Everlasting
by niklovr
Summary: Emily possesses Bonnie to reconnect with Damon. Expect angst, romance, manipulation, seduction & mass confusion as two souls battle for one body and true love. Beremy and Bamon combo fic. Events begin after s2 finale. Rated M for language, adult themes and supernatural elements.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My heart does begin to race every time…

_I love him._

The declaration echoed like a mantra inside Bonnie Bennett's mind every time she thought of Jeremy Gilbert. The words had meaning and power. As much power as any spell in all her grimoires combined. And yet, she hadn't repeated them. She could only voice her feelings as he lay dying in her arms. Now that he was alive and well she was too scared to open up. The words wouldn't come. Not at the cemetery as they stood over the graves of Jenna and John or in his room after the funeral when they were alone. Nor when they did their nightly video chat. Just some silly "tomorrow and the day after that" bullshit giggled from her mouth.

_What's wrong with me?_

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Confusion like this warranted a SOS call to a BFF, but both of hers were too busy with boy issues. If she had a mom—Nope. Don't go there. If her Grams were alive, she'd know and understand. Shelia would be able to identify the ball that had lodged inside Bonnie's chest and refused to nudge. She'd give it a name and give Bonnie the courage to kick its ass. And she'd help her get over the crazy sensations that fluttered just beyond her grasp.

The whisper of slippers paused on the hardwood floor outside her door. She held her breath and waited. Would her dad show an interest in her life or would he keep walking? Things had become so strained between them even before Grams died and it just got worse after. He'd heard the rumors about Grams and her henky, voo doo bullshit and he wasn't having it. He had blown it off for as long as Bonnie could remember so much so that Bonnie was skeptical until her abilities overpowered her and she sought answers from her grandmother. Of course, Grams had the answers. She always did. Man, what Bonnie would do to have her grandmother there with her now.

The pause only lasted a millisecond. The steps continued down the hall to her dad's room. So much for that all intensive Kleenex-grabbing-father-daughter moment.

Bonnie pulled the covers over her head and willed herself to sleep.

-%&%&%&-

Reckless, impulsive acts never led to happy endings. Damon Salvatore knew this. Experience had imbedded the fact on his ass several times. Hell, his reputation for diving in without thinking was as known as his skills as a damn good lover. But none of that explained his reason for hiking through the woods in the middle of the night.

The mangy mutt's bite still stung like a motherf*cka despite the magic elixir of Klaus's blood. Breezes whistled the leaves overhead as twigs snapped underfoot. A damp chill seeped through his leather jacket and he pulled it closer around him. In the centuries of being undead, he'd never felt anything like it. Him, cold?

_What the f*ck?_

Distracted by the chill and his goosebumps, Damon didn't notice the low hanging branch that latched onto the elbow of his jacket. Tugging hard with a few muttered curses, he freed himself. A twig dug into his forearm just enough to prick his flesh and elicit an, "Ow."

Too determined to slow down or turn back, his footsteps kept onward. He mindlessly rubbed the injury and took note of the hole in his favorite jacket. F*ck. Whatever was driving him there had better be worth it, he thought.

Finally, he reached the clearing. The once majestic mansion stood before him. Prior to the Civil War, it hosted many soirees and cloaked even more meetings to counter the oppression of the North. Now the old place stood close to ruin, dilapidated and gray with its horrid secrets of mayhem and murder. Damon remembered the fateful night as if it was last evening. Of him coming to save Emily only arriving too late. There were times when a dreamless sleep rolled into the unforgiving nightmare where the acrid scent of smoke filled his lungs and the witches' screams released a deafening pitch inside his eardrums.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered under his breath.

"Damon."

The soft voice carried to him over the still night. He half expected an apparition to appear on the step and beckon him inside. When Bonnie stepped into the moonlight, he did a double take.

Wavy dark brown tresses caressed her shoulders. An ivory, gauzy sheer flowy dress type thing clung to curves he had spent a good deal of time pretending not to notice during their numerous debates and bickering. And the way she moved—was she gliding across the grass to him?

_What the—_

"You came," she said, taking his hand. "Take a walk with me."

He frowned at their joined hands but made no move to release her. Just yet. "Witchy, I don't know what kind of game—"

"It's just a walk. Through the woods. In the moonlight," she said. "I can't sleep, and I probably shouldn't be out here alone."

The skeptic in him had half a mind to snatch his hand back. Yet, there was something about this moment that intoxicated him. Hell, it couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. She drew circles on the back of his hand and squeezed against him. The swell of her breast pressed against his arm. The heat was scorching.

If it was a dream, it was unlike one he'd ever known.

-%&%&%&-

"Bonnie!"

Jeremy had just pulled into a space outside of the Mystic Grill when he saw his girlfriend walking on the next block. His interview was in fifteen minutes so he had some time to kill. Being with Bonnie would be better than sitting in the car and wondering if he'd blow the interview. He slammed out of the car, locked it and broke into a light jog.

"Bonnie!"

_What the hell?_ She just kept walking. Was she mad at him? Everything seemed all right last night. Plans for thanking her for saving his life had already started to form and evolve into a weekend getaway at his parents' lake house. Correction. His and Elena's lake house. With Jenna, Uncle John and their parents dead, the lake house belonged to—he didn't want to think about it. Not at that moment. Not when grief created ghostly images in his house and the one person who could ground him was walking away as if he was a stranger.

_Dammit!_

"Bonnie?" Jeremy caught her wrist as she reached Sofia's Boutique. "Hey, what's up?"

She blinked and stared. Confusion flickered in her emerald eyes before they fluttered closed and she collapsed into his arms.

Jeremy's reflexes went into overdrive as he swept her into his arms. Strangers approached him, but he blew them off as he strode to his car. Somehow he got her inside and took her to his place. With Alaric grabbing a few personal effects from his apartment and Elena out doing whatever, Jeremy and Bonnie had the Gilbert house to themselves when she came to.

"What am I doing here?"

"I brought you," Jeremy answered, brushing his fingertips against her cheek. "You fainted outside Sofia's."

"I did what?" she asked. She sat up quickly. A pained expression struck her features. She grabbed her head and fell back against his pillows.

Concern rolled into anger. "Have you been casting spells?"

"No, Jer."

_She's lying._

"No!" he barked out against the voices. A shadow hovered behind his right shoulder. He turned away from it.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie shrank away from him.

"Bonnie, baby, I'm sorry." He took her hand. "I wasn't yelling at you. I just… I was worried, you know. You just fell. And the spells weaken you. You can tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying," she said, tugging her hand free.

_Yes, she is._

Jeremy frowned at the voice, but he kept his temper in check.

"What spell would I do?" Bonnie released a short, humorless laugh. "Elijah betrayed us. Stefan's with Klaus now. Everything went to hell and I almost lost you. The witches warned me. I'm not… I won't, okay, Jer. I won't at least not for that."

"Well, just don't lie to me—"

"I won't." She looked down, reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. "I won't."

The touch of her mouth on any part of his skin always soothed and excited him at the same time. This time was no different. The nagging voices of his ex-girlfriends Vicky and Anna were forced from his mind as he bent forward to mold his lips to his present love's. She tasted sweet as honey and he craved her, like a moth to a flame.

_TODAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING!_

With great reluctance, he pulled away. "Stupid phone."

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked, sliding her hand up and down his bicep. "Maybe you can blow them off."

"F*ck, it's Matt," Jeremy murmured. He slammed the heel of his hand against his forehead. "The interview."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Answer it!"

He took the call. "Hey, man."

"What the hell, Jeremy?"

"I know, man. I'm sorry."

"That's all you got for me?" Matt questioned. "Sorry? Okay—"

"Matt, wait-"

Bonnie snatched the phone from Jeremy. "Hey, Matt. It's Bonnie. I'm the reason Jeremy missed the interview. I got sick and he was taking care of me. From one ole lifeguard buddy to another, could you help him out again?"

Jeremy watched as a huge grin spread across her face and she expressed extreme gratitude to Donovan. He wanted to be happy, but it kind of ticked him off. Then he was back on the phone making arrangements to have an interview later that afternoon.

"I was handling it, you know." He tossed the cell over his shoulder, rose from the bed and moved to the window.

"I know, but since it was my fault-"

"You can't keep rushing in to protect me like I'm a little boy, Bonnie." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm a man."

"I know-" She stood and moved toward him. He backed away.

"Do you really?" He headed to the door. "You can chill here while I'm gone. We can do something when I get back."

"Maybe I should just go home."

He stood in the open doorway with his hand on the knob. "I don't want you to go, but it's your choice."

-%&%&%&-

"_You can't keep rushing in to protect me like I'm a little boy, Bonnie. I'm a man."_

"_I know-" _

"_Do you really?"_

Eavesdropping was uncouth, bad manners, and rude. And Damon didn't give a damn. He couldn't wrap his head around last night. Bonnie casting a spell for a hook up with him in the woods was a little out of the ordinary. So when he came over to help Alaric unload a few boxes before they hit up the Grill for a game of pool and he caught a whiff of the witch's scent and the tail end of her convo with the kid—let's just say pool would have to wait.

He and Alaric were in the Gilbert basement. His only friend began to unpack the last load of massive personal shit from his truck. Overnight, the history teacher had erected a wall of fame of vampire hunting weaponry in the lower floor of the house. Any other day, Damon would have been slightly offended and had comments out of his ass. Today was different. He stood still and listened as Jeremy offered Bonnie a choice before he stalked down the stairs and slammed out of the house.

A man, huh. Damon smirked. That kid had no idea.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Damon asked, just barely holding in the annoyance at being interrupted. What was Bonnie doing? What's that clicking noise? Is she texting? Whoosh…hmm, that could have been her sitting on the bed.

"Is somebody coming?" Ric reached for a vervain bomb and a wooden stake launcher that he attached to his wristband that hid inside his shirtsleeve. "Is it Klaus?"

"I don't know. Dammit!" Damon bit his lip in frustration. "It's nobody. Nobody is coming. I thought I heard something. It was Jeremy leaving."

"Yeah, he had an interview at the Grill," Ric said, "I wonder how it went."

"He's going now."

Ric replied with words of doubt about moving into the Gilbert household and being a good father figure. Damon mumbled and grumbled at the appropriate pauses. The pesky little witch had captured his full attention. All that clicking, clicking, clicking. What the hell was she doing up there? What the hell happened last night?

_F*ck it. _

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie sat at Jeremy's computer and searched for answers. She fainted outside of Sofia's Boutique, that skanky lingerie store. As if she'd ever shop there! Not only that, she didn't even remember going downtown. The last thing she remembered was going to bed the night before. But here she was and dealing with a serious case of amnesia and a tension headache. Telling Jeremy seemed out of the question. Hell, his interrogation about casting spells was bad enough. If he even thought magic made her lose time, he'd throw a fit.

She should trust him, she thought. He was her…man. She giggled a little at the memory of the whole boy versus man debate. Then she remembered the whole scene. The fierceness in his chocolate brown eyes. The way his jaw locked with determination and how his polo shirt stretched across the width of his back and his khakis clung to his muscled thighs. _Man_. Warmth pulsed through her veins at that.

His bicep had felt so strong. Firm. Hard.

"Oh, Jer…" she murmured.

The bedroom door swung opened. Wild, ice blue eyes zeroed in on her as Damon strode in. "Oh, Jer? What the hell, witch?"

"You're not funny."

"Am I laughing?" He stood wide-legged with his arms folded across his chest. His dark attire and raven locks enhanced the paleness of his porcelain features.

Although she knew he'd be cold to the touch, heat generated from him in waves. Like an inferno. A commanding blaze that was aimed straight at her. Bonnie had half a mind to blow his brain cells to smithereens.

"Get out."

"No!" His hand shot out and a finger straightened into a decisive point. "And don't pull that witchy migraine shit on me either!"

She made no promises. "What do you want?"

"What's your deal?"

Bonnie reared back in surprise. "What deal? I was just sitting here."

He stared for at least thirty seconds if not a full minute. Then as suddenly as he flew in with rage and fury, he mellowed out and softened. His voice dropped to a seductive drawl. "So this is how we're playing it."

Everything about the way he was looking at her unnerved her. The tantalizing smirk sparked at the corners of his mouth. His glacial blue eyes gleamed with a dazzling light that threatened to blind her. Blinking, she scrambled from the desk chair and searched her brain for a spell—_any spell_—that would get things under control. Because in that moment, Bonnie hated to admit it, but Damon was sexy as hell.

"Okay, witchy," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender as he backed out of the room. "Game on."

[Author's note: If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Your thoughts, suggestions, etc. are appreciated so don't be shy! As far as ships go, I am a hybrid. ;) I ship both Beremy and Bamon. (I ship Bonnie with anyone if it makes sense.) This fic will probably be pulled in both directions (Beremy and Bamon) with both Jeremy and Damon having to work for Bonnie's love. Although Emily is possessing Bonnie as stated in the synopsis, ultimately I hope for twists in turns with that part of the story. The ghosts of Vicky and Anna are up to tricks similar to what aired but not really. Anyway, let me know what you think…if there's interest…should I continue. You know, the usual.

Chapter 2: Bonnie is plagued by a moonlit dalliance with Damon, but is it a dream or a memory? Jeremy makes plans for a lake house getaway, but the ghosts run interference. Damon enjoys the game.]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Thank you soooo much for your interest in the story! Your reviews, alerts and favoriting (?) is very appreciated. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon pulled a bait and switch on me in this chapter. Emily and the ghosts are still heavily involved, but other issues are bubbling up. You'll see. Thanks for reading.

TVD does not belong to me.]

Chapter 2: It's not always rainbows and butterflies…

_Okay, witchy. Game on._

Stunned didn't even cover what Bonnie felt. By the time she recovered, Damon was long gone. What did he mean, 'Game on?' Was Klaus' blood tainted or enchanted? Damon had never, _ever_ looked at her like that before. Okay, yeah, she had caught him ogling her chest a few times, but she ignored him. He was a manwhore. He couldn't help himself. Besides she wasn't his type. Elena was his weakness. Definitely not Bonnie Bennett, the witch.

"Game on. Who says that?" she muttered, as she started to pace the length of Jeremy's bedroom. Her mind worked at a furious pace to deduce a plausible answer until it finally hit her.

"He's drunk!"

_Duh!_

Whew, she released a sigh of relief. The vampire was too infuriating for words. Of course, he was liquored up, when wasn't he? His reputation with women was notorious, sick, and long. If he thought for one second she'd become an addition to the notches on his belt, he could f*ck all of that. It wasn't happening! And so what if she recognized his sex appeal for a split second? _So_, she thought, swallowing the unease that settled in the pit of her stomach, it was just a split second and hand to heart, it would never, _ever_ happen again!

A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her. She sat on Jeremy's bed and curled onto her side. Maybe a quick nap would help her headache and by the time Jeremy came back, she'd feel better. Bonnie hoped for the best as she crossed her fingers and drifted off to sleep.

-%&%&%&-

"You so f*cking owe me, dude."

"I know," Jeremy admitted as he followed Matt from the manager's office to the bar. He waited as Donovan reached under the counter for a blank availability form and a pen. The interview had gone well despite Jeremy missing the original appointment. Whatever Matt said or did to smooth things over with Susie, the manager, worked. Jeremy got the job and he'd be added to the wait staff in time for the next payroll.

"The new schedule comes up every Thursday," Matt said.

"Okay." Jeremy filled in his availability for the following week, making sure to keep the weekend clear for his getaway plans with Bonnie. He gave the form back to Matt.

Matt frowned. "Weekends are required."

"Not this weekend," he said. "I have plans."

"I can only save your ass once."

Jeremy shrugged. "It's good." He and Susie had already compromised on this weekend. He'd make up the hours later.

Matt nodded and left with Jeremy's form. Jeremy turned to leave and was surprised to find Damon blocking his path. "What?"

"Have a drink with me," Damon offered.

The invitation almost sounded friendly, but Jeremy had other plans. "No thanks—"

"I insist." The vampire claimed a stool and gestured toward the empty one beside him.

"Barkeep!" Damon pounded the counter with his fist. "A beer for my friend and a whiskey sour for me."

Jeremy shook his head. "He can't serve-"

"Ssh!" Damon said to Jeremy before he leaned toward the bartender and stared into the man's eyes.  
>"A beer for him and a whiskey for me."<p>

With a smirk on his face and gleam in his eye, he winked at Jeremy and nodded toward the bartender who said, "A beer for him and whiskey for you."

"On the house," Damon added.

"On the house," the bartender repeated and then shuffled off to obey the vampire's compulsion.

"That was shitty and a waste," Jeremy said. "I'm not drinking with you."

"Aw, Gilbert, come on," Damon said. "We can hang for a bit…man to man."

Jeremy could have sworn the smirk grew on the "man to man" part. He didn't have time for this bullshit or Damon trying to use him to get next to his sister.

"Not interested—"

"You're in a hurry." The vampire's eyebrows lifted. "Racing to get back to the witch?"

Jeremy's jaw tightened. His hand clenched into a fist, but hitting the bastard was useless. He just hated the way "witch" sounded in reference to Bonnie. She was more than that. Damon was too much of a dick to notice.

The bartender returned. "A beer for him and a whiskey for you," he said, setting the drinks down. "On the house." He stood still until Damon waved him off.

Jeremy turned to leave again.

"Fine, I'll drink alone," Damon said. "Tell the wit—Tell Bonnie…" He raised the glass of whiskey to his mouth and swallowed. "Never mind. I'll tell her myself."

Jeremy took one step and stopped. Of course, the vampire was f*cking with him. Damon f*cked with everybody. That was his thing. He was a miserable piece of shit who got off on raising hell and taking the bait would only give him exactly what he wanted.

Knowing all of that, Jeremy turned around anyway and moved to just inches from the vampire's face. "You have nothing to say to my girlfriend."

"Ooh, touchy, touchy." Damon laughed but only coldness glowed from his eyes. "Just conversation."

Jeremy straightened to his full height. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Take off the ring and say that."

"Hey, Damon, the pool table's finally free," Ric said as he rounded the corner. Jeremy felt Ric's gaze jump from him and Damon and back again. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Silence answered that question.

"Guys?" Ric stepped into the bar area. He moved between them. "What's _up_?"

"Nothing," Damon said. "Kid stuff." He grabbed the beer from the counter and shoved it into Alaric's hands. "Have one on me. Let's go play pool!"

The vampire strode off without sparing a second glance in Jeremy's direction. Jeremy watched him weave through the crowd, smiling at the girls and chatting up the guys as he headed to the back pool table. The smug sonuvabitch—

"Jer," Ric said, quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "what just happened?"

"He's a dick."

"Well…yeah," the older man conceded. "He can be. I thought you two got along."

"Not anymore."

-%&%&%&-

"_A walk in the woods in the moonlight, Witchy, you are full of surprises."_

_She smiled. He had no idea._

"_Where are you taking me?" His tone was deeper than usual, more sensual. The hold on her hand tightened as he pulled her to a stop. His other hand rested at her waist. His fingers flexed against the rise of her rear as if testing her resistance. He cocked his head to the side and growled, "What are we doing here?"_

"_What do you want to do?"_

_The question came out so easily. A question she had longed to ask forever it seemed but the opportunity had never presented itself. Until now. Now the opening was there so she took it. Damon had never looked so handsome, so sure of himself. His firm hold had never felt so warm and inviting._

"_You don't want to ask me that," he said. A slight crease formed at his brow. The symbol of uncertainty looked so foreign on him. She reached up to smooth it away. His mouth parted but so unlike him, no words escaped._

_She laughed. "Rendered speechless. And it didn't take a spell."_

"_Didn't it?" he asked, his clear blue eyes searching hers under the hypnotic glow of the moon. He lowered his head, just inches from hers. As his mouth was just a breath away, he paused and waited._

_The wait tore like agony in her chest. She feared her hurt would burst from the pain of it. If she was this close and could not taste him, it would all be for naught. _

_Not another second shall pass, she decided. Not another one._

_Decision made, she pressed her mouth to his. The skilled lover swiped his tongue across her lips once, twice, three times until they parted. A low moan reverberated from his chest. One hand pulled her hard against him as the other cupped her face. _

_His body should have been ice cold, but he was fiery hot. Heat emanated from him and slid into her with every thrust of his tongue and caress of his hand. When their lips finally parted, she moaned in protest. He suckled her neck. A fang nicked her, but he didn't latch on. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers and hugged her to him and whispered, "Bonnie…"_

-%&%&%&-

"Bonnie…" A husky male voice whispered against her ear followed by series of kisses against her neck.

"Damon, don't!" Bonnie woke with a start and shoved the male away from her.

"Damon?" Jeremy repeated. His expression was unreadable as he gave her a hard look. "Why are you calling me Damon?"

"I d-don't know," she stammered, as she moved into a sitting position. Bonnie looked around. What the hell was going on? She pressed a hand to her lips. Was that a dream? Kissing Damon in the woods? Damn, it felt so real. But it couldn't be real. She'd never kiss Damon.

"You kissed me," her boyfriend said, "but then you called me another guy's name. Not just any guy. That f*cking vampire asshole."

"I was asleep," she said half to herself. Her brain felt fuzzy. Images lingered just on the edge. She couldn't quite grasp whether they were real or imagined. Time and space didn't match. If she could figure out the what, where and when, she'd be able to answer Jeremy.

She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to focus. They were on his bed. Yes, she remembered taking a nap on Jeremy's bed while he went to the Grill for the interview. There was no moonlit walk in the woods. She didn't kiss Damon. Ew. She pressed a hand to her mouth.

But damned if she couldn't still taste him.

No. No, no, no. It was Jeremy's kiss she tasted. His scent that filled her scenes and his arms that warmed her. That had to be it.

"So you were dreaming about Damon?"

"Yes!" Then upon the stricken look on Jeremy's face, she quickly added, "No!"

He rose from the bed and sat at his computer, his back to her.

"No, Jeremy. No. Not like what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" he asked.

She left the bed to go to him. She crawled onto his lap before he could protest. "Something gross and icky."

He fixed her with a brown-eyed stare. "Such as kissing? I didn't know you thought kissing was gross and icky. I'll have to remember that."

"Not your kisses," she said, feeling somewhat relieved when he smiled.

"So he kissed you in the dream," Jeremy stated, his expression strangely thoughtful.

She stared, unsure of what to say.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

Jeremy turned his head sharply and frowned, as if he was listening to something.

"What is it?"

He looked at her. His mouth parted, but he seemed uncertain.

"Are you okay?"

His frowned deepened. He swallowed hard. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed in that way that reminded her that his sexual experience exceeded hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. His arms closed around her, pulling her close. Content, she snuggled closer. "It was just a dream. That's all."

He kissed her forehead before whispering against her ear, "Did you kiss him back?"

Bonnie reared back in surprise. "Jeremy—"

"I know it's a dream and I'm not mad if you did."

"So why are you asking?"

"He's playing games, Bonnie," Jeremy said.

"What?" she asked. The earlier conversation with Damon came to mind. She hadn't expected them to talk Damon this soon or at all. Hell, she hadn't really considered mentioning the earlier thing after writing it off as one of Damon's drunken episodes, but now her suspicions were raised. How much did Jeremy know? "What do you mean by games?"

"Other than being an asshole dickhead?" he asked. "I guess with Stefan gone, he doesn't have anyone to fight with for Elena so he's set his sights on you."

"Say wha—"

"Let's go away tonight," he continued. "Not just tonight. For the weekend."

"The weekend is days away! I can't just go away." She started to move from his lap, but he wouldn't release her.

"Not so fast, sexy mama," he said with a sudden grin. "I know it would be hard, but wouldn't Caroline or Elena cover for you?"

That grin said it all. In fact, it said everything. Bonnie extricated herself from his hold and started looking for her shoes. He wasn't planning just any weekend trip. He wanted _The Weekend Trip_. The one that would completely change their relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready. "I don't know, Jeremy. That's asking a lot."

"Of them," he asked, "or of you?"

He found her shoes under his bed and handed them to her. "I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to."

She dropped her sandals to the floor and stepped into them. "I know."

"Look at me when you say that."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "I know what you want."

He mimicked her movements and stared down at her. "Oh, really?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not."

She looked at him for one second longer, but the doubts started creeping in. Bonnie Bennett wasn't one to run from a fight, but she was scared shitless right now. She snatched her purse from the dresser and headed for the door. Somehow, he beat her there.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You can't just run out like that," he said, taking her hand. "Talk to me."

"I have to go."

"Not like this. Come on, Bon."

"I'm a virgin, okay!" She shoved past him and raced out of the house before he could stop her.

The drive to her Gram's house was filled with curses and recriminations. As long as she lived, she'd never forget the look on Jeremy's face when she told him. She felt like such a reject. _Shit!_

The Prius screeched to a halt outside her grandmother's former home which now belonged to her. Instead of going inside, she ran around back to the wooden swing that she, Elena and Caroline played on when they were little and climbed inside. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged tight.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she said, crying and feeling stupid for crying which caused more tears. She sobbed because she always knew what to do and this time she didn't.

"It can't be that bad."

Bonnie stiffened. How had he snuck up on her? She didn't need this right now. "Go away," she choked out between sobs.

"Will not."

"You're such a dick."

Damon laughed. "I've been called worse." He went to the swing. "Scoot over."

"No," she emphatically shook her head.

"I could just pick you up."

"I could just burn you to a crisp," she snapped.

"Ah, there she is," he murmured, sitting at the ground near her feet.

"Damon, please, just go."

"Did you and the Gilbert boy break up?"

That could not possibly be concern she heard in his voice. Bonnie looked down at him. Excitement gleamed in his eyes. The bastard didn't even try to hide it.

"Um, no! We did not break up and what's it to you?"

He smiled that half snarky, half sexy smile at her. "It's nothing to me, remember?"

"You're weird."

"And you're too beautiful to cry." A glimmer of sincerity flickered across his chiseled features, but only for a moment. "Okay, what did the little prick do?"

Bonnie stared at him. There was no way in Mystic Falls hell would she divulge her insecurities to him. Of all people. Damon Salvatore. As if. Her tears dried and she wiped away the few that had rolled down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

He began to pick imaginary pieces of lint from his leather jacket. "I heard you crying."

"Really?" She frowned. "Where were you?"

He shrugged. "At the Grill."

"That's five miles away!"

"Yep."

"I didn't know vampires' sense of hearing was that good."

"Me either."

She lowered her feet to the ground and stood. This wasn't good at all. Provided he was telling the truth. She wished she knew a spell that would make that clear.

"What else did you hear?"

"If I knew what you and the boy fought about, I wouldn't have asked." Damon stood, too. "For all I know you summoned me."

"I didn't!"

He twirled one of her errant curls around his forefinger. "Oh, didn't you?"

A twig snapped. A gentle flutter of air blurred past her and he was gone. In the next moment, Caroline appeared with cell phone in hand. "Hey, Elena? Yeah, tell him I found her. She's okay."

Bonnie touched the curl that was only seconds before in Damon's gentle grasp. For once in her life, she had no words. She looked at her good friend and then away toward the adjourning woods. Where did he go? And worse, why did she want him to come back?

"You scared them shitless," Caroline said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, not really paying attention. She dropped back onto the swing. Caroline joined her and the two began to slowly rock just like when they were little.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I miss my Grams."

"I thought it was getting better." Caroline linked her arm through Bonnie's. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Nothing really," she said with a sigh. "Who did I scare shitless?"

"Jeremy first and then Elena when he told her what happened—"

"He did what!"

"Okay, dial it down a decibel," Caroline requested. "He just said you took off upset and she saw you racing down the street like a maniac. You're lucky my mom didn't catch you. Her deputies have a quota, you know."

"I know," Bonnie murmured. "What else did Jeremy say?"

"He didn't get into the details, Bon," her friend said. "He's scared that he f*cked up."

Caroline's tone hinted that she wanted details, but she was gentle enough not to push. Bonnie appreciated it. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge especially since her BFFs thought her sexual experience was on par with theirs. Yet, the truth was the cute camp guide summer before last barely spared her a second glance let alone slip into her cabin after hours. She just said he was cute and Caroline and Elena created the rest of the story. Maybe she should have stopped them but when Caroline gushed about the Lockwood's pool boy and Elena sighed over how gentle Matt had been—well, Bonnie's pride demanded silence. She didn't know how to come clean now.

"Bon?"

"He didn't f*ck up," she said. Maybe she wouldn't have to come clean. Maybe there was another way around it. Maybe it was time. "I…um… Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you cover for me?"

Caroline nodded. "Duh!"

Bonnie laughed. "You didn't even ask."

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know." Caroline gave her arm a friendly squeeze. "You're always here for everybody else. My turn. Whatever you need, you know I can make it happen."

Bolstered by Caroline's confidence, Bonnie timidly confided, "Jeremy and I are going away for a few days."

Caroline's grin gave way to a frown. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. Still wanna help?"

"Hell yeah. You're sleeping at my place tonight. We're lingerie shopping in the morning. Jeremy Gilbert won't know what hit him," her mischievous best friend slash vampire promised.

Bonnie took her at her word.

[Chapter 3: Emily makes an appearance; Damon runs interference; Jeremy mans up; Bonnie gains a smidgen of insight and a healthy dose of satisfaction.]


	3. Chapter 3

[**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep the reviews coming. It lets me know what's working and what's not. This chapter introduces the Emily/Damon story**.]

Chapter 3: Never as good as the first time…

Again with the eavesdropping and spying, Damon thought, as he listened to Bonnie and Caroline from afar. The baby vampire had the worst timing. Things were just starting to get interesting between him and the witch when Blondie showed up. He sat down on a stone bench in the adjacent park trying to tune out Caroline's suggestions for lingerie and flavored lube.

This thing with the witch didn't make sense. She hated him and although he did find her crazy beautiful with the dazzling emerald eyes and silky smooth toffee skin, he never imaged saying it out loud. Yet, just moments ago, there he was itching to wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her boo-boos away.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

She was Bonnie Bennett. Witch.

The crazy little she-devil set him on fire, for fuck's sake!

"No," he grated out, as he rose from the bench. Eavesdropping was for fools. He had to get away from their giggles and their plans and from the images they invoked.

Damon fled.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls - 1864_

Killing them before the transition would have been easy and from the disturbance Emily Bennett felt in the air the right thing to do. With the Salvatore brothers hanging on the cusp between the dead and the undead, her part in keeping them on earth upset the balance of nature. She drew her shawl close around her as she huddled in the corner of the old, abandoned one-room shack and waited, a wooden stake never far out of reach and a spell never far from the tip of her tongue.

Time crawled at a snail's pace. Emily had nowhere to go although the North Star and its promise of freedom beamed like a beacon of hope that she dared not dream or consider following. The shack protected her as much as the Salvatore men that she watched with trepidation and forbidden interest. She never knew two men—_two brothers_—who were so different in temperament and purpose. Stefan, being the younger and the father's favorite, could indulge in smiles and laughter and thoughtfulness. For Damon, birthright bore grave responsibilities and he wore them in the flicker of his ice blue eyes and the rigid posture of his back whenever his father's disapproving glare struck him. Being a servant made Emily invisible, but not unaware.

It was so easy for Katherine to capture the brothers, drawing them in like a spider attracts a fly to a web. So beautiful and easy from a distance. But sticky and impossible to disengage once entangled.

Emily silently admonished herself. Silly fool, she thought, as her gaze strayed to the raven-haired man who rested just a few feet from her. He acknowledged Emily's existence, but not her presence. Katherine's pretense of love and devotion had blinded and rendered him ignorant to what Emily would have given him freely.

_Free_.

The word lodged in her chest. What would it mean to be truly free? Free of bondage? Free of Katherine? Free to love whomever she wanted without concern for reprimand or reprisal.

In a sudden rush, both brothers returned from the abyss of death. Emily snatched the stake from the ground and stood. The two rose as if in a dance and turned to look at her.

Damon spoke first. "Emily?"

"Yes."

"What is this?" Stefan asked, clutching his chest where the bullet tore through him. "What's wrong with me?"

Of course, he didn't understand. Katherine never asked him what he wanted. The promise of an eternity together had been her decision, not Stefan's. This moment rendered him into a state of confusion. Emily almost felt sorry for him. But as always, her emotions drew her to his stoic, solemn older brother.

Damon didn't spare him a glance. His gaze remained locked onto Emily. "Him too? It was supposed to be—"

He stormed from the cabin and out into the dark night. She rushed after him. She couldn't let him go. Not like this. Saving Stefan had been her promise to Katherine, but saving Damon had been Emily's promise to herself. Even if he could never want her or love her the same, she'd never know until she tried. Forget the imbalance of nature and the vows she made to honor it, there was one vow she had to honor for herself.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls - Present Day_

Running never solved anything. After a century and a half, Damon knew that. So he went back to the boardinghouse. The huge empty house creaked with loneliness. Not for the first time, he missed Stefan's annoying righteousness and the flock of people who visited because of him. Nobody came by since the younger vampire left to be Klaus' bitch. That should be expected. The Mystic Falls High bunch weren't Damon's friends. They liked Stefan. Everyone always liked him.

He grabbed a decanter of some amber alcoholic beverage from the bar and sauntered to the leather sofa where he promptly collapsed into a lump of self-pity. This was really kind of stupid. Missing the pitter patter of the kiddies in his lair and pining over a witch. Hell, none of it made sense. He was a loner. Damon Salvatore, the loner guy. Chicks dug that shit. They ate up the darkness he exuded and he in turn sucked them dry.

"What the fuck, Damon?"

Eyes wide and hands clutching the bottle, he reared back in surprise. How did Alaric get the jump on him? In his domain, no less? Where were his tingly vampire supersenses to alert him to incoming prey?

"Have a drink," he said, after realizing the answers to those questions were too much of a bother. "But get your own bottle. This one's mine."

"No thanks." Ric folded his arms and fixed him with that hard, beady-eyed stare that probably worked on his students but only annoyed Damon.

"Well, sit down or get out."

Ric paced for a minute. Then he headed to the bar, poured himself a scotch, and chose an easy chair directly across from Damon. "Where've you been?"

"Look, my father died over a century ago and you're a little young for the part—"

"Stop being an ass," Rick cut in. "You left the Grill before we could talk."

"So talk," Damon ordered, knowing full well he wasn't in the mood for where this conversation was headed.

"Jeremy…"

And that's all Damon heard. The kid's name took him back to the Grill and their conversation or was it confrontation? Bonnie's scent covered the little shit from head to toe. It wasn't the first time he smelled her on the boy, but it was the first time her delicious, sensual fragrance on that wasted youth's frame made Damon want to rip the kid in half. The Gilbert punk had no clue what any of it meant. How a woman's essence permeated a man's senses and made him a blathering fool. Or maybe he did because at the mention of her name he definitely got in Damon's face fast enough.

"Yo!" Ric snapped his fingers. "Are you listening? What's up with you?"

"I wouldn't do that finger snapping shit again," Damon quietly advised. The last time someone pulled that on him he ripped the guy's hand off and shoved it down his throat.

"I wanna help," the high school teacher said with more sincerity than Damon wanted to acknowledge. "I know losing Stefan can't be—"

"Stefan isn't lost. He's gone." Damon stood and took his bottle with him to the bar. He grabbed a large tumbler from the bottom shelf and decided to make what-the-fuck-punch and poured a bunch of different shit together, downed it, and enjoyed the rush.

"Damon."

"You shouldn't try this, but I have the stamina for it." Damon finished the drink and turned his head to meet the other man's questioning stare. "Look, Ric. You're here doing the friend thing and on a different day, I'd…well, maybe I'd appreciate it. Today's not that day. You should go."

Alaric nodded once. He went to the bar and left his glass on the counter and left.

That was one thing Damon liked about the history teacher. He didn't have to be told shit twice.

-%&%&%&-

"I'm not sure about red. Red is always the go-to color, but pink may be too girly, you know?" Bonnie scrolled down the Victoria's Secret web page of its sheerest, sexiest negligees.

For hours, she and Caroline had flipped through paper catalogues and countless web sites in search of the perfect image of sex that would have Jeremy on his knees and begging for mercy as Caroline phrased it. Bonnie's eyes burned, but not from the photographs. She was exhausted and one glance at her friend who lay sprawled across the bed beside her suggested that Caroline was a goner, too. _But sleep?_ Bonnie wasn't having any of that. Strange things happened when she slept and until she went home to grab her grimoires for research, she was hellbent on pulling an all-nighter.

"Bonnnnnie, come on," Caroline groaned. "We're going shopping in the morning. You don't have to decide tonight. Red, pink, blue, green. I promise you I will not let you choose wrong. Goodnight already." She took the laptop and snapped it close. As she reached for the lamp, Bonnie stopped her.

"Care, wait a sec."

"What is it? I can't take it anymore." To emphasize her point, a long obnoxious yawn escaped from her and she slumped down into the covers to complete the effect.

Bonnie resisted the urge to curl up next to her good friend. _Damn, that pillow looked inviting—no!_ Sleep could not happen. She had to stay awake.

Seconds ticked by as the two friends regarded each other in silence. Then a flicker of hurt contorted Caroline's pale features. Her voice came out in a cracked whisper. "You're scared to sleep with me, aren't you?"

Bonnie frowned. "Huh?"

"Because of…because I'm…" Caroline sighed. "You know."

"I don't…" Then it hit her. "A vampire?" A faint smile parted Bonnie's lips. "No, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Then what gives! I'm tirrrrred. Your eyes are as red as the bottom of my dream Louie Vuitton's! Tell me." Caroline tugged her hand. "Tell me so we can go to sleep already."

Bonnie didn't even know where to begin. How could she tell Caroline something that she didn't understand herself? But there was one thing that Caroline could help her with…one thing that Caroline definitely had firsthand experience.

"Do you remember when Damon first came to town? And he was all over you?" Bonnie asked, snuggling next to Caroline under the covers.

"Oh, my Go—don't tell me he's the reason why we're still up!" Caroline shot up and grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, jerking her into a sitting position like she was a ragdoll. "Do not. And I repeat. Do. Not. Get. Involved. With. Him."

"Caroline, please." She pulled herself free of her friend's hold. "How can you even assume? I was asking about you and him. I am so not his type."

"With super speed and super hearing comes super smell," Caroline said, "and when I found you in your Gram's backyard, I knew he'd been there."

Caroline's admission left Bonnie speechless. Then her phone rang and she didn't have to answer.

"I hope that's not him," Caroline muttered as she handed the phone to Bonnie.

Bonnie inhaled a quick breath and glanced at the caller id. Then she smiled and answered, "Hi, Jeremy."

"Hi, babe," he said. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at _you_."

"We should talk," he said. "I want to see you. Can I come over?"

"I'm at Caroline's. Her mom probably wouldn't like it if you just showed up."

"How about I pick you up and we just drive for a little while? I'll bring you right back."

Bonnie looked at the phone and then at Caroline who practically hissed, "Yes!"

When Bonnie didn't answer fast enough, Caroline took the phone from her and said to Jeremy, "She'll be ready in ten minutes. Pick her up in my back yard and don't make her wait."

Bonnie watched as her friend hung up and threw the phone into Bonnie's purse. Caroline then grabbed a mini skirt from her closet and a lacy ivory cami and sweater.

"Put these on. We don't have time for make-up and you really don't need it."

Bonnie hesitated. "It's not a date. Gimme my sweats."

"Jeremy is hot. You said so yourself or are you too busy thinking about Damon to remember?"

"It was one question!" Bonnie all but screeched. She snatched the clothes when the vampire looked ready to rip her fave sweats into ribbons if she reached for them. "Okay, fine. I'll put these on."

As Bonnie dressed, Caroline went on a tirade. "You and Jeremy are adorable. Damon is… The things he did to me." Caroline's jaw clenched. Her usual bubbly personality faded to a darkness that Bonnie had never seen. "He used me in ways that make me sick to remember."

Bonnie pulled Caroline into a hug. "I know."

"You don't know the half of it," Caroline said, when the hug ended, "but I know you're smarter than that and you're crazy about Jer. I'll wait with you until he gets here."

The two friends slipped out the bedroom window and crept like Ninjas around the side to the backyard to find Jeremy already waiting. The streetlamp provided enough light to illuminate the gleam in his dark eyes as he took in her attire. Caroline's giggle and pat on the back made Bonnie blush. Jeremy helped her into the passenger side of the SUV that once belonged to his aunt and jogged around to the driver's side. In a blink, they were off.

"I was out of line before," he said, guiding the vehicle through the quiet, dark neighborhood streets.

"No, you weren't. I freaked on you and that wasn't cool."

"Well, you wouldn't have freaked if I hadn't been such an ass."

Bonnie shook her head. "You're wrong about this one."

"I may be wrong about a lot of things, but not this." He suddenly stopped the car and looked at her. "This would be easier if I wasn't driving. Do you have the key to your grandmother's place?"

"Talk huh?" She laughed.

He shrugged and then that adorable grin spread across his face. "Unless you change your mind."

"I have the key."

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Bonnie couldn't figure him out. Of course, her complete meltdown had been on her, not him. She owned her insecurities. There was no way she'd lay that guilt trip on him. Maybe it all began with the "I love you" as he lay dead in her arms or maybe it started before then when she thought about his exes during the times the threat of Klaus didn't control her every thought or movement. She never considered herself the jealous type but lack of knowledge could make a girl go batshit when she least expected it.

He parked behind her grandmother's house so that they could enter through the back. Bonnie punched in the security code. All the time, completely aware of his warm breath as it tingled the nape of her neck where a ribbon gathered her hair into a ponytail.

"It's still furnished," he whispered as he followed her down the hall into the den.

"Yeah, she left it to me in her will and I haven't wanted to get rid of her stuff." She paused to grab a few candles from a drawer, murmured a spell, and the candles burst into flame. "We can talk in here and no one can see the light from the street or next door."

He took two candles from her and set them on an end table. She tossed a few pillows from the sofa onto the floor and they sat with their legs stretched out before them. The flickering candlelight cast an intimate glow around them. Bonnie felt the heat of his gaze as Jeremy closed the distance between their bodies. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She marveled at the way her heart began to race at his slightest touch.

"As I was saying," he said, his voice an interesting mix of grumble and whisper, "things got out of hand, and I'm sorry. I never should have let you leave like that."

"I shouldn't have blown up at you," she admitted.

"It's all Damon's fault."

"Please." She pressed a finger against his mouth. "Don't say that name."

Jeremy laughed. "I wasn't kidding about him wanting you. He's mad because you're mine."

Before she could think to respond, he bent forward and covered her mouth with a deep, probing kiss. Unlike his previous kisses where his tongue darted and retreated, this time Jeremy explored and coaxed. Low moans emitted from the back of Bonnie's throat. She slid her arms around his shoulders to hold on for dear life.

Seconds passed as the kiss lengthened. Her chest expanded against the solid wall of his chest. The pounding of his heart shook her to the core. She pulled back to catch her breath. He did that grin thing that made her knees weak.

"You don't kiss like a virgin."

"Jeremy!"

"What?" He pressed quick pecks to her cheeks, nose, and forehead. "We can have a lot of fun at the lake."

"I'll bet." She started to pull away. "Maybe it's time to go." Bonnie frowned. That's not what she wanted to say. Why did she say that?

"Let me show you."

She pressed a hand to her mouth, afraid of what would pop out. When nothing happened, she slowly said, "I'm not sure."

He kissed her mouth, a sweet, slow chaste kiss that was just as intoxicating as the earlier one. "Trust me."

In a fluid motion that left her breathless and a little dizzy, Jeremy lowered her to her back onto the floor. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. She half expected him to rip of his t-shirt and tear her top off along with it. But then he saw her watching him and he gave her a half smile.

"Do you still want to go?"

She shook her head.

He grinned. "Good."

Bonnie willed herself to relax, but it was hard. Excitement pulsed through her like a wildfire. Jeremy knelt between her thighs and slid his hands under the hem of her miniskirt. His fingertips traced the edges of her panties and her heart skipped a beat. The picture frames on the wall started shaking. The air vibrated with urgency.

His dark eyes remained locked on hers as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric and caressed the slick folds that he had yet to see.

He murmured something that she couldn't understand.

"What?"

"You're so wet."

_Oh_.

His caresses became more insistent. Bonnie arched into them, her hips rising to meet his searching fingers.

When he suddenly stopped, she wanted to scream.

"I can't do this," he said.

"Jer, come on." Was that her voice, sounding all whimpery and needy? _Damn, why did he stop?_

"Your skirt and panties are in the way."

_Is that all?_ She fumbled with the button and zipper. Chuckling, he pushed her hands away. "I got this."

He bared her lower half in record time. Nervousness and desire did funny things to her. Part of her wanted to cover up and the other part wanted him to get on with it. She reached for his hand and tugged.

"Easy now," he said. "I'm enjoying the view."

"Oh, boy." She squeezed her eyes shut. Whoever knew that Jeremy Gilbert was a tease? If he didn't stop toying with her, she had half a mind to finish the job herself.

"Well, if you insist."

Then, he was there. Right _there_. Kissing. Licking. Nibbling. Suckling. His tongue probing and finding places that made her squirm. That made her heart race. That made her lose herself. Then his finger was there stroking and sliding inside her, making her hips rise to meet him.

Bonnie didn't know when she grabbed his hair. Her thighs throbbed from being stretched apart. She was on the edge of a vast cliff and wanted desperately to be pushed over. Every swipe of Jeremy's tongue sent her closer and closer still.

A voice poured into her head. _No, no, no, no. Stop, stop, stop, stop_. It wasn't what Bonnie wanted, but the words were on the tip of her tongue, begging to come out. She had to fight the insane urge to push him away.

Oh, shit, not now. She couldn't push him away _now_! Just one more…just…oh, yeah, right there…

"_Jeremy!_"

The explosion claimed her as his name tore from her. A house that hadn't had working electricity in over a year came aflame with light and buzzed with energy. Then just as quickly the lights went out as Jeremy placed gentle kisses along her thighs before moving to cover her body with his still clothing clad body.

"Wow," he whispered against her ear. "Remind me to take flashlights with us to the lake house."

"You're funny." Her heart pounded and she just barely managed to choke the words out.

"Funny, huh?" He nuzzled her neck. "What about amazing? What about mad skills? What about Jeremy, you're the best I ever had?"

Bonnie punched him in the side with a light jab that made him chuckle. His slight movement made her very aware of his heightened state of arousal. Even through denim, his hardened sex throbbed against her thigh. She moved to touch him and the voice started again. Louder, insistent, and a little hypnotizing.

_NO, NO, NO, NO. _

_STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP._

She jerked her hand back, holding it to her chest.

"You okay?" He rolled onto his side and brushed her hair away from her cheek.

"I'm fine."

"Did I…did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Despite her desire to curl up next to him, she found herself putting on her underwear and skirt. With few words passing between them, he took her back to Caroline's. Bonnie felt a chasm forming but she didn't know how to stop it. She wanted to stop it, but for some reason, the power to fight it escaped her.

"Bonnie," he said as they stood in the Forbes' backyard, "say something. I'm dying here."

"It was great." She forced the words out. The small victory did her good, but she knew something was pulling her away from him. And she didn't quite understand it.

"Yeah?" he said with a slight smile. "So we're still on for the weekend? We don't have to…_do_ anything. I'm serious. The place has three bedrooms. You can have your own."

"I know."

"So we're good?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed her forehead and her mouth. Her taste still lingered. He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. Like a gentleman, he helped her inside the window. Bonnie showered and climbed into bed bedside Caroline who was out like a log. If she had her grimoires, she'd try to figure out what happened with Jeremy.

What happened between them had been wonderful and amazing. She wanted nothing more than to tell him and maybe take things to the next level. Yet something outside of herself held her back. The grip wasn't oppressive, but it wasn't easy to shake. The hold was mental as if her head couldn't see past a dense fog to have her desires met. All she could do was compromise. Bonnie didn't like compromises. Especially when she didn't have all the facts.

Something else was coming in. She sensed it, but what? Her eyelids drooped. No, she thought, not now. She had to figure this thing out. Sleep would have to wait. But Bonnie was powerless and she soon was in slumberland.

-%&%&%&-

What-the-fuck-punch was never his friend when it was all said and done. Damon never got hangovers, but hard drinking had other ways of fucking him up. Like making blood slosh around a bit more than he liked. That sensation always made him want to gag. And vampires didn't gag. That went against his hip, cool, undead swag thing.

He pressed a hand to his abdomen and climbed the staircase. His soft footsteps seemed louder than usual and he chalked it up to super sensitive hearing. Not to a fucking hangover because he never got them. By the time he reached his room only a steaming hot shower with his favorite pine-scented soap could soothe his foul mood. After drying off, he crawled into his bed clean, naked and exhausted.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when a noise awakened him. Cold air blew in from the open French doors that led to his private balcony. The breeze blew the curtains into a crazy billowing haze of fabric and then to his surprise, Bonnie stepped out of the billow as if she was an angel walking through a cloud.

Damon rubbed his eyes and even turned on the bedside lamp. Under normal circumstances, his super sensitive vision didn't need artificial light to aid his vision. But Bonnie with her hair cascading down her shoulders and a slinky gown leaving little to the imagination on her curvy petite frame, the circumstances were far from normal. Not with her heading straight toward his bed as if she had every right to.

"Bonnie," he said, figuring he could afford her the single warning. Coming to his bed meant one thing. He'd give her an opportunity to change her mind. One chance to back out because this time she was coming to him. Not him finding her in the woods or in her grandmother's backyard. No, she brought herself to his home. Dammit to his bed. One warning was generous.

"Damon."

His name sounded like a demand, an order. Come hither, he heard so clearly, but he didn't budge. He waited, staring intently as a knowing smile curved her full lips. She moved closer. The scent of her arousal told him there would be no turning back. For either of them.

(To be continued…)

[**A/N: Sorry! But the next chapter will start where this ends. I hope Emily's "possession" is coming through more. Since it's early in the story, that part has to build. There will be more flashbacks to explain the Emily/Damon connection. I am hoping that every chapter will have an Emily/Damon flashback, but only time will tell. The following chapter preview will be a little vague. These characters are playing with me so I can give you a general idea of where my plans are and then when I start writing, I get to find out if my plans match the characters' plans. Weird, I know, but that's how it goes for me.**

**Chapter 4: Damon gets his freak on with a witch. Jeremy gets ambushed by ghosts. Bonnie's memories conflict with "reality." Emily gets stronger and Caroline gets suspicious**.]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'll keep my cool, but I'm feenin'

Damon constructed a casual pose against the mini-mountain of pillows that supported his back. Inside, he was a mass of barely contained energy. If his heart still had a beat, it would be out of control and pounding like a raging beast. Despite the dalliances in the woods and in her grandmother's backyard, he never in a century imagined Bonnie Bennett would make a seductive entrance into his bedroom.

_Not Miss Judgey with the glittering emerald eyes. Oh, wait_. Tonight, there was a hint of copper to them. _She is a chameleon_, he thought. _A strange, delectable delight just begging for it by night and running like a scared kitten by day. What gives?_

She sashayed to the edge of his bed, just a flick of his wrist away, and he couldn't resist one last taunt.

"Are you lost, Bennett?"

"Not at all."

He cocked his head to the side, taking in the show and enjoying it. Her caramel skin looked satiny smooth against the clingy ivory frock. This one wasn't as billowy as the other contraption from the night before. Thin, spaghetti straps had the envious task of holding the lace in place over her ripe firm globes. Even without laying a hand on her, Damon noticed the tightening of her nipples. His mouth watered in anticipation on the feast that lay just out of reach. As if that wasn't enough, a large satin bow rested just below the center of her cleavage. _I'll deal with that later_, he thought, as his gaze strolled downward.

The thin, little nightie stopped just a mere inch or two below her pert little ass. A triangle of ivory at the apex of her thighs hid her treasures from him, but not the delicious, intoxicating aroma that wafted from there. Oh, yeah, she wanted him. Although he hadn't made one move, he could taste her desire. It consumed him.

He swallowed down the urge to leap from the bed and roll her underneath him. Playing this cool, unaffected was the only way to go. But inside, he was already halfway over the edge.

Hard and heavy, his erection begged for a different scenario than the one his head was determined to see play out. To give himself a smidgen of relief, Damon slipped his hand under the sheet and palmed his impressive tool from base to tip. Already, pre-cum made the head slippery and slick. He suppressed a shudder as he watched her eyes glow with fascination.

"What do you want?" he asked, just barely croaking the words out.

"I want you."

And to _his_ surprise and faster than _he_ could respond, she ripped the sheet back and straddled him. For just a moment, he stared up at her. Skin glowing and vibrating with heat. Long, dark tresses cascading down over them like a waterfall. Chest heaving like a locomotive. Damon licked his lips. So this was one way of being trapped by a witch. Funny, he definitely preferred it to the tombs.

Then the jokes stopped and realization set in. Here was Bonnie Bennett, hovering over him and obviously horny as hell. And here lay Damon Salvatore with a dick harder than lead and an ache for her that he had never known possible. Thinking really had no place at a moment like this.

Her cat-like eyes widened and Damon had only a millisecond to wonder if she could read his mind before she descended. Their mouths connected in a deep, demanding kiss that revealed the passionate minx of Bonnie Bennett to Damon far more than the revealing attire ever could. Her tongue sought and captured his, drawing him inside. Not one to play submissive, he rolled them until she lay beneath him. His hard dick found heaven nestled between her soaked, panty-covered center.

He marveled at how her hands moved over him. They were everywhere, tugging his hair, pulling at his neck and clawing his back. _Enough already_, he thought. He tore the gown from her in pieces. The bow rippled over them like confetti. The panties followed. He had to know if she was as wet as her scent promised. As his rained kisses along her jawline toward that pulsating invitation at her neck, he brought his hand over her mound, just testing and relishing the feel of the wispy curls against his palm. Then with restraint that he had never before possessed, he gently, lightly caressed the moist downy silk. The resulting moan that vibrated from her throat had him diving deeper and pushing one finger between her snug, liquid folds.

"Damn, you're tight," he groaned, licking the pulse at her neck. The scent of her blood flooded his senses and combined with the heady aroma of her arousal. As his thumb drew circles around her slippery button, he slid a second finger inside and created a steady rhythm. Her hips rocked in response to the same cadence as her ragged breaths.

"Damon," she moaned his name like an incantation.

He raised himself on one elbow to look down at her, to savor this. His fingers pumping inside her. She on the verge of cumming.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist. He half-expected her to make him stop. Instead, she increased the motion. Her gaze locked on his. Her mouth slack and her tongue peeked from the corner. Yeah, he had her, and his little Miss Judgey came hard.

The grunts were so unladylike. The tremors of her thighs jiggled his dick and he mentally told himself not yet. But not much longer either. With his fingers still owning her and making her quiver, he dove for her breasts. Dark, chocolate tips didn't melt in his mouth. No, they hardened against his tongue and sucking lips. This was better than the fantasies that had kept him awake. This was hotter than he ever imagined.

Then his dick demanded relief. He pulled his hand from her crotch and slowly licked each finger. She was delicious. Next time, he promised himself. Because there would be a next time and a time after that.

His self-control reached its limit and her writhing body and wandering hands didn't help. He grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip over her adorable little button until she screeched. With a low, throaty chuckle, he pushed inside.

Her liquid heat gripped him. Her tightness thrilled him. One hand held hers against the pillows while the other cupped her face. He wanted her eyes on him. He needed to see this moment and know that she didn't come here for an easy fuck. He wasn't just a dick or a vampire hustle. He was Damon Salvatore and she, Bonnie Bennett, was spread eagle on his bed beneath him because _she_ wanted _him_.

Those beautiful eyes, which were now a glowing copper and shiny as a brand-new penny, stared back at him. They screamed words that Bonnie had yet to say despite the incoherent passionate, guttural utterances. His thrusts deepened. An unexpected barrier halted him for just a moment. Then he broke through. In a flash, her eyes turned back to their usual vibrant, emerald green. Horror and surprise reflected in those dazzling orbs for the briefest of moments. Just as quickly, the copper returned and so did the passion and the desire.

Her arm snaked around him and her hand gripped his hip, guiding him deeper and harder inside her.

"Oh, witchy…"

Damon couldn't believe the strength in that one hand or the power of her thighs as they locked around his. He collapsed on top of her. Flat, soft planes of her belly pressed hard against the rigid lines of his abdomen. He felt the blood vessels form every tiny line as they spread from his eyes. The fangs popped from his gums and sunk into her tender flesh. Tangy, sweet deliciousness exploded in his mouth as she arched against him, her silken heat squeezing his cock mercilessly until he erupted inside her.

-%&%&%&-

Jeremy stepped over the fifth creaky step on the staircase to trudge to his room undetected. He'd passed Alaric dead to the world on the living room sofa, a crossbow within arm's reach. No doubt Elena was asleep in her room next to his. With Stefan gone, her car stayed on the curb at night a lot more than usual. The silence of the house was welcoming, Jeremy decided. After the strange goodbye with Bonnie, he didn't want prying eyes glaring at him. He needed to think.

The drive began with innocent intentions, but when she appeared in the moonlight wearing that silky top and short skirt…well, he kind of lost track of his initial goal. Of course, he wanted to have sex with her, but sex didn't seem enough. He'd had sex before. When he thought back to being deflowered by Vicky Donovan, he wanted more than that for Bonnie's first time.

Her first time. He paused in the middle of his room and remembered the stricken look on her face when she admitted to being a virgin. To be honest he hadn't thought about her sexual experience. She was so beautiful and fantastic that he found it hard to believe that half the male student body wasn't making plays for her. Hell, he couldn't believe it had taken him as long as it had to fall, but once he had, he went down hard.

He undressed and crawled into bed. Bonnie's scent still lingered in his mouth and on his fingers. In awhile he'd wash it away, but for now, his thoughts returned to their interlude in her grandma's house. They'd made out, nothing more than kissing and stuff, before, but tonight was different. Tonight was heaven. Tasting her. Making her squirm. Making her cum. The erection that hadn't fully subsided came back to life.

Jeremy settled in the sheets with plans of making Bonnie's first time special at the forefront of his mind while his hand closed around his cock and went to work. As soon as he got a good rhythm going, the whispers started.

_I'd never leave you hanging like that._

That was Vicky. Anna soon followed.

_If she loved you, she'd take care of you._

Jeremy's eyes shot opened. The two ghosts stood on both sides of his bed. Vicky stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. Anna's brow knitted into a disapproving frown as she folded her arms across her chest. His arousal deflated in his grasp. Anger and frustration rippled through him at an alarming rate.

"Get out," he said through clenched teeth.

_She doesn't love you_. Anna reached for him.

He scrambled from her. "You shouldn't be here."

_That Bennett witch is bad news, Jer_. Vicky sat on the edge of his bed.

"You don't even know her," he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You're dead. Go away—"

_We care about you._ Anna's eyes glittered with sudden tears. _I don't want to see you get hurt_.

"If that's true, you'll leave," Jeremy said. "If you really care about me, you'll go."

_Okay, if that's how you want it._ Vicky stood.

_But trust us, she will hurt you._

"Goodbye, Anna," he said, his heart racing. "Goodbye, Vicky."

The two forms vanished. He dropped onto the bed and pulled his pillow to his chest. The first time he saw them, it was just…_weird_. Now, it was really starting to freak him out. Every visit, they bitched about Bonnie. He hated that shit. Of the three women in his life, Bonnie was the only one who hadn't used him. She didn't screw him for drugs or play him to divulge family secrets. He'd known her his entire life. He'd loved her before he understood what it meant. Life after death gave him crystal clarity. He trusted Bonnie with his life and his heart.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

_It was supposed to be me. Just me. And Katherine, together forever._

The night was dark and cold, but it couldn't compare to the coldness that crept into his soul. Damon stared into the sparse woods. Before the war, this area had been plush with trees and vegetation. Now it was just a shell of what it used to be. When he saw his brother and knew that Katherine's plans for eternity differed from his, something inside him broke.

Clouds covered the moon and hid the stars. What little light that cut through the night hurt his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and then realized that he couldn't close off the noise. An owl hooted several yards away. A four-legged creature preyed on some unidentifiable smaller animal. Then he heard a twig snap. The sweet scent of honeysuckles slid down his throat. He recognized that smell. Before, he wouldn't have noticed, but everything had changed. Katherine had seen to that.

"Emily," he said just as she reached him.

"Yes." Her voice sounded soft and gentle. "This will help."

He opened his eyes to find her extending a tin cup toward him. Her coming to him surprised him. Everyone catered to Stefan. _Everyone_.

"What is it?"

"It's a tea. Some herbs. They provide ease."

He hesitated. "For what?"

"For everything. You're in transition," she said. "I know it isn't easy. This will help."

"Did you…" He swallowed hard, but the words slid out anyway. "Did Stefan have some, too?"

"I didn't…" She glanced away for a moment to look at the ground. Then she raised her head. Her full, shapely mouth curved into a faint smile. "I made the tea for you."

Customary words of gratitude failed him. He could not think of a response let alone utter one. Accepting the tin cup, he nodded his head and watched in stunned silence as she left him alone again. Katherine's deception combined with his current predicament made contemplating Emily's unexpected generosity too much for him to fathom.

He swallowed the tea in one gulp. It tasted horrible, but the results were miraculous. Everything became muted, softer somehow. His senses no longer attacked him. He felt some semblance of control, but there was a hunger.

No, he decided. Hunger was not an option. He would not do what was necessary to prolong this existence. He would wait it out. He would die a natural death.

During his rumination, he'd bent the handle of the cup until it dug into his palm. He looked at the distorted metal and his thoughts drifted to Emily. What was she doing here? Most of the slaves had run and he didn't blame them. Hell, he'd abandoned the Confederacy because he no longer believed in it, so he for damn sure could not condemn any person in bondage their desire for freedom. Yet, Emily stayed.

Why?

The founders had Katherine so if Emily felt indebted to her, surely that debt was cleared. As far as he and Stefan were concerned, Emily owed them nothing. If she had her wits about her, she would have killed them as they lay helpless before her.

Why was she there?

He reshaped the cup and spun on his heel. While he waited on his inevitable death, he could do one good thing. One final thing that if his father, Giuseppe knew, he'd kill him on the spot. Again.

Damon laughed. Mercy, that actually felt good.

He found her in the old, abandoned shack. She sat on the dirt floor with her back against the wall. A small fire flickered in front of her. Her bonnet rested on her lap. A single, thick braid curved around her neck to rest on her shoulder. Her honey brown skin glowed with warmth that Damon couldn't be sure came from the flames. He paused in the doorway, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Mr. Damon—"

"Please, don't," he said. "Just Damon."

She nodded. Upon that slight movement, he entered. "Here's your cup."

"Thank you." She took the cup from him. "I only managed to save the one."

"I thought so." He sat across from her. This intimacy felt unfamiliar, yet, not wrong. He felt his veins throbbing with urgency that escalated as he watched her. "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. When I came back, he was gone."

To be honest, Damon didn't give a damn where Stefan was. With Katherine gone, none of it mattered. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged.

"Emily, you should leave. You shouldn't stay here. I know some people who can help you—"

"I can't—"

"Yes, you can," he cut in. "You must. I'll give you their names. Just get to them and they will show you the way."

"Why are you…" Her hands clenched in her lap. "I wish I could."

Her refusal infuriated him. "Why won't you?"

"I can't leave you."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"Hurry up in there!"

"Okay," Bonnie's response to Caroline's cheerful demand came with significantly less enthusiasm. The hot shower did little to quell her jumbled nerves or the ache between her thighs. Not to mention the hideous bruise on her neck.

Everything hurt. Her body and her spirit ached with an unidentifiable emotion. She pulled on a robe and removed the shower cap from her head. Mist covered the mirror and that gave her some relief. She wasn't ready to face her reflection. This confusion scared her. Losing control rarely happened to her. She could only think of a few times and never had she lost control to the point where her memories were affected.

"If you want to hit the lingerie store before Jeremy gets here, we have to leave now!"

Bonnie jumped. Jeremy's coming. Tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't let him see her like this. She had to get it together.

"Bon?" All teasing had left Caroline's voice. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I'll be out in a minute. Um, I was thinking a scarf would look really cute with my outfit today. Do you have one—"

"The lavender one with the sparkles! Hold on."

Bonnie finished getting ready, but made no move to leave the protection of the bathroom until Caroline gave her the scarf. "Thanks."

She quickly wrapped it around her neck. Her friend's stare unnerved her. Where were the constant chatter and the plans for the weekend? She didn't need Caroline's scrutiny. She needed everything to be normal.

"What?" Bonnie asked when the quiet stretched longer than her nerves could stand.

"There's something different…" Caroline pressed a finger to her lips. "I can't… I'm not sure. What happened with you and Jer?"

Bonnie shrugged. "We talked." Then memory of sneaking through the back of Gram's house and making out with him on the floor hit her like a ton of soft, lovely plush bricks. It was a good memory. A fantastic memory. He made her feel special and he didn't push for more.

"I bet you did more than talk." Caroline grinned. "It's okay if you don't spill. Save the details for after this weekend. You can't hold anything back then. Does Elena know?"

"I don't know."

"Girl, you are so shell-shocked. Who would have thought…little Jeremy Gilbert…"

They spent the next two hours running in and out of lingerie stores. Caroline had a natural instinct for finding sales and Bonnie was happy to let her take control. By the time they returned to the Forbes house, their arms were loaded with tiny bags that held even tinier bits of fabric. She blushed at the thought of wearing them alone. She couldn't imagine parading in front of Jeremy in a half of this stuff. Apparently, Care was a little wilder than Bonnie had thought.

"You have to be more adventurous," Caroline was saying as loaded Bonnie's overnight bag with the new lingerie, toiletries, and other necessities. "You're way too serious. It's like twenty-four seven. Loosen up this weekend. Have fun. Be a girl."

"I'm always a girl," Bonnie snapped, "and I have fun."

"I know. I didn't mean… Look, you've been a little uptight lately is all I'm saying," Caroline said. "We all have been, but you…really, Bon. Maybe we put too much pressure on you with the spell casting and such. It's not fair."

"Do you hear me complaining?" She started to zip the bag close, but Caroline snatched it from her.

"No, but you should." The blonde vamp slipped something inside the bag before zipping it close. "No," she said when Bonnie reached for it, "it's a surprise. Trust me."

Before Bonnie could think of an objection or a protest, the doorbell rang. Caroline took the bag with her as she ran to answer the front door. Bonnie gathered her purse and sweater and followed at a normal pace. As she rounded the hallway, she considered her friend's observations. Was all this angst the cause of too much pressure? Maybe the memory loss was because of all the heavy duty spells she'd recently done. Heck, she'd almost killed an ancient vampire and on top of that, she brought her boyfriend back from the dead. It didn't get more hectic than that.

"Hey, babe!" The boyfriend met her in the foyer, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

"Um…"

"Yes, she's ready." Caroline pushed them out the door. "Have a great time and you know what I mean!"

Jeremy had her bag slung over his shoulder and held her hand as they walked to his SUV. She caught his glances from the corner of her eye. He hadn't missed her hesitation. When they reached the car, he dropped the bag on the backseat and took both her hands in his.

"Doubts again?"

"I don't know," she answered as honestly as she could.

"Nothing happens unless you want it to." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It will be good for us to get away. Just you and me, you know?"

She nodded, almost convinced.

"Really?" he asked, tilting his head down to make eye contact.

"Yeah, really. Let's do this."

**[A/N: Thanks for reading, alerting and favoriting! You guys are great and I appreciate it! **

**Did you catch the eye color change? I hope so. Think Damon understood what it meant or was he too…**_**ahem**_**…busy? I can't begin to say what happens in the next chapter except I know that Emily is not happy about this trip with Jeremy so expect a ruckus. Damon won't be thrilled to find out his little Miss Judgey has disappeared with Jeremy either. That Jeremy Gilbert seems to have a bull's-eye on him! Poor baby. Definitely another flashback with more of Emily and Damon. Possibly the ghosts return and try to stir up ish between Bonnie and Jeremy. Then, the memories of "that night" will come into play. Hmm…maybe I do have an idea about the next chapter after all. lol]**


	5. Chapter 5

The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 5: Look for the girl with the broken smile…

Damon woke to an empty bed and a full memory of an amazing night. He guessed Bonnie's morning disappearance shouldn't come as a disappointment. They had been playing cat and mouse since this _thing_ between them started. He was first to admit he enjoyed a good game, but after last night, playtime was over.

After quickly showering and dressing in his preferred basic black, he took stock of his bedroom. Bonnie's sexy little get-up lay in pieces on the floor. The image of her petite, curvaceous frame spilling from the ivory contraption would stay in his head for quite a while. He grabbed the nightie pieces and tossed them into the trash, but the panties, although ripped beyond repair, still held her delicious scent. These scant bits of fabric were keepers, he grinned to himself. He pocketed the trophy and headed out.

"Where are you, little witchy?" he murmured as he folded into his vintage Mustang.

The obvious choice was her house. He headed their first. Her sporty little Prius was absent from the curb and the garage so he tried his next guess. After an hour of driving, he realized his guesses weren't adding up to much and his frustration level was starting to rise. He needed a drink. Something to soothe the edge so that when he did find her, he didn't go straight to batshit crazy. He knew her well enough to know that batshit crazy would put the brakes on this _thing_ faster than he wanted to admit. So he headed to the Grill. Calling Alaric for buddy bonding wouldn't shake his edge so he didn't bother with any friendship overtures. He had gone into automatic mode when he hopped into the Mustang to look for her. More alone time would give him clarity and the presence of mind to know what he intended to do when he found her.

Although she came on to him like a cat in heat, there was no mistaking her experience was minimal. Damon found it odd, though. One minute she moved like a woman who knew what she wanted and how she wanted it done. Yet, there was no mistaking no man had ever been all the way there before. Not even Gilbert, he thought with a smirk.

A waitress delivered his whiskey and he told her to leave the bottle. Her green eyes brightened when he handed her a hefty tip for her guarantee that he'd be left in peace. After she turned away, he sat back in stunned haze of memories. Last night, Bennett's eyes flickered with different colors—from shiny copper to dazzling emerald and back again. In all their fights and grudging partnerships, he remembered her eyes being the same shade of precious gems. Yet, somehow last night, they glowed like polished brass. Until that fateful moment when he helped her make the transition from girl to woman. Then, the green was back in full force.

He poured a drink and swallowed it down. The eye color thing had to be some weird witchy thing. What did he know about spells anyway? Copper or emerald. It didn't matter to him. She was beautiful either way. And knowing that she chose him as her first lover… Damon swallowed another drink. Dammit, he had to find her. She couldn't keep running away.

From his secluded section, he had a view of all exits. Caroline's entrance could be just the clue he'd been looking for. He moved to approach her. Then her phone rang. She fumbled in her huge, clumsy bag until she found it. With super speed and over a century of practice, he positioned himself close enough to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, Elena!"

"I'm sorry, Care. I'm running late. I'm on my way."

"No problem. I'll wait for you at the bar."

"Have you heard from Bonnie?"

"Not yet."

"I haven't heard from Jeremy," Elena said. "And yes, I know they're going to the lake house. My brother has never been an early riser. He gave himself away without realizing it."

_The lake house? With Gilbert? _Damon frowned. _She went anyway? What the fuck._

"You should have seen them when they left." Caroline couldn't keep the smile from her voice. "They were so cute."

"They are adorable together," Elena agreed. "Jeremy's been a little messed up, but with Bonnie, he's not the kid he used to be. I gotta admit I never saw it coming."

"Your brother's hot."

"Gross!"

Burning with anger and the green-eyed demon of jealousy fast on his heels, Damon left the Grill in a blur.

-%&%&%&-

"Have you ever felt totally out of control…like nothing was making sense?"

Bonnie's softly asked question pulled Jeremy from his jumbled thoughts of ghosts, the afterlife, all things supernatural and the quiet, beautiful girl who sat beside him in the passenger seat. Since leaving Caroline's, their conversation had been minimal. _Want something to eat? No. Need a pit stop? No._ Then a weird silence that made him wonder if any second she'd demand he turn the car around and take her back to Mystic Falls and never see him again. His heart told him that thought was pure craziness, but his gut had other ideas.

He glanced from the road to admire her perfect profile. Dark sunglasses perched on the perky tip of her nose and still somehow managed to hide her gorgeous green eyes from him. The usual faint smile that curved her full lips failed to appear. Her fingers tugged at the scarf around her neck.

"All the time," he said. "Nothing about our lives makes sense. At this point, I wouldn't know what normal is."

"Yeah."

"After my parents died, everything changed. _Everything_… Some for the worst, but some for the better." He took her hand, sliding his fingers between hers as he settled their joined hands on his right thigh. "At first, Elena left me in the dark about everything, but I still knew something was wrong, you know. I think somehow you always know when something is wrong."

She turned toward him. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

There was another hour to their drive, and clouds loomed overhead. He should probably try to outdrive the storm, but he couldn't resist the urge to pull over. A gravel drive led to an abandoned gas station. He parked the SUV under the building's rusty awning, lowered their windows, and cut the engine. Bonnie's fingers tightened against his.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stopping for a minute," he answered. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. A warm breeze from the upcoming storm swept her hair across her face. She brushed the tendrils from her cheek. What he could see of her face remained neutral.

"That's not much of an answer."

"It's all I have. Jer, a storm is coming. We should get back on the road—"

"In a minute. Look, if you're worried about…" He drew in a quick breath. "If you think this trip is about sex, well, it's not."

"Okay."

Her clipped tone rippled down his spine and not in a good way. "Bonnie—"

"I heard you the first time."

"Really?"

Their hands broke free as she shifted on the seat to face him. "Really. Can we just go?"

"Fine." He got them back on the road.

"About last night…"

Jeremy glanced at her for second before directing his attention back to the interstate. The words just hung in the car between them. The silence was decidedly unpleasant and he didn't like it. When he wanted to talk, she blew him off and now this. Suddenly, he was on edge.

"What about last night?"

He didn't miss how she folded her arms across her chest and pressed against the passenger door. Body language revealed more than people realized. Bonnie's was saying things he didn't understand and didn't want to accept.

"What about it?" he repeated.

"About what you did to me—"

"From what I recall, you enjoyed what I did to you," he cut in. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened from the effort. "We created electricity. Fireworks and shit lit up the place. Are you saying now that you didn't enjoy it?"

"I-I… never mind." She winced as she shifted on the seat. Her back greeted him with accusations.

"Bonnie?"

"I said never mind. Let's not talk about it right now."

"I don't understand _you_ right now."

"I don't understand myself," she mumbled under her breath. A little louder, she added, "I haven't been to the lake house since Elena, Caroline, and I had our shared sweet sixteen out here. Your parents were so cool to do that."

He recognized the change in subject and had half a mind to redirect its course. But from the stiff set of her shoulders and faint tremor of her chin, he decided against it. They'd be at the lake house soon enough. Whatever was going wrong with them would be made right there.

"Yeah, my parents were real proud of themselves," he said, softly. "They loved making the three of you happy."

"It was a great party."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"I can't leave you."

Emily would have taken the words back if she could but once spoken, there was no going back. The look Damon gave her spun with bewilderment, confusion, and disbelief. She grabbed a stick to stoke the fire until the flame enlarged between them. She couldn't stand knowing that he couldn't grasp her feelings for him. Of course Emily Bennett should have no affection for Damon Salvatore. The truth be told, she had no understanding as to how her heart had opened for him. But it had. She couldn't stop it now no more than she could stop the sun from rising the next morning.

"Whatever promises you made to Katherine can't supersede your own safety," Damon said. "You owe it to yourself to get out of here."

How could she tell him this wasn't about a promise to Katherine? Her service to the vampire was based on a debt that Katherine would never let Emily pay. However this pull to Damon had nothing to do with what she owed to Katherine Pierce or Petrov or whatever the wicked woman decided to call herself. Confessions demanded to expel from her. It took a great amount of willpower to keep them within. She shook her head and wrapped her shawl tight around her. Even with all the powers of nature at her disposal, she still felt helpless and so very small.

"Emily?" He moved around the fire to sit close beside her. Warm colors of the fire reflected across his pale, angular features. Concern shone vividly in his clear blue eyes. "I give you my word that no harm will come to you. My friends can be trusted. They will see you safely to freedom."

"I will never know freedom." The words formed before she could think to stop them.

"You mustn't think like that." Long, tapered fingers closed around her arm. Despite the heavy woolen fabric that prevented a flesh-to-flesh connection, the coolness of his touch seeped through.

Although many slave owners availed themselves of the female flesh in the slave quarters, the Salvatore brothers had never been in that number. However, the same could not be said of their father. Emily doubted Damon had ever touched a woman such as her before. She knew if things were different, he probably would never have. But here, alone in the woods with their lives so different than what they were before, a shift had transpired.

Time seemed to stop. He looked down at where he had joined them and then into her eyes, searching and then understanding. Understanding…because in that moment she knew that he finally recognized her as not only a person deserving freedom, but as a woman worthy of desire.

"Damon!"

Upon Stefan's cry, Damon released her, stood and left the building. She could hear the younger brother's excited, hurried conversation. Damon's lowered, muffled tones made her curious. She edged close to the doorway and watched them. Stefan had returned with a woman and was thrusting her toward Damon as if she were a ragdoll and not a human being.

"He's fed," she whispered under her breath. Circumstanced had dictated that she always keep her emotions in check, but as she watched Stefan unleash his powers of persuasion on his brother, she couldn't stop the sudden tears that blurred her vision.

_Damn you, Katherine. _

Emily put out the fire and gathered her things. She couldn't bear to watch the inevitable transpire. She had to leave before her heart splintered into pieces.

-%&%&%&-

_The Lake House, Present Day_

The dark clouds that loomed over the otherwise picturesque view of the Gilbert vacation home and surrounding lake and forest mirrored the unease that had settled over Bonnie. Tension had become the third passenger in the SUV and created an invisible border between her and Jeremy. As the ache between her thighs ebbed and flowed, flashes of images flittered on the fringes of her memory. Suspicion reared its ugly little head and refused to be ignored regardless how many times she told herself _Jeremy would never_.

"It's gonna come down pretty hard," Jeremy said. "We'd better hurry."

They made it to the porch seconds before the downpour unleashed itself. He unlocked the door and tossed their bags inside. When she hung back, he regarded her with a furrowed brow. "You coming?"

"Yeah." She pushed past him. The hurt that darkened his chocolate brown eyes cracked her resolve for a second, but she couldn't let it get to her. Something happened last night and she had to get to the bottom of it. Of course, Jeremy would never…but she _hurt_. She shouldn't hurt.

"The rain will make the temp drop," he said. "I'll start a fire. You can choose your room."

He stormed outside, letting the door slam shut behind him. None of this made sense, Bonnie thought, as she grabbed her bag and headed down the hall. There were a lot of guys out there who'd take advantage of a girl, but Jeremy wasn't that guy. He'd been direct about his feelings for her and protecting her the best way he could, but with everything else, he was so sweet and gentle. And if they had gone all the way—_come on, Bonnie_—had sex, surely, she'd remember it. All of it and not just flashes that left her confused and a little scared.

She chose the first bedroom on the right and dropped her bag near the door. As she contemplated things that didn't make sense, she heard the front door open and close. There was a loud thud on the floor followed by a series of _fuck_, _shit_ and _sonuvabitch_. They couldn't spend another hour like this. She squared her shoulders and returned to the main room.

Rain soaked his t-shirt and caused the cotton to stick to Jeremy's broad shoulders and back like a second skin. His dark hair lay plastered to his head. The jerky motion of throwing logs into the fireplace testified to his agitated state. She subconsciously rubbed the bruise on her neck as she stepped closer.

"Are the logs wet?" she asked.

"What?" He threw another into the fireplace. The stack was high enough. If he added more, he'd burn the house down.

"If they're wet, I can start the fire—"

He stiffened. "I can start a fire, Bonnie."

"I know. I was just… Never mind."

He turned and faced her. "I'm sorry. It's cool when you do that. Go ahead."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Within seconds, Bonnie had a huge fire roaring in the fireplace. The tension that had ridden with them to the lake house suddenly returned. Her decision to put an end to it felt futile. She'd always been able to say her piece. Now, she felt like something was holding her back.

"I don't get it." He moved to stand just a foot from her. "Have you changed your mind about being here with me?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

Surprise and hurt took residence in his eyes. "Why?"

"What happened last night?" she asked, rubbing her neck again.

"Bon, you know what happened," he said, a gently, a slow smile curving his mouth. He closed the distance between them. One hand took hers and the other curved against her neck, massaging the bruise through the scarf. "It was magical."

"So we had sex?"

"Sure, I guess." He laughed. "Yeah. But not really?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" His talking in riddles was putting her off balance. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you," he said, serious and without a hint of humor. "You're acting weird, Bonnie. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't change the subject."

She tugged free of him. The scarf came off in his hand. His gaze narrowed in on her neck.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"You have a fucking bite mark on your neck!" He shoved past her to grab the framed mirror from the wall. He thrust it at her. "Look! You're throwing weird accusations at me and you let some fucking vampire bite you!"

"What do you mean let?" She couldn't believe her own reflection. Since learning how to fell vampires with the aneurysm spell, she never let any get close enough to inflict damage. There was no way in hell—

"Motherfuck," Jeremy continued. "Damon, that no good sonuvabitch."

He watched the conflicting emotions that played across her face. Confusion seemed to be the strongest and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make everything better. Then the ghosts' warnings came back at him in full force.

_The Bennett witch is bad news._

_Trust us, she will hurt you._

Not Bonnie, he thought. Just because Damon was asking about her the other day didn't mean... Well, it didn't mean Bonnie was interested in him.

_But fuck_.

She did call the asshole's name out in her sleep. That couldn't have been random. And now a bite mark on her neck?

Jeremy stepped back. "Bonnie, what the fuck is going on?"

"I-I don't know." The tears that sprang to her eyes nearly did him in.

"You have to know," he said, hating the crack in his voice. "You have the power to kill a vampire with your mind. A bite like that wouldn't happen unless you wanted it."

She shook her head. Her hand covered the mark as she turned her back to him.

"Okay, things have been crazy lately, right?" He burned to take her in his arms, but he held back. _I love you_ lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he kept it in check, too. "We can figure this out. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Maybe we could talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk out," she said. Her voice harder than he'd ever heard it before. "This isn't working."

"You don't mean that."

She turned to face him. Her head tilted at an angle of defiance. "Yes, I do."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it!" she yelled. "You and me…no, Jeremy! I don't want this!"

"But last night—"

"Last night with you was a big mistake! If I could take it back, I would."

-%&%&%&-

Damon had to speed read through three of Stefan's journals before he found the one that had the entry about Stefan and Elena's trip to the Gilbert lake house. As usual, his brother's record of his life was thorough as fuck and Damon had everything he needed to find his little witch's present location. With the Gilbert kid no less.

He broke several speed laws until the rain created too much of a hazard. By the time he reached the little romantic getaway, his level of ire had risen and dipped with as many curves as a rollercoaster. Under normal circumstances, he'd rush from the Mustang and onto his prey without a second thought. But these weren't normal circumstances. Bonnie was different. She got to him in ways that other females never had—not Katherine or even her doppelganger, Elena. Bonnie challenged him. Even though the sex with her had amazed him, he had to grudgingly admit that it wasn't just the sex that had him roaring out here in the pouring rain without a second thought. Whatever it was that kept pulling him to her had to be acknowledged. No running away or pretending otherwise.

The raised voices coming from the house had him out of the Mustang and on the porch in a rush of motion. Accusations were flying. Anger mingled with hurt. Goodbye sounded final through the solid wooden barrier of the door. If he had ever had an invitation, Damon would have rushed in. The whole vampire/invitation thing was total bullshit. His hand clenched into a fist at his side. Jeremy sounded so distraught and even though Bonnie was a witch with crazy ass powers, emotions threw people out of sorts. If anyone knew that, it was Damon. _Dammit, if that kid laid a hand on her—_

Then the door flew open and Bonnie was there in his arms. Stunned didn't even tell the half of it. The way she curved against him as she belonged there… Shit, nothing had ever felt so right. He closed his arms around her, holding her tight against him while remembering he could crush her if he wasn't careful. He reveled in the feel of her in his arms even as his eyes locked on the Gilbert kid.

If looks could kill, Jeremy would have staked him with a single glance. He suddenly disappeared and returned with an overnight bag which he promptly threw onto the ground. The door slammed with the promise of finality.

"Take me home," Bonnie whispered against his chest.

Funny, that had been Damon's plan all along.

**[A/N: I hope this chapter answers the questions about Bonnie and how much she knows when Emily is in control of her body. There are times when the two souls mingle, but there are moments when one is in full control. However, Bonnie does have flashes. More that will be revealed in the next chapter. The previous chapter was a turning point and this is the fallout. My only prediction for Chapter 6 is that there will be more tug of war between Bonnie and Emily. Damon will have to figure out what his intentions are with Bonnie. And yes, more flashbacks. **

**I like Jeremy so this chapter hurt. *sniff, sniff* But it had to be done. Oh, well. He will continue to be in the story. Unlike the TV show's view of her, in this fic as in many Bonnie fics, guys dig her. Even though he's hurt, this Jeremy isn't going down without a fight. **

**Thank you so much for the story alerts/favorites and reviews! Your comments are awesome. I truly enjoy reading them so don't be shy.]**


	6. Chapter 6

The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 6: Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me…

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Blood seeped from the gaping wound like water gushing from a waterfall and Damon was a man dying of thirst. His throat constricted. The smell of the pumping red fluid was so intoxicating. He clenched his hands into fists in a futile effort to stave off the urge to tear into her. Meanwhile, his brother stared at him with devilish delight. Darkness that went deeper than mere color had seeped into Stefan's eyes. Blood spilled from his mouth in an unseemly fashion. His fingers dug into the woman's flesh as he thrust her into Damon's arms. That one final move made it impossible for him to resist.

Thought escaped him. Instinct took over. He tore into the woman's neck. Like a beast, he ravaged her. Somewhere buried beneath the overwhelming need to sate his hunger lay his humanity and its disgust at his actions. In a matter of seconds, his decision to die an honorable death was defeated. The salty, crimson sustenance consumed him and he lost the power to turn away until his victim lay limp in his arms, her last breath swallowed by him.

Only as the final trickle slid down his throat did Damon return to his senses. The woman fell to a heap at his feet. With her blood pumping anew in his veins, the full impact of his transgressions struck him. He looked down at the lifeless figure and realized she was no stranger. Her father owned a tavern on the outskirts of town. She baked bread for the soldiers. Her caring smile gave them courage while her hearty bread sustained them. Before he quit the war and a cause that he questioned, he had witnessed how her small offering had given hope to the soldiers whose background did not share the same comforts as his. All the while he thought of this, he felt the strength of Stefan's gaze pricking his skin like needles digging into his flesh. Unrivaled rage coursed through him.

"I knew you'd like her," Stefan said, an unholy grin stretching his mouth. "There's more. The Lockwoods are having a ball tonight."

"No, Stefan—"

"Yes, perhaps the ball would be too dangerous, but it would be our best option."

Damon didn't care for the risk. Excitement danced around Stefan. Damon found the emotion threatening to take hold of him, too. In fact, many emotions were stronger than they had been just moments before. Courage coursed through him with intensity when moments before it had waffled on the edge. And _need_… An insatiable need that surpassed hunger lurched through him. The scent of honeysuckles hovered in his memory. He wanted to taste honeysuckles. He wanted to feel it slither across his tongue and slip deep into his abyss.

He wanted to taste Emily.

With Stefan fast on his heels, Damon turned and headed back to the shack. But it was empty. The small, intimate fire was nothing more than a pile of ashes. He drew in a deep breath. There she was again. That delicious, earthy fragrance. He felt his face contort and the fangs rip from his gums.

_No! Not like this. _

He pressed a hand over his face. Shallow, deep breaths returned his features to normal. All the while, Stefan's stare trapped him with its ferocity.

"Come with me, Damon."

"Not now," he said.

"We can't stay here forever."

"No," he said, becoming impatient. "Listen, you find us a place and I'll go look for Emily."

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"Because I need to find her."

"I'll come with you—"

"No!"

Stefan's jaw clenched. "Why not?"

_So many questions!_

Damon had no intention of being interrogated by his younger brother. He pulled his stare from the pile of dust to meet the wild-eyed stance of the younger Salvatore. Annoyance rattled inside Damon's chest.

_These questions are a hindrance, dammit! _

"Just find us a place." Off Stefan's look, he added in a gentler, more controlled tone, "She helped us when she didn't need to. I want to make sure she's safe."

"Fine."

Stefan raced off in one direction and Damon, following Emily's scent, raced off in another.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

An enigma, Damon thought, casting a glance at the quiet woman-child who huddled before the roaring fireplace. Witchcraft aside, Bonnie Bennett was a crazy little mystery that begged to be unraveled bit by bit.

He handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate with a heaping helping of whipped cream on top. She accepted his offering with a half slant to her full lips. Gold and orange reflected like a masterpiece against her caramel cheeks and reminded him of autumn and all its majestic beauty. Mesmerized by the glow of copper in her over bright orbs, he found himself joining her on the hearth, ever mindful of how easily she'd once turned the flames on him.

The drive from the lake house had been quiet, yet the silence was far from uncomfortable. He couldn't explain it, but he sensed peace had settled over her within the small confines of his muscle car. A couple of times he felt her gaze lock onto him. When he redirected his attention from the rain-drenched road onto her, she looked away. The sudden rapid pounding of her heart echoed in his eardrums. _Surely, nerves hadn't come into play between them now? _

Then they were in Mystic Falls. The option of her place or the boardinghouse appeared at the traffic light. Not a word nor objection passed from her lips. If anything, she seemed to hold her breath, as if waiting for him to make the decision. Of course, he took her home. To _his_ home.

So here they were. She with a mug of cocoa in her hand and he with a mug of blood in his. For the first time in—well, _maybe ever_—a female rendered him clueless. Was she playing him? Or was she playing Gilbert? If so, why? She didn't strike him as the fantasy type. If anything, she was that wholesome girl next door. The one guys like him avoided like the plague or sought out to corrupt until the girls no longer recognized themselves.

He sipped from his mug and watched in fascination as she did the same. Ecstasy danced in those dazzling eyes as she inhaled the steaming chocolate. A bit of whipped cream latched onto her upper lip. She wiped it off with a slow, tantalizing swipe of her tongue. The low moan that emitted from her throat vibrated through him and went straight to his dick. Damon's senses went on instant alert.

"It's _soooo_ good," she murmured. Somehow, she'd made drinking an erotic pastime. Damon wanted nothing more than to be a mug of chocolate in her grasp.

"It's just Swiss Miss," he ground out, forcing himself to remain still as he enjoyed the vision of her in the throes of pleasure.

"Mmm…" She licked her lips. "It tastes like heaven."

"Umpfh."

He pushed from the hearth and headed straight for the bar. What-the-fuck-punch sure would do the trick right now, but it wouldn't be wise. He poured some bourbon into his mug and took a deep drag. Behind him, he heard the distinct sounds of more swallowing and savoring of every drop. As if she'd never had hot chocolate before. _Dammit, Bennett_. He added more bourbon and downed the rest of the mug.

All of that moaning and sighing took him right back to last night and him pounding her slick, liquid heat. Willpower had never been one of his strongest traits, but he'd promised himself no more sex with the witch until he had a crystal clear understanding of what it meant to her. Shit, even though he was loathe to admit it, the sex had awakened something in him and he'd tear the place down before he let the caramel-hued honey play him for a fool.

"Want some more?" he asked when the hollowness of the empty cup echoed with her disappointment.

"No."

He turned just as a yawn overtook her. The sleepy smile she gave him chipped away at the wall he was working overtime to erect.

"That was good."

"Apparently."

She stood and took the mug to the bar. "Thank you. It was kind of you to come for me."

A memory fought to resurface in the back of his mind, but he couldn't grasp it. Yet, he had the strangest feeling those words had been said to him before. With the same lilt in a sweet, husky voice and a flirtatious tilt of the head. _Eh, déjà vu. Whatever_. He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have run off with Jeremy," he said.

"It was a mistake," she agreed. She held his gaze for a second before she looked away. A self-recriminating frown darkened her smooth brow. "I couldn't stop it."

Damon frowned. He took her chin. Tender and gentle was the last thing he felt as vivid images assaulted him. Yet, with tenderness, he cupped her face and gently, he coerced her to meet his eyes. "He forced you to go?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't like that."

"Tell me." Again, he held himself taut, ready to spring if his darkest thoughts came tumbling from her luscious, little mouth. His voice came in a deceptively soft murmur. "How was it?"

Another yawn escaped her and he couldn't determine if it was real or forced. Was she hedging? If Jeremy played Captain Caveman with her, she had to know that Damon wouldn't put up with it. Any consideration that her status as a witch could protect her against her mere mortal human boyfriend flew out the window. Instead, Damon saw red. As in Jeremy's blood. Flowing effusively from the boy's body as Damon beat him to a pulp and sucked him dry.

"I'm so tired." She released another yawn. "All of this has been so very tiring. I never imagined…" She wandered to the long, leather sofa. "May I?"

"No, you may not."

His refusal cut her to the quick. Even if Damon didn't have keen observation skills, the sudden flare of hurt would have been hard to miss. She actually recoiled as if he'd struck her. Something akin to guilt—not quite like it because Damon Salvatore never felt guilty about anything—perched on his shoulder or maybe lurched in his gut. He couldn't be sure which. He tried to ignore it, but the damn feeling wouldn't show him mercy.

"I mean," he said with a jerky half smile, "you'll be more comfortable upstairs."

She did that seductive glide thing that brought her just inches from him. Her head tilted in an angle of gentlewomanly acquiesce and her elbow extended ever so slightly from her in silent invitation. Damon cocked an eyebrow as he took her elbow and led her to the staircase. This was a side of Bonnie that he had never seen before. She usually wore her independence with that haughty tilt of her head and deadly glint in her eyes. But this petite little thing who rested her hand on his reminded him of the women of his youth. Their feminine wiles and coquettish flirtatiousness blindsided many of his peers because underneath many of those women resided will of steel. The 1860s created a unique generation and if he didn't know any better, he'd wonder if they had somehow breached a time warp.

They reached the second floor. Damon's preoccupation with his thoughts and slow, measured steps allowed him to observe Bonnie's path. She was leading them straight to his bedroom. As much as he'd like that scenario, he wasn't having it. He caught her wrist and pulled until they stood in front of the first guest room.

"We almost passed it," he said, just barely containing the humor in his voice.

"Oh?"

"This is your room tonight. The bed is freshly made and the bathroom is clean. You'll find everything you need inside."

"Oh." She mustered a smile and noticed how it didn't fully reach her eyes. Then, she suddenly sagged against the doorframe.

On instinct, he reached out for her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so very tired." Her head fell against his chest.

He bent and lifted her into his arms, her head still resting heavily against him. Imitating a groom on his wedding night, Damon carried Bonnie to the large queen-sized bed. He placed her in the middle and moved to sit at the foot of the bed. To his surprise, she was fast asleep. _The little witch…_

Shaking his head, he whispered to himself, "An unbelievable enigma."

-%&%&%&-

The white two-story framed house appeared even less a sanctuary than it had after his parents' tragic car accident. A large, solid lump lodged in Jeremy's throat as he contemplated the success of entering the structure without discovery, without questions, without notice. His hands gripped the steering wheel until they ached from the exertion. If he had somewhere else to go, he would. Staying at the lake house had been out of the question. His normal stoner hangouts no longer had the same appeal. And upstairs in his bedroom the memories of the girl who just hours ago broke his heart lingered.

Rain had left the streets slick and the street lamps created an eerie reflection on the glistening street and sidewalk. Clouds covered the moon, leaving the few adventurous stars to fend for themselves. That's how Jeremy felt. Like he was fending for himself. Dammit, this hurt. It cut deeper than when Vicky wavered between him and Tyler Lockwood and definitely more than when he discovered Anna only made moves on him to get her mother out of the tomb. Yeah, they connected later, but in the beginning it was all about what she wanted. Same as with Vicky. Both girls only saw him as a means to an end.

But not Bonnie. She'd seen him from the very beginning as a bratty little kid to the man he was becoming. He didn't want to believe that she had used him, too.

Jeremy sighed. It was late and he was tired. He couldn't hide out forever. The maneuver from the SUV to the second floor of the house would have to have to be remembered for future use. Silence had greeted his every step. He released the breath that he'd been holding and pushed inside his room.

His bags fell from his grasp as he crawled into bed. Sleeping would be a miracle. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and turned it on. No messages from Bonnie. What did he expect? Would she suddenly come to her senses and beg him to rescue her from that prick, Damon Salvatore.

_Damon Salvatore?_

How many times had that sonuvabitch been so willing to let her die to save Elena? Didn't Bonnie realize the vampire only saw her as an instrument? Her witch powers were a tool to him. That fucking asshole didn't appreciate Bonnie Bennett, the person. He only saw her as someone to manipulate for his will. To get to Elena.

Jeremy grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face. One deep breath and she was inside him again. That beautiful scent that was all Bonnie claimed him in the way that only she could. He rolled over onto his side, curving his body against it as he hugged the soft, malleable object to his chest.

-%&%&%&-

The first thing Bonnie noticed upon awakening was her overall languid state. Since danger and doom landed in Mystic Falls and her powers were in constant need, rest had become a long lost friend. Exhaustion always hung on the fringes. She usually ignored it and kept on keeping on. Everyone needed her. Taking a break to catch up on shuteye wasn't an option she allowed herself. Now as she rolled onto her back and burrowed deep into the cool, silky sheets and—

_Wait. Silky sheets? _

Complete relaxation gave way to utter shock as both eyes flew open and she shot up ramrod straight. Memories collided inside her brain like a kaleidoscope with none of it forming a cohesive picture. She and Jeremy went to the lake house, but this huge four-poster bed with its sinfully addictive bedding was not a part of the Gilbert vacation home. Where the hell was she? She opened her mouth to call out for him, but then the slightest movement in the darkest corner of the room caught her full attention.

Ice-blue eyes regarded her with the strongest intent and calculation. She resisted the urge to bring him to his knees and instead, she focused on her heart to return to its normal pace.

"Damon," she said, gathering the covers to her.

"Bonnie," he said, as he moved with feline precision from the window seat to stand at the foot of the bed.

"We're at the boardinghouse."

His answer to her pathetically disguised question was a smirk. She counted to ten to stop herself from reacting.

"I don't want to play games—"

"Finally, she says something that makes sense."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why am I here? Where's Jeremy?"

He released a low growl that made her jump. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like you don't know." He moved so swiftly that she didn't have time to catch her breath before he was in her face. His hands gripped the covers as if he would tear them from her at a moment's notice. "You're here because you want to be."

The intensity of his glare told her that he believed every word. She could dispute it, but her sixth sense warned that nothing good would come of it. And if she had to admit the truth, there were blocks of time that she had no way of fully accounting. What happened during those moments that only came to her in hazy patches? Were those dreams about her and Damon true? Sure, since the 60s Dance, she had grudgingly come to an acknowledgement of attributes that she found marginally appealing.

_Oh, fuck, Bennett! Admit it. The way Damon pressed his body against yours on the dance floor made your pulse beat a little faster and you haven't been as oblivious to his hotness as you once were._

Damn, how she hated admitting any of that to herself, but once done, she could move on. Process. Figure out what the hell was going on _now_.

So, she tried a different, less confrontational tactic.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for one day, ten hours, and thirty-six minutes."

"No, seriously, Damon."

His eyebrows quirked and his mouth tightened. His grip on the covers slackened. "I am serious."

All the fight left her. She slumped against the pillows. The bed barely moved as he sat, facing her. With surprising tenderness, he brushed her hair from her face. His large, cool hand pressed against her cheek. She didn't know what to make of his caring gestures. Her brain was on the brink of shutting down, but she'd never been that weak girl. Bonnie fought for control and won. Only straight thinking would produce answers.

"Okay…um…obviously, I'm a little confused," she confessed with difficulty. Fuck, she hated showing weakness! "Was I casting a spell? If Klaus returned with Stefan…or if Elijah's back…look, I don't remember, okay."

"No spells and no returns," he said, continuing to caress her cheek. "You really don't remember."

Dammit, he was so caring and understanding! It scared her. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes. She refused to let them spill. She could not let him see that weakness. Not Damon. Being vulnerable with him was not an option she wanted to consider. She'd already done it once and it would be far too easy to do it again.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

The question threw her off guard. She'd been so busy building her defenses that she hadn't prepared herself for him taking the logical stance. Okay, then. Logical was good. She understood logic where she and Damon were concerned. Bringing emotions into this was just the result of too much sleep. She met his penetrating stare and knew immediately that her rationalization was way off base. Somehow, emotion had created a cocoon around them. Even though she didn't know how or when didn't make it no less real or true. Damon Salvatore actually cared about her distress and that touched her more than she ever thought possible.

"Bonnie?"

"Um, the lake house…" She searched his face, hoping whatever she read there would tell her that her words made sense. That the memory of being there wasn't based on fantasy. At some point, she was actually there. Whatever caused her to be here in bed in the boardinghouse somehow came from that moment there at the Gilberts'. "Jeremy had just started a fire and then he found the…he found the bite mark."

She raised her hand to her neck. Her fingertips traced the raised flesh. Right on cue, her heart started its hectic cadence again. "He said you did this to me. Did you?"

"If you were faking, I could be angry," he murmured.

"Faking what?"

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

She nodded. "What do you think I'm faking?"

"Nothing, Bonnie." He gave her one last caress and then stood.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Which time?" he asked, releasing a humorless laugh.

"I don't understand."

"That makes two of us."

Vulnerability be damned. She needed something. Anything that would get her out of the hazy abyss of confusion. "Dammit, Damon! You're so fucking cryptic. I have a bite on my neck. I don't remember getting it. I'm here and I don't remember how or why you would bring me here. If you have the answers, tell me!"

"I was hoping you'd tell me!" His pale blue eyes glowed with feral intensity. "Yes, I bit your neck! And I brought you here because you wanted me to!"

"What else?"

Because although he stopped abruptly, the glint in his eyes told her there was more. Maybe more than she wanted to know, but she had to know. He seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a moment. Then true to the Damon Salvatore way, he went blazing in with no holds barred.

"And I made love to you because you came to me," he said quietly. "I wanted you and you wanted me. Then the next day you ran off with Gilbert. And now you don't remember any of it."

"I…we…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, Bonnie. We did."

"I would _never_—"

"You _did_," he cut in. "Don't look at me with those judgey eyes and that innocent act. If you regret it now, it's too bad. Some things you can't ever take back." He stormed to the door and flung it open. Without turning around, he added, "I'm glad it was me and not Gilbert."

The full impact of his parting words hit her after he vanished. The soreness between her thighs and the accusations she'd tossed at Jeremy broke through her memory haze. That part was real. But not with Jeremy. She and Jeremy had never, but she and Damon had.

_Me and Damon? _

"Oh, God." She choked back a sob. Did Jeremy know? But that was the least of her concerns. Damon accused her of coming on to him. Then like a dam bursting, memories flashed before her. Of the vampire on top of her. Of their naked bodies writhing together. Of Damon's hardness buried deep inside her. The pain…the pleasure…and the sudden return to darkness.

The memory kept returning and playing back over and over again. She could feel his mouth and his tongue sliding over her. His hands discovering every inch of her body. She opening herself to him and dammit, he hadn't lied. She wanted it. She wanted him.

It was way too much. Bonnie tumbled from the bed and made a mad search for anything presentable. She found her overnight bag in the closet. Caroline's parting gift of crotchless panties fell out and Bonnie threw them across the room. She dug past the sexy lingerie from the girls' shopping spree to pull out jeans and a t-shirt. After quickly dressing, she slung the bag over her shoulders and ran.

**[A/N: Yes, Bonnie knows that her v-card is gone and it ain't ever coming back. Now, that she's on the run, who will she run to? Will Damon let her get away so easily? Will Emily? Questions that will be answered in Chapter 7. Your interest in the fic is ever so appreciated. Reviews are a sweet elixir so don't be shy about dropping a line. My goal is to write the next chapter a lot sooner than I wrote this one, but I can't say for sure. I can say that I was a little annoyed that none of Bonnie's friends cared enough in the last episode to go to her even though she was in an obvious state of distress. Yet, Elena voiced her willingness to risk life and limb to rescue Damon from Klaus and Rebekah. Too bad she can't make the same effort for her BFF. Okay, I had to get that out now because Elena will be in the next chapter and I'm not sure how that will go down. She's not one of my favorites. lol ]**


	7. Chapter 7

The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 7: What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way…

"Bonnie!"

She didn't know how long she'd been on the tree-lined paved road or much of anything beyond the overpowering need to get away from the boardinghouse. Several cars had already driven past her. Each one made her heart race in trepidation that Damon would be behind the wheel. So far, each carried strangers who ignored the panic-stricken girl until now. Gravel crunched as the vehicle pulled to the side and its speed dropped to a pace comparable to a petite person's fast-footed getaway.

"Bonnie! Hey! Slow down a minute."

Since the realization hit her full blast, Bonnie's thoughts had been swept away in a tailspin of emotions. Confusion and fear demanded center stage and left little room for anything else. Other than the whole urge for flight. Nothing compared to her instincts telling her to run. Again that thought picked up speed that gave a direct order to her legs.

So intent on simply moving and getting away, she didn't hear the vehicle stop, the door slam, or the rubber soles pounding the ground to reach her. The sudden touch on her shoulder almost made her leap.

"Bonnie? You okay?"

A pair of warm blue eyes frowned with concern. The hand at her shoulder squeezed gently. Another hand cupped her face. "What's wrong?"

Recognition filtered in slowly. Sunlight transformed his blonde locks into a dazzling halo. Even his white t-shirt appeared strangely angelic. Matt Donovan, an angel? The comforting sensation of normalcy seeped in as the thought oddly calmed her.

"Matt…hey."

"You're hauling ass on the side of the road while clutching an overnight bag and all you got is 'hey'?" He released a short laugh. "Don't tell me you're running away again."

"I, um, not exactly."

"We made a pact, remember?"

She nodded. How could she forget? They were eight-years-old and in Mrs. Patridge's third grade class. For some reason, the crotchety old hag had it out for them from day one. Telling her dad and his mom had done nothing until the two kids decided to kiss Mystic Falls goodbye. Bonnie made their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Matt put air in their bicycle wheels. They got as far as her grandmother's house and an enclave of trees that hid them for most of the day. In that afternoon of sticky camaraderie they vowed to be friends forever. Later when Sheila found them and coerced their stories out, she promised to handle the wicked witch of 3rd grade if they'd go home. Bonnie had never known her Grams to lie to her so she convinced Matt of the same. In the end, Grams was true to her word and the friends created a pact that if they ever ran away again, they'd do it together.

A car suddenly swerved around the curve. Matt drew her close. "This road is no place for a walk. Let me take you home."

"Okay."

He shouldered her bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Bonnie had witnessed his protective streak a few times and knew that he was in full-mode. She could imagine the sight she presented. Looking wild and crazy on the side of the road. She's lucky he didn't call Caroline's mom. They reached his truck. Ever the gentleman, he opened the passenger door and waited for her to get inside. Once she was settled, she watched him through the sideview mirror as he tossed her bag in the back before moving around to join her inside the cabin. Soon, they were back on the road and she knew that the interrogation was imminent.

"First, do I need to take you to a doctor before I take you home?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"Were you running away?"

"Matt—"

"Bonnie," he sighed. "Look, you're always the one who makes sense. That wasn't the you I know back there, you know."

"I know—"

"And don't tell me your car broke down. I know for a fact that it's parked at Caroline's." He glanced at her, fixing her with a hard look. "So don't lie to me."

"I won't," she answered, "but don't question me either."

"I have one more question and then I'll stop."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to privacy."

He grunted. "Fine."

"Well?"

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie considered the option of lying but where would that get her? Matt had always been a good friend. While she could not divulge everything, she could give him this.

"I've been better."

He nodded. True to his word, the questions stopped. They talked about the weather, the latest Facebook updates, and their upcoming Senior year. By the time he braked in front of her house, she had begun to recognize herself. That felt good.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to get your car?"

"I'm sure. I'll get it later."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and moved to exit the truck. When she touched ground on the sidewalk, he was already there with her bag in hand. To her surprise, he walked her to the door and waited as she unlocked and crossed the threshold.

He set her bag inside and stared down at her. "This is my last bit and I'm gone."

"Matt, come on. I'm home—"

"Bonnie, please. Let me finish."

She sucked in air but kept opposing thoughts to herself.

"I know there's a bunch of crazy shit that happens around here and you're often in the middle of it. You have to be careful, Bonnie. I already lost Vicky…I can't lose someone else I care about."

"It's not like that—"

"You didn't see your face."

She had no response to that. Her life had flipped and she didn't know what end was up.

"So if you need help, tell _me_ or somebody." His phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and paused to read the display screen. "Work's calling me. I gotta go." He backed off the porch, staring until she nodded.

"Okay, Matt."

"Okay." On that, he turned and jogged back to his truck.

She watched from the doorway until he turned the corner.

"Why does that Donovan kid think you need help?"

Bonnie didn't expect her father to be home while the sun was up or not while there were still innocent and oppressed people being victimized. As a Civil Rights attorney, Christopher Bennett's intelligence and dedication were often sought after. The worse the case, the more he was needed. Bonnie respected his accomplishments and was proud of him, but that didn't mean she needed him any less. Turning to face him, she thought it was ironic that _now_ he chose to take interest.

"Hi, Daddy."

He set his yellow legal pad and pen on an end table and crossed to her. At the doorway, the six foot man towered over his daughter and a worried frown darkened his brow. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"Bonnie?"

"You're home early."

"And you're avoiding my question. Follow me."

"I'm kinda tired. Maybe we could—"

"That wasn't a request," he said. He headed toward his home office.

_Shit!_ There was no way she could avoid this without raising suspicion. Every now and again, he played the present parent, showing up at events and grounding her when her grades slipped. It looked like he was back in full form today. Shoulders-squared, she pushed down everything until nothing mattered but getting through the next few minutes with her father.

Bonnie found him sitting on one of his overstuffed easy chairs. He gestured for her take the other one. His steady brown-eyed gaze followed her every move. Of course this is how he did it in the courtroom. She'd never seen him in action in person, but she'd read enough articles about him. Her dad had skills and he was about to use them on her.

"So why do you need help?"

She shook her head. "I don't need help."

"You know," he said, looking away, "Sheila and I didn't always get along."

"Daddy—"

"No, you need to hear this." His voice cracked with raw emotion. "I blamed her for Abby leaving. I shouldn't have…I knew about Abby. I didn't enter our marriage blind, but I hoped that when you were born… I don't know. One thing's for sure, I never expected she'd leave us…leave _you_. I'm sorry about that, Bonnie."

"I don't blame you. I never have."

"Anyway, Sheila gave you what I couldn't and things I didn't really want her to." He gave Bonnie a long, assessing look. "But I was wrong. You needed your grandmother and my gut says that you need her now."

She had been strong until he said that. Tears poured from her eyes like a floodgate had been lifted. Her dad went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know what you can do and I know it's not easy…having that and not having someone to guide you," he said, rubbing her back. "I wish I could. I wish I hadn't been so closed off when Sheila was with us. She could have prepared us both better."

"I miss her so much, Daddy."

"I know, Sweet B." He kissed her forehead. "She's not really gone…not to you. There are ways that you can reach her."

"I don't know—"

"Baby, you can start a fire and create a windstorm. I know nothing can stop you from communicating with Sheila."

After the tears subsided and mugs of tea warmed their palms, she regarded her father with awe. "I didn't expect this from our talk."

"It's been on my mind for awhile." He stirred honey and added lemon to perfect his brew. "I had a case where this girl had been brutalized and hurt and the system that should have helped her failed. It hit me that I am your system and I've been failing you. Just because I'm not here all the time doesn't mean I'm clueless."

She gestured her hand for him to keep going.

"Mystic Falls has always been a hotbed for craziness. Weird shit happens here and then there's your cousin Bobby…"

"What about Bobby?"

"Let's just say, he and full moons don't exactly get along."

-%&%&%&-

Boxes of cleaning supplies bordered Jeremy on one side while cases of beer, wine, and spirits blocked the other. The Mystic Grill storeroom looked like a warzone and Jeremy was right at the center of it. He thought it was weird how this part of his new job mirrored the chaos of his personal life.

By all rights, he shouldn't even be there. Sweating and grunting and carrying heavy shit. If things had gone the way he'd planned, he and Bonnie would be skinny dipping in the lake or preparing to head back home. But instead, he'd spent the last day and a half wallowing in hurt and trying his best to dodge Elena and her insistence to butt into his life. Hell, working his ass off in the stockroom was a welcome change to ignoring his sister's questions. So far, he'd kept his mouth shut. He had to sort everything out for himself. The Bonnie he knew and loved wouldn't have called their relationship a mistake. She for damn sure wouldn't have thrown herself at fucking Damon Salvatore.

"Fuck!" He kicked a box of straws and the contents flew went toward the back door.

"Watch it!" Matt scowled as he grabbed the empty box. "This isn't the soccer field."

"I know," Jeremy grumbled.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Jeremy started picking up the straws, silently cursing himself for his outburst. "I got this. You don't have to watch."

"Get over yourself." Matt began to help him. "Why are you here? You're not on schedule."

"I asked if I could come."

"You have better things to do than this dumb stockroom," Matt said.

"Not really." Jeremy dropped a bunch of straws into the box and grabbed more. At this rate, he'd be cleaning the stockroom at midnight.

"I disagree."

Jeremy stopped to look at the older teen. Matt's jaws were clenched and his body was tense. They had always had an easy relationship. Even after Elena and Matt broke up, Jeremy got along with her ex. Today felt like everything was about to change.

"What's your problem?"

"I ran into Bonnie today."

It was Jeremy's turn to tense. His mouth tightened. His hands clenched. "Oh, yeah."

"She looked wrecked, man. What the fuck?"

Jeremy frowned. "What?"

"I said she didn't look right and she was acting strange. She tried to play it off, but I know her," Matt answered. "You're her boyfriend, so what the hell?"

_Am I?_

Jeremy held that question in, swallowing the doubt that circled around it. Instead, his thoughts returned to Matt's words. A broken heart aside, he couldn't stomach the image of Bonnie that Matt had created. It didn't coincide with the reasons why his phone had remained silent of her special ring tone and why she hadn't stopped by to explain herself. To say running off with Damon was a mistake. To say she was sorry. To say she loved _him_—Jeremy.

"Are you listening? I'm telling you I found her on the side of the road—"

"What?" Jeremy dropped the stuff he'd been holding and moved to stand just inches from Matt. "Where?"

"Off Old Barton Road…back where that crazy curve is."

"Was she okay?"

"No."

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair to calm the shaking that threatened to overpower him. "Where is she now?"

"I took her home." Matt stared at him. "What's going on?"

"She's at home," Jeremy repeated. His hand reached for the phone in his pocket. Should he call her? What would he say if he did?

"Jeremy?"

"I can't, Matt," he said in a quiet voice. "It's not me. I didn't…"

"Jeremy!"

Both guys jumped at the sudden intrusion. Jeremy groaned. He didn't need this crap with Elena right now. Maybe Bonnie needed him, but since he wasn't sure, he had to figure out what to do. He couldn't do that with his sister breathing down his neck.

"Hey, Elena," Matt said.

"Hi," she answered. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a minute?"

Matt grunted. "Be my guess."

After he walked out, Elena turned on Jeremy, but he was ready for her.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't let you shut me out," she said. "I can't…not after losing Jenna. We're all we have."

"So I came home earlier than expected," he replied, trying hard to sound neutral when he felt anything but. "Big deal. I'm at work. You'll get me fired. You can't be back here."

"I used to come back here with Matt all the time," she muttered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Work seemed the best distraction so he finished gathering the remaining straws. After that was done, he dusted the shelves. The original goal was to reorganize the stockroom and dammit, he was gonna do it. If he focused enough on that, Elena would get the point and leave.

He hoped.

"Did you and Bonnie have a fight?"

"Elena, don't."

"She's my best friend and you're my brother—"

"And your boyfriend is gone so you want to make me your project," he cut in. "I'm not. Whatever happened between Bonnie and me is between Bonnie and me. Stay out of this."

"I can't—"

"Dammit, Elena!" Jeremy drew in a ragged breath before he turned to face her. "Not everything is about you. Okay?"

She reared back as if he'd struck her. "You don't have to be so mean. I just want to help."

"I don't want your help," he answered quickly. "There's no help you can give me except to leave me alone. Oh, wait. I know what you can do—"

"What?" she asked eager to do anything.

"You can tell your friend Damon that he'd better watch his back."

"What does Damon have to do with anything?"

"That's a good question." Jeremy folded his arms across his chest. "See you later. I have work to do."

"But I…okay. I'll go."

He didn't watch her leave, but he heard her shuffle out. The look on her face when he said Damon's name was telling. Whatever she felt for Stefan, she definitely felt something for his older brother, too. Jeremy sighed. This one was one fine fucking mess they were in. He returned to putting order to the stockroom, but thoughts of Bonnie were never far from his mind. And the need to help her refused to give him peace.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Emily had witnessed vampires having their first feed before. The obsessive drive to consume was not a pleasant sight to behold, but she had endured it. Her lineage had blessed her with powers to protect herself, for the most part, so that wasn't why she left. Simply, the thought of Damon taking that first bite drove her away. She didn't want to see the humanity that still clung to him vanish because of that one act. The first taste often overpowered the strongest person's will.

No doubt Damon found Betsy Tyler's blood irresistible. Soon after, he would be powerless against the inhumane urges that drove vampires to prey, hunt, and kill. That transition from human to beast was not something she wanted etched in her memory. Besides, there was an unsettling sensation resting on her spirit. Tending to the Salvatores had taken her mind from it, but once she walked away, the feeling returned. She could not ignore her ancestors' warnings that her safety was at risk.

Although leaving Mystic Falls had seemed impossible, the deeper she moved in the woods the more it felt like the right thing to do. But first, she had to get her grimoire. Learning to read and write had been a dangerous undertaking. Many times she feared getting caught, but Katherine had protected her. Emily did not for one moment believed the vampire did it out of the goodness of her heart. Their relationship was based on servitude, debt, and an inevitable bond. Even if Emily wanted to get away, she couldn't, but now that the townspeople had captured Katherine and the other vampires, maybe now Emily's chance had come. Yes, foolishly she had wished for the possibility of disappearing with the older Salvatore brother. It was a silly dream, but sometimes silly dreams were all an enslaved person had to get through the hour, the day, or a lifetime.

The grimoire written in her own hand contained all her secrets. If it somehow got into the wrong hands, her life would be over. The townspeople feared the unknown. Since they had no hesitation about burning the vampires—many of whom had been friends and lovers—she knew with full certainty, her fate would be much worse. Only two centuries ago, her ancestors barely escaped Salem and the relentless witch hunt and executions. She could not allow the same to happen to her.

She had to get to her secret hiding place!

The barren forest provided little protection from slave patrollers or any other hunters, but somehow, Emily reached the Gilbert estate without trouble. Many times the young master Gilbert had requested her help and without Katherine's knowledge, she had answered. He was a handsome, gentle man. Unlike the Lockwoods and the elder Salvatore, Gilbert did not look through her. He seemed different, but she did not for one moment believe that her secret was entirely safe with him. She had hoped. Then when he alerted the others to his beloved Pearl, she knew that he would sacrifice her, too.

Days before the upheaval, Emily hid the grimoire in a box in the Gilbert barn. She crouched behind a tree and watched. Nothing stirred. The few servants who remained on the plantation did not mill about and no animals roamed. The stately black carriage was vacant from the yard. Maybe they were in town or had gone with the young master for one of those council meetings. Wherever they may be, she could not ignore this opportunity. She ran for the barn.

The back stall did not appear disturbed. Digging under the hay, she found the patch of ground that was still soft and loose. With her hands, she scooped the dirt away until she found the square wooden box. Her hand had just fallen flat onto the top when she sensed them.

"Oh, God," she murmured under her breath.

"What have we here?" A heavy masculine voice drawled.

Footsteps shuffled behind her. Her heart began to race. She couldn't think, but she had to! A spell—any spell would do! Her mind flittered with different combinations and none of them worked. If there was a pail of water nearby, she could start a fire or she could—

"Got you!" A different voice murmured in her ear. The foul stench of uncleanliness consumed her senses as the man grabbed her and dragged her into the opening.

"Oh, she's a sturdy, little wench," a third added his thoughts.

"She'll do," the first one said. "That's for sure."

"No!" Emily kicked, scratched and hit.

"This will be a fun one."

They tossed her to the ground. The second one, skinny but strong, landed on top of her. The others stood around, touching themselves and watching. The faded gray uniform of the Confederacy hung from their thin, ravished frames in dirty tatters. They looked hungry. And not just for food.

The more Emily fought, the more the men enjoyed it. Vile desires boomed from their voices in boisterous disorder. As the soldier hitched her skirt, they only got louder, more insistent and eager. Emily cursed herself for her weakness. She had done so much to help Katherine and her vampire friends and later created spells to help Gilbert. Why now when she needed to help herself, her powers failed her?

Just as the thought took hold in her mind and she reconciled herself to violation, silence filled the space. The man was wrenched from her body. A loud thud rattled the wooden structure as his broken body slammed against the wall. She looked over and saw that he had landed on top of his two cohorts.

This was the time to run, but Emily couldn't move. Fear had overtaken her. Her body trembled with it. Whatever killed them would get her next. Of that, she was certain.

"Emily," the familiar voice whispered.

Then she was standing, held still within an embrace that she had longed for.

"Damon."

Just as suddenly as he held her, he released his embrace and held her at arm's length. His vibrant blue eyes bored into hers. A muscle flicked at his jaw. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you. It was kind of you to come for me."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

If Damon could have found answers in the bottom of a bottle of bourbon, he would have gone straight there. The confusion on Bonnie's face brought out his protective side, but it was the shock bordering on disgust at having had sex with him that cut him to the quick. The parting shot about being glad he had been her first instead of Jeremy was true. But he hadn't said it for its value of honesty. It was the only way he could get inside her again and he needed her to know that he'd been there. Unlike her, he didn't regret a damn thing.

With the words said, he had stormed to his bedroom…away from her judgey eyes and stricken face. Enclosed with his familiar possessions, he listened to her whirl around the guestroom like a madwoman. When she ran from the boardinghouse, he fought the urge to follow. Instead, he headed back to the room he had camped out in for over twenty-four hours, watching her. The only thing that had driven him from the room was hunger. After indulging in a few bags of A-positive warmed to ninety-eight degrees, he had raced back to his perch in the dark corner.

The stillness of her slumber had intrigued him. She barely stirred. If he hadn't heard the steady thump of her heartbeat, he would have been frightened. He hated to admit that he cared that much, but over the years she had grown on him. He'd told himself that he didn't regret anything, but that was a lie. Watching her lay so still and serene made him rue all the times he'd been so willing to let her die. For every time he'd said the words, he had truly meant it. But never again. She was too whole, too earthy and too everything that he missed about being human.

The last few days of clandestine meetings had changed things. But maybe things had changed before then…in the gym on the dance floor. She had looked sexy as hell in her go-go boots and beehive 'do. He could have found a million different ways to let her know that he'd overheard her conversation with Gilbert and the cost of using her powers to kill Klaus. He didn't have to interrupt her dance. He didn't have to twine his fingers with hers. He didn't have to hold her close to him and whisper in her ear. Yeah, if Damon was truly honest with himself, he'd admit the clandestine meetings were just the steak and potatoes, but it was the dance that was the gravy. It whetted his appetite for her but he was too much of a dick to admit it even to himself. Until now.

His perusal of the guest room led him straight to a pair of panties laying crumpled near the nightstand. He picked them up. Close inspection revealed a missing crotch.

"This would have been wasted on Gilbert," he muttered, slamming the underwear into a drawer.

He strode from the room and headed out. Instinctively, he followed her scent. The wildness of her departure screamed of recklessness and Damon knew a thing or two about that. Even if she couldn't admit to wanting him, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Tracking her was easy enough. However, keeping his distance was torture. Then he saw the Donovan kid arrive. Through a haze of jealousy, he witnessed the affection between them. Although lacking romantic heat, Donovan handled Bonnie as if he had every right to. The kid took her home and even walked her to the door. Once she was inside, Damon raced back home on feet that sped through the streets in a blur.

Again the bourbon-induced oblivion called, promising refuge from his warring emotions. But he was done with dulling his feelings in a haze of hurt. Hurt got him nowhere and since he did want Bonnie, hurting himself and others would only guarantee he'd never get her.

So, he moved past the shelves of alcohol and started to pace. There had to be a reason for her coming on to him and knowing it had nothing to do with "I'll shag the vampire for kicks" gave him a glimmer of hope.

It dawned on him right at that moment. The eye thing again…with the copper and the emerald. Copper meant she wanted him, but the emerald sparked with confusion and denial. What the fuck was that? How could she be so all about him one moment and the total opposite the next? That wasn't totally true, though.

At the 60s dance, her eyes were the brightest shade of green and when they locked on him, awareness rippled. Their bodies flowed in unison. They connected. And it had felt right.

He had to talk to her. Things couldn't just end with her running out and him letting her. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

As he wrenched it open, he discovered a surprise waited for him on the other side.

"Elena, now isn't a good time," he said. For once wanting to get rid of her instead of wanting her to stay. The acknowledgement of being over his brother's girl was liberating. However, she was not budging. "Elena, I have to go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Bonnie."

**[A/N: The next chapter is brimming with answers…which may lead to more questions. I'm not 100% sure, but Bonnie's shock is starting to wear off. Once it does, she won't stop until she gets to the truth of what's been happening. Then there's Jeremy and his ghosts. They've been quiet, but that's about to change. Let's just say he's about to piss one of his otherworldly visitors off and a woman scorned… Then there's Elena demanding answers from a Damon who's just not into her. I hope you're as excited about what may happen next as I am! Btw, I'm patting myself on the back for the Elena scenes. I didn't think I'd get through it with both us of intact, but there she is at the end of the chapter and she's not hurt or wounded. lol But here's the best part…THANK YOU for your continued interest in the story…your alerts, faves, and reviews are awesome. Keep 'em coming. Your thoughts about the story keep the muse going and the ideas flowing!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

Chapter 8: I'm asking for your help…I am going through hell…Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice…

"Elena, please." Damon regarded her as if she was an obstacle, something standing in the way of what he really wanted. His hand gripped the door to maintain some semblance of control.

"No, Damon." She brushed past him. Her husky voice trembled with a trace of hurt and determination. Once she reached the middle of the foyer, she started in with her demands. "What did you do to Jeremy and Bonnie?"

He remained at the door, leaving it wide open as he turned to face her. In this moment, she reminded him so much of Katherine. The flashing brown eyes and the quivering bottom lip were all distinctive traits of his first real love. It pained him to think how easily the elder vampire deceived him. Looking at Elena now, he flashed back to the tug of war he and Stefan had engaged in—first over Katherine and later her doppelganger. So much time wasted over bullshit. Over women who delighted in the torment they caused the brothers. Oh, Elena played the distressed damsel to the hilt, but Damon knew better.

"Well?" She cocked her head to the side. Her hands settled on her hips as a symbol of supreme indignation.

A month ago, this obvious display of jealousy would have been the balm to soothe the pain of his unrequited love. But since that love, which had really only been infatuation, no longer existed, her green-eyed demon only brought annoyance. Especially when he had serious business with a real emerald-eyed beauty.

"What have you heard?" he asked. Irritation hardened his voice. From her startled look, it probably did things to his face, too.

"Well…" she started, beginning to lose some of her bravado. "I…um…was talking to Jeremy—"

"Ah," Damon murmured, "Jeremy. Go on. What did your _little_ brother say?"

"Nothing really…it's just that." She frowned. "Damon, stop being so evasive! I saw the way you looked at her at the 60s Dance. I _know_…well…I know what I saw."

"You saw two people dancing, Elena."

"It's how you danced. I know you were working out that plan to trick Klaus, but…you _danced_ with _her_," she said through gritted teeth.

"Wow." He couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Careful. Someone would think you're jealous."

"Of _Bonnie_?"

Damon cocked an eyebrow. The urge to lash out came on strong and sudden. Somehow, he held it in. For once, he mastered restraint.

"Yes. Bonnie," he said each word with care and force. "Of course, Bonnie. I shouldn't have to tell _you_ how amazing she is."

"I know… I didn't mean." Multiple shades of red colored her face. Then she turned on him. "She's my best friend! I know that she's beautiful and strong."

"She's much more than that. Your brother is damn lucky she even considered him." Damon bit down the sting of jealousy that cut through him at that thought. "Look, going over the merits of Miss Bennett and her witchy abilities would be fascinating if I didn't have a million things to do."

He went to her, took her arm, and guided her to the door.

"But you didn't answer my question."

Without a crack of humor or hint of a smile, he looked down into her glassy brown eyes and said, "No, I didn't."

He pushed her out the door and followed, leaving her in a blur as he raced to his ride and kicked dust in its wake.

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie slid into Caroline's silver Dodge Caliber with a smile of gratitude. After the heart-to-heart with her dad, she needed some space to sort things out. Knowing that he knew took a huge load off. She could go to him now and know that he would listen. Years of dismissing her abilities were swept away in an afternoon, but that didn't mean she didn't need down time. When he picked up his legal pad and headed back to his home office, she jumped at the chance to get out.

"Thanks for picking me up." She dropped her purse on the floor next to her feet and strapped on the seatbelt.

"You call. I come." Caroline glanced at her, slight frown wrinkling her brow. "That's how it works."

The blonde vamp did a crazy U-turn to put them in the direction of the Forbes homestead. Unease prickled from her in jerky movements and the loud clicking of her tongue. After five minutes, Bonnie'd had enough.

"What?" she asked. "Did Matt call you?"

"I wish," Caroline muttered under her breath. "No, he didn't. Should he?"

Bonnie shook her head. The memory of feeling completely shattered and having Matt rescue her on the side of the road was not one she wanted to divulge to her best friend. Being strong gave her confidence and she needed that more than ever right now.

The ride continued in silence. The occasional sucking of teeth came from Caroline. Bonnie noted how her friend's slender hands gripped the steering wheel. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Care was pissed. At the thought, she gave Caroline a full onceover. Her friend's jaw was clenched and a disapproving line replaced her usual smile.

"Okay, what gives?" she asked.

"I can't pretend that I don't know," her friend replied.

Bonnie frowned. "Know what?"

"You didn't listen to me!"

"I'm listening _now_. It's kinda hard not to with the screeching and the yelling."

Caroline pulled to the curb outside her house. Neither girl moved. Then Caroline cut the engine and shifted to give Bonnie her full attention.

"I can smell Damon all over you."

The statement stunned Bonnie. She'd taken a shower after her talk with her dad. Scrubbing vigorously to erase the knowledge that she and the dark haired vampire had had sex. Trying her best to figure out how it happened and if he'd been honest about her instigating it.

"No response," Caroline said quietly. "Nothing other than your heart pounding. I don't get it, Bonnie, and I know it's none of my business, but… It's not a light scent."

"What are you asking me?"

Caroline shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. It's just that Damon is…"

"I know all about Damon," Bonnie said, suddenly defensive. "I know who he is and yes, you can smell him on me, but it's not what you think."

"I don't smell Jeremy at all."

"What am I? Your sniffing post!" She grabbed her bag and slammed out of the car. "Stop it!"

Caroline was out of the driver's seat and in Bonnie's face before the witch could blink. "You're my best friend. If you were about to jump off a cliff, I'd stop you. I'd never stand back and watch you hurt yourself."

"I know you mean well and I appreciate it. I really do, but I can't talk about this."

"You can tell me anything."

Bonnie took her hand. "I wish I could."

"You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders, you know. Yes, I went ballistic about Damon, but it's only because I know what he can do because he did it to me. I love you too much to see him hurt you like that."

Bonnie nodded. "I know you do."

She released Caroline's hands and pulled her car keys from her bag. Her knuckles brushed against the heavy, worn grimoire that promised answers. At least she hoped.

"I have to take care of something, but maybe we can hang out later."

Caroline nodded. "Okay and if you decide to talk, I'll listen. I won't judge."

They smiled at the last part. Caroline would be hard-pressed not to judge, but Bonnie understood it came from a good place. Besides, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Damon's dark side was twisted. And yeah, it was a little fascinating, too.

"I gotta go." Bonnie gave her friend a quick hug before jogging to her Prius and burning rubber out of there. If nothing else, Caroline's observations only fueled her desire to get to the bottom of everything concerning Damon. The faster she could get to the witches' burial house, the better.

-%&%&%&-

Cleaning the stockroom busted Jeremy's ass and he was happy to have the diversion. The end of his shift left him worn out and ready for a shower. When he stepped into the Gilbert house, relief swept through him at its emptiness. No Alaric and most importantly no Elena.

With the shower on full blast, he closed his eyes and let the hot water pour over him. Throughout the day, Bonnie was never far from his thoughts. Matt's interrogation bothered him. He didn't like the images it invoked. She shouldn't have been wandering on the side of the road. Where the fuck was Damon?

Jeremy grunted, remembering the possessive gleam in the vampire's glacial eyes when Bonnie ran into his arms. The bastard had hugged her to him as if he had every right to. Jeremy wasn't sure which memory bothered him the most—Bonnie telling him that they had been a mistake or the look of triumph in Damon's eyes when she clung to him.

"Fucking asshole," Jeremy muttered turning off the shower.

He grabbed a towel and stepped out into a thick fog of steam. As he toweled off, he finally released the block he'd been holding back. The warnings from his personal ghosts came on him in full. He hated to admit that either of his deceased exes could be right about his current love. And he did love her. The twinkle in her eyes when she laughed. Her lopsided grin. Her intensity when working a spell. And her fierce independence made him only want to protect her all the more.

_Shit_. He couldn't stand this. This pain he felt over her dismissal of their relationship. How could he honor that when it hurt so badly and he still loved her so much? Sure, she had hesitated about them getting together, but once she had admitted that it wasn't all one-sided, things had been great between them. Better than great. They fit together. Some would argue that at sixteen, he was a little young at believing she was The One, but truthfully, he couldn't imagine loving anyone as much as he loved Bonnie Bennett.

He couldn't give up on them that easily. Damn Vicky and Anna's bullshit. He knew that what he felt for Bonnie was too strong for them to end so swiftly. She'd saved his life in more ways than one. Bowing down to Damon when the sonuvabitch obviously crazed Elena was a punk move. And Jeremy Gilbert was no punk.

He dressed quickly and was putting on his Nikes when they appeared. Just poof the two dead vampires were in his room. Anna regarded him with disapproving eyes while Vicky smirked. Returning their stare, Jeremy wondered if there was a priest he could call to exorcise them.

"_Well, we tried to warn you_," Anna said, her voice dripping with saccharine sympathy.

Vicky dropped onto the bed beside him. "_She couldn't resist the hotness of Damon Salvatore. The uptight ones are always the ones you have to watch out for. A closet freak hiding inside little Miss Perfect_."

"Shut up, Vicky," he bit out. Jeremy moved from the bed and headed to his dresser for his wallet and keys.

"_Vicky, don't_," Anna piped in. "_He's hurting_."

"_Yeah, and like you care so much_," Vicky countered.

"_I do. Jeremy doesn't deserve this_." Anna moved quickly to block his exit. "_I'm so sorry she hurt you_."

Jeremy frowned down at her. "Don't, okay? Just stop it."

"_Vicky's right about one thing. Bonnie is not the girl you think she is—_"

"_Shut up, Anna!_"

Vicky's sudden outburst startled Jeremy. He looked over his shoulder to see the bloodlust in her eyes. If she had been alive, he would have been scared.

"_I haven't said anything!_" Anna retorted.

Jeremy's gaze went back and forth between the two ghosts. "Said what?"

"_Nothing, Jer_," Vicky said. "_Just that Bonnie's a skank and you deserve better_."

"Go to hell," he said in clipped tone.

"_Oh my Go—you still love her_," Anna said, hurt flickering across her face. "_She betrayed you and you love her anyway_."

"What do you know about it?"

"_Enough_," Anna said.

The way she said it tugged at Jeremy's instincts. They knew more than they were telling him. He didn't get why they kept popping up, but if they could explain Bonnie's actions, he wanted answers.

"Tell me!"

"_I'd never hurt you like this_," Anna said. "_She'll never love you the way I do_."

Before he could question them more, they vanished.

"Son of a bitch," he said under his breath.

Now more than ever, he had to get to Bonnie.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"Thank you. It was kind of you to come for me."

Damon's senses took in everything. The delicious aroma of Emily's honeysuckle scent went through him. Her copper eyes grew bright with emotion. The rapid pounding of her heart echoed loudly, creating a cadence that rivaled the army's marching band. When he held her in his arms, he'd felt the vibrancy of life pulsing through her veins. While helping her had been his first instinct, other baser instincts were demanding his compliance. But the trust in her eyes presented an impossible conflict. _Dammit_.

"You shouldn't have come here alone," he said. "Where is your brother?"

"We decided it would be safer to separate," she said.

"Why would you risk coming here? They will come for you next. If Gilbert had found you…"

She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. The lowlife deserters had ripped her blouse. Hints of creamy, smooth toffee skin peeked at him through the tattered fabric. Damon stripped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Again, his instincts begged him to do more. Her carotid artery hummed sensually at her neck, promising to fulfill him if he only took a bite.

Bit by bit, the familiar pang vibrated at his gums. The tiny veins pulsed around his eyes. He turned his back, but not fast enough. The repulsion on her face would stay with him for a very long time. He heard her footsteps back away. Her movement sounded soft, but unhurried. Once he got control of himself, he turned around and discovered that she had taken cover in the far stall. Curiosity got the better of him. In a blur, he was kneeling beside her, his gaze fastened on the bound book in her hands.

"What is that?"

Emily clutched it to her chest. Even though he sensed no fear of him from her, she was fiercely protective of her book. That only piqued his interest all the more.

"I could just take it," he murmured.

"You could," she replied.

"What makes you think I won't?"

A brief frown marred her smooth features. "I have no doubts about what you're capable of."

She was right, Damon thought, for he was capable of many things. After sucking Stefan's offering dry, he began to feel more animal than man. Finding Emily in Gilbert's barn hadn't occurred by happenstance. He had tracked her. The signature scent of honeysuckles lingered in her wake. It led him straight to her. The desire to taste her blood and be consumed by her feminine virtues created a vicious battle within him.

The transition to vampire made it easy to turn off his humanity and to delight in hunter tracking prey. But when his gaze connected with her knowing, copper eyes, the switch to hunter faltered. There was a pull toward her that surprised him. Since meeting Katherine, no other woman had come close to capturing his attention. Until now. Yes, he hurt deeply at the knowledge of his beloved's capture and demise, but the more he inhaled Emily's presence, a new yearning came to life. He didn't understand how he wanted Emily while he still grieved deeply for Katherine.

Still clutching the book, she stood. "Thank you again—"

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her arm as she moved to leave.

"You're right. I can't stay here."

The warmth of her flesh was so inviting. Even through the heavy gabardine fabric of his jacket sleeve, he could feel her. The fragile bones of her slender arm engaged his hunger again. The torture of wanting to sink into her quivering flesh and becoming one with it almost undid him. With great reluctance, he released his hold.

"I have something for you," she said. Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings. "I meant to leave them for you, but I… One is for you and the other is for your brother. Katherine asked me to make them."

Damon hesitated. A gift? From Katherine?

"Please," Emily said. "Take them. They will protect you from the sun."

"Why?" He didn't know why he needed her answer, but the reason had to be more than a request from Katherine. Especially now. With Katherine gone, she'd never know that her final request had not been honored. Emily didn't have to do this. Another favor for them and Damon didn't understand why.

"You saved me and you didn't have to," she said. "I know how easy it would have been for you to let them…and then for you to… To do what comes naturally to you, but you didn't. This is my thank you."

With the words of gratitude hanging in the air between them, she moved again to leave. Damon slipped the ring on and pocketed Stefan's. Katherine had taught him the tricks about feeding and assimilating, but there was so much more. He sensed that Emily could help with the rest.

"Emily, wait."

It seemed that if he just thought it, his body moved, blocking her exit from the barn.

"I cannot stay here."

"No, you can't," he agreed. "Come with me. I know where you will be safe."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Ever since Bonnie parted ways with Caroline, a niggling sensation skirted her insides. Whispers tickled her eardrums, but the words were unclear. Tiny goosebumps pricked her flesh. Unease settled deep in the pit of her stomach with fear not too far behind it. When she reached the burial house, she hugged the grimoire to her chest and ran inside.

Candles from the nights she and Jeremy hid out there still bordered the upstairs room. A quick spell had lights flickering all around her. She dropped to her knees on the blanket where they had snuggled together. The grimoire lay open before her. Strengthened by her father's confidence and unnerved by the sensation that she wasn't alone, Bonnie flipped through the pages, hoping that her instincts would lead her to the right words that would bring her grandmother back.

"_Per vox intus vos quod vox intus mihi, sino suus per. Unlock obex quod iunctum nos quondam iterum_." (By the power within you and the power within me, allow her through. Unlock the barriers and unite us once again.)

She repeated the words over and over again. Desperation coursed through her. And only silence answered her pleas. The witches' anger had not abated. Bringing Jeremy back to life infuriated them. Her cry for his life had upset the balance of nature and having it granted had cut her ties to her ancestors.

Anguish ripped her confidence into shreds. Defeated, Bonnie wept.

"Bonnie?"

The voice calling her name sounded distant. But the arms that suddenly enveloped her were too strong, too solid to be mistaken for anything except reality.

"Ssh, Bonnie," he cooed against her ear. "Don't cry."

In time, the tears subsided. The shaking stopped. Then she allowed herself to face her rescuer. A pair of warm brown eyes stared back at her.

"Jeremy…how did you find me?"

He shrugged as he settled on the blanket beside her. "A hunch? What are you doing here?"

"I needed their help." She reached out to close the grimoire. "But it was a waste of time. They're not happy with me right now. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I needed to find out if it's true."

"What's true?"

"That you'd rather be with Damon than me."

_Oh, boy. _

"What happened at the lake house?"

He frowned. "You broke up with me."

Her jaw dropped. Why didn't she remember? What was wrong with her?

"Say something," he said quietly.

"I don't know what's going on," she admitted. "I came here to talk to Grams, but…it's not working. I can't reach her. They won't let me!"

He looked down at his hands. His fingers toyed with the gaudy Gilbert ring that protected him from supernatural death, but couldn't save him from Liz Forbes' bullet. Bonnie watched him. She could tell he was thinking, trying to make a decision. He glanced up and their gazes locked. In that moment, she felt everything he'd never said.

"Maybe I can help."

"How?"

A short, humorless laugh erupted from his throat. "It's crazy and I haven't said anything because it's so fucking out there. At first, I thought I was dreaming."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ghosts," he said. "I can see them. Not all the time, but enough that I know it's not a dream."

"Jeremy, I don't understand."

"Vicky and Anna," he said. "I see them. They talk to me. They tell me things."

Her mouth parted, but words failed to come. He nodded.

"I know, right? I'm a fucking ghost whisperer. It's nuts."

"I don't know what to say."

"I get that," he said. A frown creased his brow, making him look older than his sixteen years. "I get that something weird is happening. It's been happening for awhile…"

"The thing with Damon," she said quickly. "I don't remember him coming to the lake house and I don't remember leaving with him."

"It all happened. You came with me and you left with him."

"He told me some of it," she said. "It's hard to believe. I don't understand why I don't remember."

"Well, maybe we can move past this." Jeremy took her hand.

His touch promised comfort, but Bonnie couldn't take that from him without telling him everything. And to be honest, she wasn't strong enough, yet. She wanted her Grams.

"Can you talk to Grams?"

"I don't know how it works," he admitted. "I can try." He grabbed her other hand and they sat, facing each other. "I had a connection to Vicky and Anna, and you have one to your grandmother. Just hold onto me. Maybe I can do this."

Bonnie squeezed his hands tight. His eyes closed. A mask of concentration hardened his features. As the seconds ticked away, she became frightened. What if this hurt him? Or worse, what if something dark and evil attached itself to him? She couldn't let that happen.

"Jer, stop—"

"She's here." He opened his eyes and looked over Bonnie's shoulder. "She's smiling at you."

"Grams?"

_I'm here, baby_.

Jeremy stared at Bonnie. "Can you hear her?"

She shook her head. "I…what is she saying? Grams? Grams, help me!"

_Oh, my sweet little girl. I'm trying, but I'm not strong enough on my own. The others won't help, and she's stronger. Her magic is not like ours._

"Whose magic?" Jeremy asked.

_That's all I can say. I can't stay long. Tell her to be strong and to fight. _

"You can't go!" he yelled. "Tell us what to do!"

_I…I am not strong enough. _

"Grams?" Bonnie thought she heard her, but she couldn't be sure. "Grams, talk to me!"

_I love you, baby. I'll always love you and I'm trying. You keep trying, too._

"Grams? Grams, I love you, too!"

"She's gone, Bonnie," he said. "I'm sorry but she just went away."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said someone's magic is stronger than hers. Your grandmother is trying to help, but she's not strong enough."

"Who?" Bonnie stood and began to pace.

He rose to his full height, standing still in the middle of the room. "I don't know."

"Jeremy, you said it's been happening for awhile. What did you mean?"

"You forgetting things and being a little out of it. I don't know. You're not always yourself."

Her movements ceased. His words… "What did you say?" she asked him.

"You're not always you," he answered. "You remember that time I found you in front of Sofia's Boutique? I brought you back to my place and you didn't remember it. And there have been other times. Lots of times come to think of it."

She frowned. "When did it start?"

"I don't know. So much has happened lately."

"Come on, Jeremy. Think! Please, I need to know."

He went to her. His hands closed over her shoulders as he pulled her to him. "I know. I'm trying."

"Was it before Klaus took over Alaric's body or after?" Bonnie asked.

"It's been since that."

"Do you think…"

He released his hold on her to look down into her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I think that's what Grams was talking about. Someone's using magic on me. Using it to control me."

"Who?"

"I don't know." She moved from him and picked up her grimoire. The witches had made it very clear that she was on her own so there was no point in hanging around their sacred space. She mumbled a spell that extinguished the candlelight. Jeremy came to her and took her hand. Together, they left the old, dilapidated house.

When they reached her car, his grip on her hand tightened. She tugged free. "I have to go."

"Where does this leave us?" he asked. "Obviously that wasn't you who broke up with me."

"Jer, there's more and right now, it'd be better if we weren't together."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm not in control and I'll only hurt you—"

"This is about Damon and how you or whoever ran off with him." Jeremy sighed. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I know it wasn't you. We can move past it."

"Jeremy—"

"Bonnie, _please_," he murmured, cupping her face. "I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was it only days ago that she would have given anything to hear him say those words aloud? How could it be that now they only caused her agony?

Agony because she didn't know how she felt about him anymore. And agony because her feelings for Damon had become somewhat complicated. She didn't view him as the asshole, sociopathic, murderous vampire who needed to be brought down. The tenderness he showed her…it melted her. He touched her like she was the most precious thing in the world and she knew he wasn't faking it. There was no way she could continue on with Jeremy when parts of her craved Damon.

She backed away from him and scrambled into her car. The stunned look on his face almost broke her heart. She reached out through the open window for his hand. He gave it to her.

"Please understand that I can't right now. I just can't."

-%&%&%&-

Damon hit all of Bonnie's usual hangouts. Her home. Her Gram's. Caroline's. He even trekked out to the witches' burial house. Her scent lingered there more so than any of the other places and to his disappointment, so did Gilbert's. After that, the trail went cold.

Back in his car, he went deep, far deeper than he usually allowed himself. This thing with Bonnie was sudden and intense. If he wasn't careful, he'd go the obsessive route. Considering how that usually worked for him, he had to change things up.

Then there was the whole love triangle bullshit.

For once he wanted a woman who wanted him. All of him. Not torn between two lovers. Not conflicted about her feelings. And for damn sure not willingly playing him and someone else. When he thought about how he let Katherine turned him into her boytoy while doing the same with his brother, he wanted to go back in time and kick his own ass. He could not ever be that pussy whipped again. Ever. After over a century of thriving on unrequited love, he'd reached an age where having a woman all his own was a necessity.

So he told himself. Yet even though he knew Bonnie had been with Jeremy probably just a few hours ago, if she came to him, he'd take her.

_Pussy whipped sonuvabitch._

"So stupid," he muttered as he crossed Wickery Bridge, heading home to the boardinghouse.

Fuck, he should be looking for his brother and not a delectable little witch who had run away from him. Just an hour ago, Alaric had texted that he might have a lead on Stefan and by extension Klaus. The Ripper had touched down in Biloxi, Mississippi. Damon had a house that somehow Hurricane Katrina avoided when she touched down there. It would be nothing for him to take a quick trip to the Gulf and investigate.

He pulled out his cell phone as he turned into his driveway. The call to Alaric never happened. A pretty little blue Prius was parked near his front door. And that only meant one thing. His witch had returned.

If he had to breathe, he would have forgotten how to do it. Somehow, he managed to park and stroll casually inside the boardinghouse when all he wanted to do was run. As he crossed the threshold, the delicious scent of freshness of nature of all that was good in the world hit him full force. Oh, yeah, Bonnie had come back to him. Damon collected his eagerness and stuffed it in a box deep inside himself and went to her.

She stood before the fireplace with her back to him. Upon his entrance, she stiffened and turned around.

"This is a surprise," he said.

"I know," she said. "It is to me, too."

Using his superhuman speed, he was before her in a blink. Not a trace of Jeremy Gilbert lingered on her. Emerald eyes glared back at him. Damon didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.

"Are you still in denial?"

She shook her head. Long silky strands caressed her cheeks. Confusion glittered in her precious gems. Then she squared her shoulders. The fierceness that often had him on his knees dropped down over her. Just watching her mesmerized him. There were so many different facets to this beautiful, powerful young woman. He wouldn't mind getting to know each one.

"I found out something today."

He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"Something has possessed me," she continued, "and whatever it is wants me with you."

"Come again?"

"You heard me," she snapped. "You have to tell me everything that's happened between us."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Everything?"

Her swagger weakened. She swallowed hard. "Yeah," she said, her voice cracking a little.

Damon smirked. This was going to be one helluva night.

**[A/N: I'm not 100% thrilled with this one but it's getting us where we need to be—Bamon bonding time. Yep, that's ahead in the next chapter although Bonnie will be resistant as heck because that's how Bonnie rolls. There was a little shout out to Julie Plec. A cyber-highfive if you caught it. Jeremy's role is about to change in this. The Beremy shipper in me is OD-ing on youtube to get over this even though the Bamon shipper in me is doing the happy dance. Go figure. lol Srsly, thank you bunches for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting. You're the bestest!**

**Song credit: "How" by Maroon 5**

**P.S. Elena and Emily will continue to wreck havoc.]**


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

Chapter 9: If I take you from behind…push myself into your mind…when you least expect it…

will you try and reject it…

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Trusting him would no doubt be her downfall, Emily thought as she followed Damon along the wooded path. The glimpse of his true self reminded her again that nature would have its due. He was a vampire. She was a witch. Her existence thrived on life and accepted the give and take of what the world had to offer. Never taking more than what was allowed and always giving back in turn as gratitude. But he on the other hand would only take.

An abomination of nature, he had nothing to offer that nature wanted. In order to survive, he had to consume the very essence of living creatures. His very existence went against everything she knew in her heart to be right, yet she could not turn away. There was still something in him that resembled humanity and that was what she clung to.

Watching his lithe movements—he was so careful of the twigs and branches, barely making a sound—it amazed her how quickly he adapted to his new form. She'd witnessed other transitions before. Many latched onto the evil side, going for the kill. Bloodlust empowered them, making them mighty conquerors. Terrorizing the weak left and right. Others hated themselves. Even as they craved the taste of blood, they despised the act of drinking it. In turn, that hatred turned inward and became a form of self-torture. She supposed it was their due for what they'd become.

Now here were the two Salvatore brothers. She knew with full certainty that Stefan's acts would torment him in the end. Of the two, he wore his heart on his sleeve. That unyielding sympathetic nature had captured Katherine's attention. And Damon's silent, yet passionate need for acceptance had captured Emily's.

"We're almost there."

His calm, assuring voice freed her from her thoughts. She blinked and found him staring back at her. His now pale hand held a branch away from her. She increased her pace to reach him. A faint smile parted his mouth.

"I know where you're taking me," she told him. Familiarity bolstered her confidence.

"You recognize the path." Laughter danced in his light eyes. "It's the safest place I can think of."

"But your father—"

"My father is of no consequence."

The words took a moment to register. Once they did, Emily's blood ran cold. Giuseppe Salvatore had been no saint, but that kind of death—at the hand of a vampire once his own very flesh and blood—made her skin crawl. Suddenly, her vision blurred. Her steps faltered. Like a shot of cannon fire, Damon reached out to right her. Unthinkingly, Emily flinched from his touch.

Hurt then anger blazed across his face. Alone in the woods they came to a standoff. Emily had a few spells that could control the situation. Unlike before with the Confederate deserters, she fully had her wits about her. With her grimoire clutched to her, she stared hard at Damon, ready for him to make a move.

Bit by bit, the fire died out of him. To her amazement he relaxed. "It wasn't me," he said.

She continued to stare, not trusting herself to speak. Her heart racing as she allowed the words to sink in.

"Stefan?"

Damon nodded. His jaw clenched. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned away from her.

Emily never imagined Stefan would be the one to take the first taste and definitely not of their father. But once the urges took over… A faint sigh brought her out of thoughts of the younger brother. The older one continued to stand still as a statue. Urges threatened to be everyone's downfall, she reasoned, as she allowed hers to move her toward him. Before she could consider the consequences, she placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently.

"He was a bastard," he said. "I don't understand this…_feeling_. All these _feelings_…hating that he's dead and loving it at the same time. Explain that to me, Emily."

"That's all part of it."

"Katherine said that being a vampire is different."

She pulled her hand from his back. "You don't have to feel. You can choose not to."

"What would you do?"

"I would never have to make that choice."

He cocked his head to the side. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come on. Someone's coming."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"Want something to eat?"

Before Bonnie could respond, Damon took her hand and half-pulled, half-dragged her through the boardinghouse. They passed massive, ornate cherrywood furnishings. Her ballet slippers skidded along the beautiful, plush Oriental rugs. Still, he kept tugging until they reached the kitchen. Once there, she blinked against the shiny stainless steel appliances and yanked herself free of his grasp.

"Damon, really!"

"What?" He tried for an innocent smirk, but when her hard look didn't falter, his brows furrowed together. "I'm being a good host. The least you can do is be a gracious guest."

"I don't have time for games," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Would an aneurysm make him see reason? Or maybe a spark of flames at his feet would do the trick?

"I know that look," he bit out.

"Then you should know—"

"You're serious," he finished for her. "Yes, I know." He headed to the fridge and began pulling out massive amounts of food.

The sight of it made her stomach grumble. Frowning, Bonnie pressed a hand to her stomach. He laughed softly, letting her know that he'd heard. Jerk.

"You can't run around Mystic Falls like you're invincible, witchy," he murmured. "Sit down. Relax. We'll have dinner while we hash over the latest, impossible, improbable deed."

"It's easy for you to make fun," she muttered. "It's not happening to you."

"Isn't it?" His crystal blue eyes held hers. Hurt flickered through for the briefest moment then he went all indifferent and focused on giving Emeril LaGasse a run for his money. "I hope you like spicy."

"I do," she said. She moved around the counter to the sink to wash her hands. Behind her, she sensed Damon's stare. When she turned to meet it, he glared. "What?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"Sit. Down." He grabbed a stool and planted it in her path. "Now."

"I was washing up to help—"

"I know." The muscles in his jaw flickered. His clear blue eyes sparkled dangerously, but not with threats of harm. "I don't want your help. Do you ever let anyone do anything for you?"

"It doesn't happen often," she said quietly, mostly to herself.

Then she thought about it. Since her Gram's died, few bent over backwards to put her needs first. Matt gave her a ride home. And there was Jeremy who risked his life for her. As she slid onto the stool and her legs dangled freely, she watched Damon devein shrimp and chop okra, garlic, green pepper, and celery at record speed. Then, she added Damon to the list. The plan to save her from death and hide her out at the burial house had been all his. It struck her how all that bickering and threats had led to this. Whatever _this_ was.

"You're too quiet." He wiped his hands on a dish towel. He lifted a cast iron pot off an overhead hook and set it on the stove. Next, he poured flour and oil into the pot. As he stirred, he watched her. "You're never this quiet. Talk. What's going on in that little head of yours?"

"Okay, so we know that Klaus possessed Alaric. So whatever is posses—"

"We're not talking about that, yet."

Bonnie frowned. "Damon."

"Don't use that tone with me," he said. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

Letting her guard down with Damon Salvatore…was that even wise? The mistrust between witches and vampires ran deep. It began before she existed and would continue long after she was gone. Yet, time again if they needed her, she was there. She'd read the same in her ancestor's grimoire. Emily had been just as tied to vampires as Bonnie. Only her grandmother had seemed to escape their pull until Bonnie dragged her into their mess and look where that got her. Over a year had passed, but Sheila Bennett's death still hurt. And here Bonnie was contemplating her pull to the man who indirectly caused her grandmother to die?

_Dammit, Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing?_

"You're judging," he said quietly.

"I haven't said anything," she snapped.

"You don't have to. I can see it. All over your face."

While she had gotten locked into her thoughts, he had continued cooking. Incredible aromas filled her senses, awakening her tastebuds and settling on her tongue. She recognized the flavor. Her paternal grandfather used to cook it at family gatherings when she was little. Christopher Bennett didn't know how to boil water so her dad hadn't inherited his father's cooking gene. But if the taste matched the smell, Damon definitely knew what the hell he was doing.

"You're making gumbo."

"Damn straight." A seductive grin played at the corners of his mouth. He dipped the wooden spoon into the pot and cupped his hand underneath as he offered her a taste. "Careful. It's hot."

The dark liquid beckoned and Bonnie didn't hesitate. She parted her lips and accepted his offer. Utter deliciousness slid down her throat. A low moan emitted from deep within. Their gazes locked. Pure want erupted in his pale orbs. Like a tractor beam, Bonnie felt herself being drawn in. Moving closer to him. Her lips parting once again.

Then suddenly, he was gone. Back at the pot, stirring, and murmuring in a foreign language.

Bonnie shook herself. What the hell? She couldn't. No. Had she really? Truly…wanted to kiss him?

"If you really must help, you can set the table," Damon said. With his back facing her, he seemed to sway to his own rhythm. A low hum emitted from his spot in the kitchen, but he didn't bother with turning around. "You'll find everything in the… Hell, you're a witch. I don't have to tell you."

If he was going for animosity, he failed miserably. Bonnie heard the mixture of humor and tension in his voice. It was so fucking odd how he managed to pull it off. After all the sudden weirdness between them, she really should be on edge. But with a deep breath and focused concentration, she cast a spell that assisted her in setting the dining table in short time. Once done, she sat there. Alone. Away from his crazy magnetism and her confusing reaction.

Truth told, she couldn't blame her response to whatever had possessed her. Damon had, for better or worse, intrigued her from the beginning. Yeah, it began with repulsion and fear. Bonnie couldn't forget the fear and how running away from him had seemed the best option. And now she wanted to kiss him.

"Insanity," she murmured.

"Yeah, if you're talking to yourself." He placed a full wineglass in front of her before claiming the seat at the head of the table. He sipped from his glass as he looked at her.

"The same could be said of you."

He smirked. "It's a little Cajun tune."

Bonnie raised the glass to her nose and sniffed. Yep, alcohol on tap. With things going well with her dad, she wasn't sure about risking it over a glance of wine. She set it back on the table and leaned back.

"Oh, come on," Damon groaned. "It's Sauvignon Blanc."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"One sip." He even pursed his lips together in an adorable pout.

Bonnie laughed. "Does that usually work?"

"Yeah," he admitted, laughing. His laughter faded, but a smile continued to light his eyes. "But not with you. You're not…"

She resisted her first instinct to bristle or defend herself or attack him. "I'm not what?"

"Like most girls… Sorry. Females…ladies…women." He frowned. "Dammit, Bonnie, you know what I mean!"

She bit back a smile. That was easy. But now fun times were over. They could dance around each other and play flirtation tag all night, but none of that would get her anywhere closer to finding out the truth. Maybe Damon didn't have all the answers, but he was as big a component in this mystery as she. He had to know something. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to help her. Bonnie inhaled a deep breath and dove in headfirst. No hesitation and no sugarcoating.

"Why in the world would you think I'd have sex with you?"

-%&%&%&-

Jeremy heard the sounds of movement in the kitchen. Even his headphones couldn't block out the loud clanging of pots and pans, Elena's muttered curses, and Alaric soothing tones. Just as he'd taught Jeremy how to slay vampires, their history teacher slash guardian was doing his damnedest to teaching Elena how to cook. Soon the sweet scent of roasted garlic drifted upstairs, straight to Jeremy's bedroom. He shot straight up on his bed. Maybe wallowing in heartache would hurt less with a full stomach.

He found them hunched over Elena's laptop. Marinara sauce bubbled in a sauce pot on the stove. Steaming hot pasta sat in a bowl. Salad was already in three bowls. Alaric smirked when Jeremy grabbed a stool and sat.

"Told you…spaghetti works every time," Elena said, giving Alaric a smirk and extending her open palm toward him.

He pulled some bills from his wallet and slapped them on her hand.

"Damn," Jeremy murmured under his breath. "I feel so used."

Alaric laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Get used to it. It's the fate of man."

Elena turned to grab plates from the cabinet and cutlery from the drawer. Jeremy took their glasses from the other cabinet and both siblings headed to the table. Alaric followed with the food. The familiar routine of dinnertime had slowly become a ritual with the three of them. It seemed that Jenna's death had reminded them how badly they needed some semblance of normalcy to keep them balanced.

With his stomach half-full on spaghetti, meatballs and yummy garlic bread, Jeremy remembered the intense expressions that been on their faces when he first entered. He glanced back at the laptop then at them. "What were you doing before?"

"Cooking," Elena grumbled, tossing her napkin at him.

He caught it and threw it back at her. "No, brat face. At the laptop. What's going on?"

Elena shrugged. She picked up her fork and avoided his stare. Jeremy turned to Alaric. The older man took a sip of wine before he answered. "Stefan could be in south Mississippi."

Jeremy gulped. "Mississippi?"

Alaric nodded. "There's been significant bloodshed along the Natchez Trace with the more vicious reports happening in Biloxi."

"What makes you think it's Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

"The M.O.," Elena said quietly.

Just like that, his appetite left him. He pushed his plate away. Even the smell started to bother him so he took the plate to the garbage disposal and dumped the remains out. As the appliance garbled and ground up his offering, he dug deep to ask the next question without profanity or regurgitating his dinner. "Does Damon know?"

"I texted him," Alaric said. He inhaled more wine.

"Well?" Jeremy turned off the disposal and waited. "What? He didn't answer? What the fuck, man?"

"Jer-"

"Don't Elena," he cut in.

"He'll get back to me," Alaric said, his tone even and calm. "He always does."

Jeremy grunted.

"So, what's the plan?" His gaze ping ponged back and forth between his sister and the experienced vampire hunter. "And don't tell me there isn't one because I know better."

"I'm going to ask Bonnie to do another locator spell."

"No, you're not," Jeremy said.

Elena fixed him with a hard look. She started clearing the table. "She doesn't mind. It will be easier than us taking off down there and it being a waste-"

Jeremy grabbed her arm. "I'm serious, Elena. You're not going to her with this. The last time she tried it didn't work so leave her alone."

"You don't understand her abilities," Alaric said. "It was too soon, but now she's had time to rest up and re-energize. She can do this, Jeremy."

"I don't want her to," he said. "Leave her alone. She's got other stuff going on and she doesn't need _this_! So keep her out of it."

-%&%&%&-

_Why in the world would you think I'd have sex with you?_

The question stunned Damon into silence. The first answer that came to mind was _Why wouldn't you?_ But knowing Judgy, that wouldn't go over well. A closer inspection of her caused him to ignore the initial stab that nicked him, making him want to do the usual. Lash out. Inflict pain. The typical spread-the-hurt in the hopes that his would ease somewhat.

His keen observation skills made him recognize the tremor in her voice beneath the false bravado. The glimmer in her emerald eyes that promised tears were on the brink. The rapid pounding of her heart that screamed of her fear and confusion. In the midst of all that, he cast aside his own bullshit and leaned close, taking her hand even when she first resisted his touch.

"Because you came to me…you acted like you wanted me," he said quietly. "I had no idea it wasn't you."

"If you had known, would you have done it anyway?"

He didn't have to think twice before he answered her. "No. Because we'd be here. With you not trusting me. Again. Too much has happened for us to go back there."

She dipped her head until he could no longer read her eyes. Instead he had to rely on his senses to read her. The normal pace of her heart. The quiet swallowing of breath. The hollowness in her voice. "I don't know why this is happening to me, Damon. It used me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," she said, shaking her head. "You're glad it was you and not Jeremy. That's what you said. It's not fair. I didn't get to choose!"

"I-I-oh, fuck." He knelt beside her chair and pulled her into his embrace. Holding her as she sobbed. Amazed that she let him. Feeling like a dick because he said the words out loud, never once thinking what it meant to her. She should have been able to choose. Even knowing that she probably would have chosen that fucking squirt, at least in the end it would have been her choice when she finally came to Damon.

When the tears subsided, she moved away from him. "Tell me about this person. Is she like me?"

"In some ways," he answered. He stood but kept his distance. When she finally accepted that there was more to them than some entity inhabiting her, he'd be ready. But until then, he had to go against his instincts and give her space. That would be hard.

"In most ways, she is you. So much so that I didn't notice…" He frowned. "Sonovabitch."

"What?"

"There was this thing with your eyes."

"My eyes?" She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Jeremy didn't say anything about that? What? Do they glow?"

He shook his head. "No, they change colors."

"You didn't think that was weird?"

"I thought it was some witchy juju thing!" The accusation in the air stung. "How was I supposed to know?"

"How long have this eye color switch and you and me…_whatever_…been going on?"

"The dance—"

"What? No!"

"No, wait." He started to pace. The dance was when he started to change…melt actually when it came to her. But the clandestine meetings didn't happen until after that. "After Stefan left with Klaus. A little after that."

"What happened?"

A buzzer sounded from the kitchen. They both jumped.

"Dinner's ready," he said.

"I can't eat." She rubbed her stomach. "I feel sick."

He didn't know what to say or what to do. How could he fight an unseen being that wanted them together when he wanted the same thing?

"I'll turn it off so it doesn't burn," he mumbled as he strode from the room. To his surprise he heard her right behind him.

"You went to a lot of trouble," she said. "I'll try, but I can't stay long. My dad's waiting for me."

"The great Christopher Bennett," he said.

"I didn't know you cared."

Damon shrugged. "He dated an ex of mine. Her name was Bree. He left her heartbroken until I came along."

"Shut. Up."

"No, it's true." He dished the gumbo into a beautiful serving bowl while she plated the cornbread muffins that had been warming in the oven. They headed back to the dining room and sat. The meal looked meager, but he cooked a hearty gumbo. If she dug in, she'd be full by the time her bowl was empty.

"Your dad met your mom and Bree met me." He broke off a piece of bread and dipped it in the gumbo.

"Ew."

He laughed. "Well, I'm no spring chicken."

She began to eat. He couldn't help the smugness that struck his ego at the smack of appreciation that came from her lips as she heartily dug in.

"This is good."

"I learned from the best. Then I taught them a thing or two."

She rolled her eyes, but the spoon to mouth movement didn't slow its course.

He hated to do this while she ate, but putting anything off slowed their momentum down. They needed to know about it so that _They_ could proceed to their happily ever after.

"Your eyes looked like shiny pennies," he said in a conversational tone. "Bright pieces of copper. Your speech pattern changed just the slightest bit and you… You and I…"

The spoon hit the bottom of the bowl with a clatter. "What? We…what?"

Damon shrugged. "Connected and it wasn't about spells. It was man and woman stuff. Just you and me, or so I thought. Well, there were times your eyes were emerald green like the sea." Off her deadly look, he quickly added, "We have this thing, you and me. There was no way I could tell it wasn't really you!"

"Damon—"

"Bonnie, you can't tell me you were never there for this." He wagged his finger between them for emphasis. "This can't be one-sided. That time behind your grandmother's house…on the dance floor…in the woods… All those times? It couldn't have been some crazy bullshit possession! I don't believe it!"

"This isn't about whatever it is you want from me!" Her eyes, brightly emerald, blazed as she stood. Energy vibrated around her. "I have to know what's taking over me and I have to stop it!"

She stormed from the dining room and Damon matched her pace. When she reached the door, he caught her upper arm and flung her around. She looked two seconds from smacking him down with that head vise thing that made him want to cry like a little bitch.

"Don't." he said, releasing her and stepping back. "I'm trying to help."

"You're trying to fuck me again."

The crassness came as another surprise. He shook his head. "No."

"I've seen your remains. Girls walking around in a trance because of you. Not having a clue what hit them." She shook her head. "I won't ever be that girl. Not ever. I'll find out who's fucking with me with or without your help."

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie stumbled into her house, whipped. Her hardest spells didn't leave her feeling as drained as the last few minutes at the Salvatore boardinghouse. Dammit! It happened every time she let her guard down around Damon. She walked away feeling…feeling too damn much and not able to control her mouth.

She dropped her purse on the coffee table and plopped onto the sofa. She was contemplating camping out there when her dad came from his study, a slice of pizza in one hand and the box in the other.

"Hungry?"

_Food? At a time like this?_ She shook her head.

He claimed his favorite spot in the recliner. Amid chews, his gaze took her in from head to toe. "Wanna talk about it?"

_Yo, Dad, your ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend slash vampire and I had sex but I don't really remember because I was possessed_. Hmm…she didn't see that going over well.

Instead, she gave him a faint smile and said, "Not yet."

"Okay, well I'm here—"

A series of strong knocks sounded at the door. Chris dropped his half-eaten pizza slice on top of the cardboard top and stood. "What the hell?"

"Daddy, wait!" Bonnie beat him tp the door.

"I don't think so." He easily pushed her aside.

"No, you don't know what's on the other side—"

"I'm more than capable of answering my door. Move."

She stepped aside, tense, and ready for whatever was out there. _Sheesh, would it always be like this?_

The knocks sounded again. Chris opened the door. A young woman about Bonnie's age stood on the other side. Short-cropped curls adorned her head, giving emphasis to her high cheekbones and round light-brown eyes. Her skin tone was a shade deeper than Bonnie's but since her t-shirt and jeans were darkened with dirt and debris, complexion was debatable. As father and daughter peered at the stranger, Bonnie noticed a scuffed backpack rested beside her feet and those round eyes darted back and forth with anxiety and fear.

"Chris and Bonnie, right?" she asked, her voice husky carrying a Southern accent. "This is the address he gave me. You're the Bennetts, right?"

"Yeah," her dad answered. He moved aside as if he was about to invite her in and Bonnie slid in front of him.

"Wait," Bonnie said. She took hold of the girl's arm. The girl just stared and waited. The eerie darkness that appeared whenever she touched vampires didn't come. Instead, Bonnie saw wooded trails, flashing scenery and lots of blood. Too much blood. Then the body of a man who looked a lot like Bonnie's dad. At that, she dropped the girl's arm and pressed back against her dad.

"Who are you?"

"Dawn Bennett."

"You're not a witch."

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Dawn?" Chris asked. "Bobby's little girl?"

"Yes, sir."

He stepped out onto the porch. "Where is he? I know he didn't send you here by yourself."

"He's dead, sir," she said in choked whisper. "He always told us if anything ever happened to him to come straight here. He said you'd help." Her gaze rested on Bonnie. "That you'd protect us."

Bonnie and her dad guided Dawn into their house and closed and locked the door. She set her backpack on the floor and she sat beside it, drawing her knees to her chest. Her body shook with unshed tears. Bonnie heard her dad pad to the first floor bathroom. As she knelt on the floor beside her cousin, her father returned with a damp towel and a box of Kleenex.

"What happened?" Bonnie took the towel from her dad and gave it to Dawn. He set the Kleenex on the floor close beside their guest.

"It killed him. I wasn't there." Dawn clutched the towel. "Some friends and I snuck over to NOLA, you know. Just messing around. But Jordan wouldn't go. He stayed home with Dad."

"Who's Jordan?" Bonnie asked.

"He's her twin brother," Chris said. "Go on. What killed Bobby? Your dad was… Well, he was pretty strong. I can't imagine anything—"

"It wasn't just anything, and I know what my dad was," she said, wiping her face with the towel, "he explained it to Jordan and me a long time ago. Dad said it wasn't animal attacks on the Natchez Trace and he wanted us to stay close to home. He said it was hunting people like us, but I didn't listen—"

"Honey, you're alive," Bonnie's father said softly. "Bobby wouldn't have wanted you and your brother both to die with him."

She became still. "Jordan isn't dead. Haven't you been listening? They took him. That's why they killed Dad. He fought for Jordan and _they killed him_, ripped him apart…and then put him back to-together like a ji-jigsaw puzzle. _Who does that?_ Animals can't do that! Even on the biggest full moon, my dad n-never…"

As Chris wrapped an arm around the grieving girl, Bonnie sat back and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"What?" her father asked softly.

She shook her head. This wasn't the time to let them know she knew the murderers. Had been friends with one of them. Had tried her best to keep _this_ moment from happening—Klaus and his quest for hybrids—and despite her best efforts, it had happened anyway. And that he was using the only vampire she had fully trusted to help him in his quest. _Stefan_.

[A/N: Yeah, that was a little longer than expected, but it's pushing us forward so that's a good thing. Emily has been a little quiet lately so anticipate an appearance happening very soon. What do you think of Bonnie's fam being tied to werewolves? The next chapter will explain why her dad's side are also Bennetts and nope, cousin lovin' is not a part of this AU. Thanks for sticking it out with this fic and if you checked out my new Beremy fic, _Absolution_, thanks for that, too. Your comments are always welcome here! Until next time…]

(Song Credit: "Erotica" by Madonna)


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

Chapter 10: No one ever said it would be this hard…Oh, take me back to the start…

In the following days, Bonnie and her dad became a united front for their new houseguest. Adjusting to her new surroundings while grieving her dad made the girl quiet and out of sorts. Bonnie contemplated casting a spell to ease her cousin's pain, but then thought better of it. Working through the emotions was the only right answer. Anything else would send nature off balance. They didn't need that.

So they set up Dawn in the guest room and gave her the time and space she needed. Meanwhile, Bonnie was given the opportunity to watch her dad step up his A-game. She marveled at the forcefulness in his voice when he called the sheriff of Harrison County for details on the investigation into his cousin's murder. With that call made, Chris moved on to take the necessary steps to make himself the legal guardian of Dawn and her missing twin brother. He and Bobby had discussed it years ago when the kids were first born, but when Abby walked out on him, Chris distanced himself from his family.

During all of this, Bonnie considered contacting Damon. After parting on less than friendly terms, she felt weird about reaching out to him. Although she knew he was worried about Stefan, knowing that the younger Salvatore had possibly attacked a family member made her hesitate. There were loyalty issues to consider despite Stefan's disappearance being on all of their minds. Also, her last locator spell had revealed absolutely nothing so she decided to try another tactic. Then her attention got completely diverted by her own problems.

The night of Dawn's arrival, Jeremy sent her a cryptic text about Elena. She should call him, too, but so far she'd blown him off. Way too much was happening for her to deal with outside stuff. She sighed under the weight of it all. Was it too late to trade everything in for a normal teenage life?

"Hey, Bonnie B." Her dad slipped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His affectionate squeeze reminded her of when she was little and he'd swoop her into his arms and twirl her around. Back then, she believed he was big enough and strong enough to fix everything. "You okay?"

"I don't know," she said. "Did you find out anything from the sheriff?"

"They're calling it an animal attack." He led them to his study and closed the door until only a small crack remained. "It's crazy."

"Yeah." She watched him closely, wondering how much of this he could really handle. Vampires, werewolves, and witches were not their typical conversation. But given that his cousin Bobby had been a werewolf, it looked like her dad had been holding out on her the whole time. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to contain her frustration with him.

"I also contacted the mortuary. He will be cremated and his remains shipped here." Chris leaned back in his chair. His hands clenched together across his lap. "We can figure out a service when Dawn is ready."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You've always been so closed off about Grams and our abilities as witches, but you have werewolves in your family."

"Not exactly." He released a long, low breath. "Look, Abby told me about the witch stuff before we got married. It was strange, but it was okay. Then we had you. I didn't want you to be different. You'd have enough stuff to deal with without that being part of it, so I thought if I acted like it wasn't real, it wouldn't be. I was wrong. Dead wrong about that."

"What about the werewolf stuff?" Bonnie asked. "Can I be a werewolf and a witch?"

"No baby. You'll never have to worry about that—"

"But Bobby's our cousin and he's a werewolf. It runs in the family. I know it does."

"It doesn't run in _our_ family. Bobby got that from his mother's side."

"Was she a Bennett, too?"

Chris smiled. "No, you're the only double Bennett in this house."

Relief swept through her that they were finally being open with each other. "Tell me again that you and Abby aren't related," she said, enjoying this time with her father although it was sad circumstances that warranted it.

He shook his head. "We're not. Trust me, I did the research. Sheila has it all stored in her books somewhere, too. There were Bennett plantation owners who were brothers. They had a big blowout. One went south and the other to Massachusetts. You know the rest."

"Abby's ancestors were from Salem and yours from Vicksburg."

"That's right."

Her phone in her pocket suddenly buzzed. She pulled it out and glanced at the display screen. She had three texts. One from Damon. Another from Caroline. And finally another one from Jeremy.

"I better check this out," she said, heading toward to the door.

"You know today may be a good day for you and Dawn to get out. Show her around Mystic Falls," Chris suggested. "Maybe it will help."

"Sounds good." She gave her dad a parting smile then she left his office.

In the sanctuary of her bedroom, she read her messages. Damon demanded to know if she was still mad at him. Caroline was more or less whining about the same thing. And Jeremy had sent another warning about Elena.

Of the three, she decided to take her chances with the female.

Caroline picked up on the first ring. "Thank God! I was beginning to think you hated me!"

"No, we had a family emergency—"

"Is your dad okay?" her vamp bestie asked.

"He's fine, but it's a little complicated. In fact, we need to get together."

"Of course," Caroline said. "Tell me what you need and it's done."

"Can you meet me at the Grill?"

"Want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll drive. I'm not coming alone."

"Oh," Caroline said, her tone a shade icy.

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's not what you're thinking. See you in about an hour."

With that done, she just had to convince Dawn that now was the time to get out and face the world again.

-%&%&%&-

Damon glanced down at his phone and muttered a string of curses. Two days of silence had been his limit and now the little witch was dodging his texts. He'd given her space. Time to make the necessary mental adjustments. But he'd gotten antsy. What if she'd reunited with that pipsqueak Gilbert? What if they were bumping uglies in the kid's bedroom?

_Fuck that._

Damon grabbed his keys and made haste to the front door. Unfortunately, a gorgeous, statuesque woman stood on the other side. He recognized her immediately.

"You're Katherine's witch."

"I'm nobody's witch," she answered. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Bennett."

His gaze narrowed as she brushed past him and sauntered inside.

"You must be lost," he said, trying on a faint glimmer of politeness. It felt weird. Odd. Like a shirt that had shrunk in the wash.

"No," she said with a casual lift of her shoulders. "This is where the meeting's set. You weren't privy to the details?"

Her smirk was too indulgent. Damn witches.

A string of curses a mile long was on the tip of his tongue when Alaric suddenly strode through the open door. His friend dropped the bag he'd been carrying and didn't stop until he stood inches from the Bennett witch. Damon watched them as if he was watching a B-flick at a drive-in. What the hell was going on? And why was it happening in his house?

"Hi Lucy," Alaric said, somewhat breathlessly as he took her hand. "You found the place."

"GPS works like a charm." She released his hand and glanced at the two men. "Well, I'm here. You said it was urgent and it involved my cousin, so what gives?"

Damon's eyes narrowed. "What?"

As if sensing the vampire's impending fury, Alaric quickly replied, "That's not what I meant. Bonnie's spell didn't work last time and we were hoping you could help us out."

"You can't be serious," she spit out. "You lied to me. I'm out of here."

She brushed past them and stormed toward the door.

"Wait!" Alaric called out. When she stopped at the threshold, he added, "Look, I misled you and I apologize. We're desperate and I didn't know any other way…"

"Than to lie," she said, slowly turning around. "Lies are not a good way to start a relationship."

Damon looked at Ric. Ball was in his court now. And since Damon had things to tend to… "It looks like you two have made up. Make yourselves at home. I'm out."

"No, wait. She's helping us with Stefan," Ric said. "Remember the text you never answered?"

"I've been busy."

"Stefan?" Lucy asked. "He's the one that Katherine was so hung up on. He's your brother, right?"

It's funny. There was a time when hearing that would have ripped Damon's heart in two. Now, it felt like that obsession with Katherine happened to another person. He felt no connection to the person he used to be.

"Yeah," he said.

"What gives?"

Damon found the words hard to utter. His brother was a ripper. Had become one to save Damon's life. Lives were being torn apart because of both of them, but that was the least of Damon's concerns. Most of all he knew that Stefan was losing himself with every conquest. Every kill killed a little more of the brother he'd always loved and hated.

When Damon didn't respond, Alaric coughed once to clear his throat and began to speak. "Remember the moonstone and how Katherine was running away from Klaus?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well, Klaus got the moonstone anyway. He's a hybrid and he took Stefan—"

"Wait. A hybrid?" she asked. "What the hell is that?"

"He's both a werewolf and a vampire," Damon said. "A hybrid."

"Don't bite my head off," she fired back. "I didn't know."

"Anyway," Alaric said, jumping in to diffuse the situation, "we need a locator spell. Bonnie's last attempt to do one didn't come up with anything and we were hoping that with two of you…"

"Oh." Lucy's mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I get it. You're dragging my cousin into more of your vampire, excuse me, hybrid escapades."

"She wants to help," Ric said.

"I bet she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Okay, let's start over," Ric said. "How about we all just get a drink and sit down and just relax for a minute?"

"A drink?" Damon smirked. He knew exactly where his friend's idea was headed. The other man hadn't stopped eyeballing the witch since he came through the door. So much for being heartbroken over Jenna.

"Yeah," Ric said. "We can go to the Grill and fill Lucy in. She can make an informed decision."

Lucy glanced at her watch and thought a minute before answering. "Is Bonnie coming or not?"

Damon looked at Alaric. The history teacher had a better read on Little Miss Judgey than Damon had these days. Since she ran off after their dinner, it seemed hell would freeze over before she came near him again.

"I'm pretty sure she'll show up."

-%&%&%&-

"Jer, wait!"

Car keys in hand, Jeremy had almost made it out the door. When he heard Alaric leave a short while ago, he'd busted ass to do the same. The last thing he wanted was to be in the house alone with Elena. She'd become obsessive in her interrogation about his relationship with Bonnie. It pissed him off that she felt she had a right to know the intimate details of his love life. It infuriated him to hear her and Alaric discuss using Bonnie's skills as if she didn't have a life of her own. Even if that life didn't include him the way that he wanted, he couldn't stand by and let her be used.

"What? I'll be late for work."

"Matt will cover for you," she said, coming from the kitchen to lean against the staircase railing. "We haven't talked in days."

"Yes, we have," he answered. "You're not listening."

"You won't tell me what's going on with you and Bonnie," she said. "I know Damon is involved."

"Leave it alone, Elena," Jeremy advised, "and don't bug Bonnie either."

He unlocked the front door and pulled it open. Elena moved quickly to reach him before he left.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. If you guys are having problems—"

"You've never once cared about any of my relationships before," he said. "Don't start now. If you keep it up, then you open the door for me to wonder why you're more worried about Damon than Stefan."

"That's not fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" he asked before slamming the door in her face.

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie glanced over at Dawn as the two moved through the foot traffic to reach the ever popular Mystic Grill. The drive over had been fairly quiet. Yesterday, Chris gave Bonnie his MasterCard and the girls went shopping. Dawn had left Biloxi in a hurry so most of her belongings were there. The shopping trip had replenished her wardrobe and gave the cousins an opportunity to bond. Bonnie discovered that her taller cousin preferred a more laidback approach in her attire. Jeans, tees and sneaks. Everything fit her athletic frame like it was made for her and blended well with the curly natural hairstyle that she rocked with confidence.

Just looking at her, no one would guess that Dawn had spent the last couple of nights sobbing into her pillow as she told Bonnie stories about her father and her brother. Bonnie remembered the pain of losing her Grams so she understood her cousin's anguish and desire to relate everything. She had to say the memories out loud to ensure that everything had been real. When Grams had died, Bonnie wished that she'd had someone to share all her memories of Grams with. The times they'd shared over the family grimoires and learning new spells were locked in Bonnie's heart and soul. Going away to her aunt's house had helped in taking her away from the cause of her Grams' death, but it hadn't helped her with the grieving process. She intended to do everything she could for Dawn.

They reached the trendy bar and grill and Bonnie held the door open. "This is it."

Dawn stepped inside and Bonnie followed. A group of kids lingered at the bar. Bonnie recognized a few faces at the pool table in the back. She continued to scan the crowd in search of Caroline but came up empty. Matt appeared out of nowhere with menus. He smiled at Bonnie and cast a onceover in Dawn's direction.

"Hey, Bonnie," he said. "Will it be just the two of you?"

"No, Caroline's coming." She bit back a grin as he tried not to react to the mention of his ex.

He was all charm as he said, "Okay, so three of you. I have the perfect spot."

He led them to a booth that would give them a view of the entrance and the pool area. After they sat, he handed them their menus. His gaze lingered on Dawn. "I don't believe we've met."

"She's my cousin," Bonnie said. "Dawn, this is Matt Donovan. Football star of Mystic Falls."

A deep red blush stained his cheeks. He flashed Bonnie a look that made both girls laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Matt," Dawn said.

He nodded. "Same here. Will you be in town long?"

The laughter dimmed from her expression. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked down at the menu. Bonnie was about to rush in and answer, but Dawn spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm moving here."

"Oh, okay," he mumbled, affected by her demeanor. "I guess I'll be seeing you around. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade," Bonnie said.

"Sweet tea will be fine," Dawn added.

After he walked off, Dawn sighed, as if trying to regain her composure. "He seems nice."

"He is. He's a really good guy."

Dawn nodded and looked around the restaurant. Bonnie tried not to watch her, but she found it difficult not to be concerned. Maybe her dad had been wrong about getting out. Maybe this was too soon.

"We don't have to stay—"

"That cute guy keeps staring at you," Dawn said.

"Where?" Bonnie didn't want to turn around without knowing which direction to look. Not that she didn't have enough guy troubles with Damon and Jeremy blowing up her phone. She knew they both had good reason, but in all honesty, she needed a break.

"He's standing near the kitchen door," her cousin answered. "I think he works here. He's wearing an apron."

"Does he have dark hair and an intense expression on his face?"

Dawn frowned. "Yeah. How did you…?"

"That's probably Jeremy." Bonnie turned her head and sure enough, she made direct eye contact with him.

He nodded in acknowledgement and seemed ready to come over, but a waitress approached him. Bonnie felt an odd sense of relief at the intrusion. She hated dodging Jeremy, but she wasn't ready. Dealing with him or Damon. No, she wasn't ready for either. And over the last couple of days, she hadn't felt out of sorts. No lost time. No weirdness. Her dad hadn't acted as if she was exhibiting strange behavior and she hoped to keep it that way. And if that meant avoiding both of them, then so be it. She'd figure out her crap without them.

A whirlwind of blonde came toward them, immediately improving Bonnie's mood. Caroline's cheer was contagious and Bonnie wondered what made her friend so happy. After the introductions and Caroline claiming a spot next to Dawn, the three girls started chatting.

"Well, as you can see I'm happy."

"It's hard to miss," Bonnie said. "What gives?"

"Part of it is I love it when people listen to me."

Dawn smothered a giggle and looked at Caroline as if she was a sideshow. Bonnie's reaction was similar.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"You!" Caroline leaned in and in her best stage whisper, said, "When I came in and saw Damon looking like hell and mad at the world, I knew that you were done with him. Whatever had been going on—and I'm not asking or making assumptions—but whatever it was, was over."

Bonnie frowned. "Damon's here?"

"Yeah, he and Alaric are drinking it up with this gorgeous model. Her skin is flawless. It's sickening, really," she scoffed. "I bet she spends her bonuses on peels."

Dawn burst out laughing. "You're crazy."

Caroline giggled in response. "What? You didn't see her. I'm not the jealous type, but she's the kind that men turn into idiots over." She rolled her eyes. "It's pathetic."

The vampire's rant sent the girls into another fit of laughter. As the girls recovered, Jeremy appeared with their drinks.

"Matt said you're Bonnie's cousin," he said as he gave Dawn her tea. "Hi."

"Hey," she said. "You're Jeremy, right?"

"Yeah." He gave her a brief smile then he directed his attention to Bonnie. Handing her the lemonade, he said, "Thanks for answering my texts. Oh, wait…you didn't."

"I've been busy," she said, not wanting to air their differences in public. She had planned to call him back. She just wasn't ready, yet.

"You're not busy now." He took her hand. "We need to talk."

A surge of energy shot through Bonnie at his touch. It threatened to overpower her. She gripped Jeremy's hand for support and a source to counter the attack. Another wave slammed into her. If she had been standing, it would have knocked her down. In another realm, she felt as if she was struggling to get back up. From faraway, she could hear voices calling for her. Her grandmother told her to be strong and to fight. Another softer, smoother tone told her to relax and let go. That everything would be fine if she surrendered.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy stared at his former girlfriend. He watched in fascination as her face changed from the one he had fallen in love with to one he didn't recognize and back again. Instantly, he dropped her hand and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy sensed Caroline getting up and moving around to his other side, but he mostly ignored her. The other girl, Dawn, slid across the booth to stand beside him. All three stared at Bonnie and back at him.

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"It's nothing," Bonnie said. She pushed from the booth and away from the three of them.

Jeremy wanted to reach out and stop her, but he wasn't sure. He had a strong feeling that wasn't Bonnie Bennett who just left them and was now strolling up to Damon at the bar. His chest tightened as he watched her link her arm through Damon's and lean against him. The vampire whispered something in her ear before whisking her out of the Grill.

"Dammit!" Jeremy muttered.

He started for the bar. Caroline and Dawn were fast on his heels. Alaric and the witch from the masquerade party gave them quizzical looks.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Bonnie needs your help," Jeremy said. "She's not herself."

"What just happened back there?" Dawn asked.

Jeremy looked at the new girl. She looked broken and scared. As he saw the pain reflected in her eyes, the strongest urge to protect her came over him. He gently patted her shoulder. "Bonnie's not coming back. Do you need a ride home?"

Upon her nod, Jeremy untied his apron and tossed it behind the counter. "I'm going on lunch." Then he looked at everyone who was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Yeah, I know you wanna know what's going on, but we can't talk here. I'll take Dawn back to the Bennett's and then we can meet at my house."

"No, I want to go, too," Dawn said. "She's my cousin. I want to know what's going on. Who was that guy she left with?"

"His name is Damon," Caroline said. "I can't believe she took off with him like that."

"Like I said," Jeremy said, "she's not herself."

-%&%&%&-

Damon had taken one look in her eyes, glowing bright as brass, and knew that Bonnie was nowhere inside her body. His only option was to get her out of there and quickly. When he made the suggestion, she eagerly accepted.

_She_. Not Bonnie. But some nameless, faceless entity who used Bonnie to get to him. Who wanted Damon and trusted him implicitly.

As his gaze darted from her and the road, he wondered at this phenomenon. Who or what would go to this level to distract him? He couldn't imagine that it was outright desire that created this obsession with him. And how had they known to use Bonnie Bennett of all people? Had his interest in her become so apparent? Was he that obvious? He's always prided himself on his ability to hold his darkest desires deeply within, but since his return to Mystic Falls old habits had returned to the surface. Wearing his heart on his sleeve had always been his downfall. It pained him to think it had again and now Bonnie was suffering for it.

Pain was such a bitch. Being an unfeeling ass definitely had its merits.

"We're not going to the boardinghouse?" she asked when he turned in the opposite direction.

"No," he said. "I have another place in mind."

He watched with a faint trace of amusement as she crossed her legs and adjusted the hem of her summer dress just so. She twirled a stray curl around her finger as an obvious attempt to attract him. He had to admit the performance was quite engaging. Bonnie had a delectable body. On normal circumstances, she wasn't the type to flaunt it. But she was quite an eyeful. This _being_ used her assets to the hilt.

Framed houses and commercial buildings faded in the distance as his muscle car took them deeper into the Mystic Falls wooded area. Her body language shifted. She became rigid, uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"Nope," he said. That wasn't a question he planned to answer. He preferred the show and not tell method. The element of surprise had to work in his favor. He hoped.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back where it all started."

She stiffened. Her voice hardened. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," he said, his voice an equal mix of the hardness he felt at being used and the gentleness that came over him knowing that Bonnie was in the same predicament, "I think you know."

"Damon, this isn't funny. Take me home, right now!"

"I would if I knew where your home is. For now, we'll have to settle for this."

At that, her eyes narrowed in on him. He recognized that look immediately. Excruciating pain usually skyrocketed from her upon it. But to his surprise nothing happened. Not one flicker of hurt erupted in his head. He looked at her and laughed.

"No juice, huh?"

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"Sit back and relax," he advised, secretly hoping his hunch panned out. "We'll be there soon."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Damon carried Emily the rest of the way to his former home. Whatever was out there was no match for his speed. When they reached the Salvatore mansion, he ushered her inside and locked the door behind them. Upon their father's death, the place had been completely vacated. Stefan's reckless bloodlust had afforded the brothers one small victory. They now had a home again.

He looked at Emily, shivering in his topcoat and clutching her hardbound book. She seemed so frail and innocent. The brown beauty surprised him at every turn because she was anything but. As Katherine's confident and servant, innocence had left Emily as soon as the two women made contact.

"I'll build a fire." He made two steps toward the door when she called out.

"There's no need."

She set her book down, grabbed a nearby pitcher of water, and tossed it into the fireplace. Seconds later, a blaze roared there.

Damon stepped back. Katherine had hinted at Emily's ability, but bearing witness to it… He was not prepared.

"How did you…?"

"You know about me," she said quietly. "A fire is…a fire is simple."

She picked up her book and moved to crouch in front of the flickering flames. With her back to him, he noted the slight trembling of her back. He could not determine if it was fear of him or the unknown or whatever had been after them. Maybe she was remembering the deserters and their attack. Unfortunately, many women in bondage were forced to alleviate the desires of men. Damon had chosen not to which was another black mark his father placed upon him. Stefan had also fallen in his footsteps. Looking at Emily, he wondered about her life in bondage. Even with her abilities, it couldn't have been easy.

"What else can you do?" He leaned against the wall, facing her. The firelight reflected against her smooth skin just so. Her copper eyes burned bright with earnestness.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Many things. Yet, it seems nothing makes anything better. It's never enough. There always must be a balance. Nature passes its judgment when you forget."

Damon frowned. He had no idea what half of what she said meant. "Balance? Judgment?"

She met his stare with pain-stricken eyes. "I've done things to make things even, but there's no way of knowing if it is enough. I've done things that were wrong. I'll have to answer for that, too."

"Right. Wrong." He shrugged. "What is that? What does it mean?"

"You are a man of honor. You know what it means."

He grunted in response.

"If you were not so, you would have not helped me," she said. "I could not help myself, and you helped me."

"That doesn't make me honorable," he argued. "Killing them was easy. Simple…like you starting that fire."

"You would have done the same even if you…" She drew in a breath. "Even if you were not a vampire."

He did not ignore her hesitation over his present state. Even though she consorted with vampires, it was obvious their existence caused her concern to put it mildly. All this talk of nature and balance made that perfectly clear. There was no way an undead being that fed on human life was proper in the eyes of nature. His existence threw everything off balance.

"They will be coming for me," she said, continuing to clutch her beloved book. "They will not be gentle or understanding. It will not be honorable. It will be a horrible death."

"I'll get you out of here—"

"You can't," she said. "I've seen it. It will happen. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

"They'll kill you like they killed Katherine?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't tell you… I left before…" She squeezed her eyes shut as if she had to find the strength to find the words. When she opened them, she locked her gaze onto the fire and didn't turn away. "Katherine isn't dead. They locked her and the other vampires in the tomb under the church. They're setting fire to it at midnight—"

"We have to stop it!"

"We can't!" she bit out. "They'll kill you. They'll kill me and that's not how… It's not how it ends for me."

"There must be something you can do." He started to pace. Even though he understood her reasoning, he couldn't just hide away while his Katherine burned. Protecting her was everything. He had to find a way to save her.

"I can spell the tomb," she said softly. "I can protect it and keep them safe from the fire."

He paused. All the talk about balance and nature came to mind. "Will you?"

She looked at him then. "I'll do it for you."

Her words didn't take hold at first. A string of promises burst from him. He'd protect her family until the end of time. He'd protect her and not let any harm come to her. He'd do anything as long as she'd perform the spell to keep the tomb safe from harm.

She just gave him a faint smile and said the words again. "I'll do it for you."

(Song credit: "The Scientist" by Coldplay)

**[A/N: We're thisclose to the wrap up of the possession storyline. Thank goodness Lucy showed up when she did! However, that doesn't mean the Bamon dynamic will end. Bonnie and Damon have some major reconciliation of feelings to uncover once they get this Emily thing out of the way. Then there's that thing about his brother attacking her cousin. As always, thanks bunches for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing this fic. I appreciate it, so keep up the good work!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

Chapter 11

The horseless carriage took them far on the outskirts of town. Damon handled the vehicle with precision as he did most things. She marveled at how Giuseppe Salvatore had never given his eldest son an ounce of credit for anything when in actuality, Damon was quite clever. And very passionate about causes that he held dear. A glance at his stoic profile as he handled the winding road with ease reminded her of the few short days they had spent together so many years ago. It was that brief moment in time that caused her to take the leap when the opening arose. Eternal punishment might come from this thievery, but at this point, she no longer cared.

The time with him was well worth the risk.

"Now, she's quiet," Damon murmured, fixing his pale blue eyes on her. "Now, she has no words."

She pulled her gaze from his and looked down at the clenched hands resting on her lap. Well, it wasn't really _her_ lap or _her_ hands. The only thing that was truly hers was her will and her everlasting love for the man beside her.

The speed of the carriage slowed as the forest thickened. In her time, she knew these woods like the back of her hand, but over a century had passed. The landscaped had changed. Her previous possession of her descendant's body had been for a specific purpose that went in-line with the purpose of the other spirits. This foray was a personal task.

The spirits opposed her desire to live out her desires and it was only by tapping into her deepest, darkest ability had she been able to accomplish as much as she had without them stripping her powers away. It was the young witch's cry for help to save her beloved that had given this spell its power. Love had the power to transcend time and space when channeled correctly. Even if Damon suspected something was amiss, she loved him too much to turn back now.

Movement came to a sudden halt. The steady vibration that had accompanied their journey ceased. Two small towers of bricks stood before them as if it had once been an entrance to a grand estate. She inhaled a sharp breath. Could it be? When Damon said he was taking her back to the start, she never guessed that his suspicions would lead them there. How could he know? She had been so careful. Hadn't she?

Faster than she could process her thoughts, he exited the horseless carriage and came around to her side. The door wrenched open on its hinges. His hand closed around hers and he pulled her out.

Once standing face to face, she had nowhere to run. His piercing gaze locked her in. He captured her face between the palms of his hands. His crystal blue eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"I don't know why I missed it. Those eyes…those shiny copper eyes," he murmured. "What game are you playing with me, Emily Bennett?"

-%&%&%&-

"Okay, tell me about this Damon guy."

Jeremy and Dawn were the first to arrive at his house. She'd seemed edgy the entire drive over as if she was on the verge between a fit of rage and a fit of tears. He almost offered her a joint to help her chill, but considering she was Bonnie's cousin, he thought better of it.

"I'm not the best person to ask about him," Jeremy answered.

"Is Bonnie safe with him?" she asked. "Maybe we should call Chris."

Jeremy paused in the middle of his text to Elena to look at the girl. Although a few inches taller than Bonnie, he noticed a faint resemblance between the two. Dawn's skin tone was warmer like hot chocolate and her high cheekbones accentuated the roundness of her eyes. He could definitely see why Matt had become a little flustered after one conversation.

"Her dad?" He shook his head. "Um, no. That's not a good idea."

"But if she's missing—"

"She's safe with Damon." He hated to admit it, but it was true. The older vampire cared about Bonnie. Jeremy knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Before their conversation could continue, the front door opened. Alaric entered with Lucy. Caroline followed. To Jeremy's surprise, Elena shut the door after her. Caroline must have called her and picked her up along the way. All eyes were on him when they stepped into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on, Jer?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie is being possessed," he said without preamble.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other. Alaric gasped. Dawn grabbed her purse and stormed out the back door. Lucy stepped forward with questions.

"Do you know who or what it is?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't know either. It just happens."

"Is that why she ran off with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Elena threw in.

"Yeah, whatever it is seems to like Damon," Jeremy muttered, remembering the argument at the lakehouse and its aftermath. "It likes him a lot."

Alaric touched Lucy's shoulder. "Can you stop it?"

"It depends. We'll need to get her back here. I need to know what we're working against."

Jeremy nodded. "I'll call Damon."

Everybody started talking at once. They all had a recollection of how Bonnie hadn't been herself lately. Their voices jumbled together and made a phone conversation impossible. Jeremy slipped out the back door and dialed Damon's cell. As he waited for the vampire to answer, his attention wandered to Dawn who sat on a stump in the middle of the yard. She was fumbling with something on her lap and didn't look too thrilled with her progress. He was about to walk over when Damon answered.

"This had better be good."

"Bring Bonnie back," Jeremy said, "Lucy can help her."

"Listen kid—"

"Fuck you with that kid shit, Damon," Jeremy cut in. "Bonnie needs help. If you really care about her, you'll want her to be whole."

A short pause followed. Jeremy bit back a string of curses and waited. Damon could not be the total asshole that he envisioned him to be. The vampire had saved Bonnie from Klaus not too long ago, after all.

"Fine," Damon said. "Tell Lucy to meet us at the boardinghouse."

"Yeah."

Jeremy ended the call and turned to go back inside when a frustrated growl stopped him. He headed over to Dawn.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," she snapped, cupping her hand over whatever was on her lap.

"Hey, don't bite my head off…" He noticed some cigarette paper on the ground and bent to pick it up. Since he hadn't lit up in awhile and never in the backyard, he knew it wasn't his. "Did you drop this?"

Her round eyes blazed a crazy shade of fiery hazel. It was kinda sexy and a little disconcerting. Plus, he felt like a dick for checking out his ex's relative. Again. So much happening at once, Jeremy took a breath and decided to give her space.

"Yeah," she answered in a softer, more controlled tone. She took the paper from him and thrust it into the front pocket of her jeans. When she did that, he saw what she'd been hiding. Some herbs on another cigarette wrapper, but it definitely wasn't pot.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's not marijuana," she said, defensively.

"I know."

"It's not even illegal—"

"I'm not judging, but if you're lighting up in my backyard…"

She frowned as she looked away. "It's wolfsbane."

"What the hell are you smoking that for?"

She ignored him and tried to roll the joint, but her trembling hands prevented it.

"Let me." He knelt in front of her and rolled it on her thigh. He tried hard not to notice how well the denim molded to her flesh or how her breath quickened and her trembling increased. "There," he said when he was done.

"Thanks," she mumbled, raising the joint to her mouth. She grabbed a lighter from her purse, but her hands shook too much to do any good.

He took the lighter from her and helped with that, too. As she inhaled, a powerful shudder shook her body. Slowly, the fire dimmed from her eyes and the hazel darkened to chocolate brown.

"Wolfsbane?" he asked.

"It calms my nerves," she answered quietly. "I have anger issues. It helps."

"Jeremy!" Elena called him from the back porch. "What did Damon say?"

He stored away Dawn's comments for processing later and headed toward his sister. "We need to meet him at the boardinghouse."

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie left the darkness in an overwhelming rush of energy. The return from the abyss made her feel disoriented. The vise-like grip on her wrist put her senses on instant alert. Without pausing, she cast the spell that guaranteed freedom.

Damon released his hold and fell to his knees instantly.

"_Bonnnniiieee_!"

As she stepped away from him, her gaze darted around their surroundings. They were in unfamiliar territory. Once again, she returned to find herself alone with him. She hated this feeling of helplessness and how everything always tied her to Damon Salvatore.

He screeched her name again. She released the spell that assaulted his nerves. Deep down, she knew it wasn't fair to attack him. It wasn't his fault that this thing kept happening to her. But dammit! All she wanted was a normal life. She never asked for any of this.

With his hands to his head, he stumbled to his feet. His eyes glittered like icicles. "You didn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Everything around him grew still. "You're what?"

"You heard me." She wrapped her arms around herself and went to one of the short towers of bricks. Once upon a time, these bricks probably loomed several feet over her head. Now, they were just relics of the past. She wondered whose past and why he'd brought her here. But after days of avoiding him, she was leery of asking him anything.

"You've never apologized before," he commented.

"I never will again so don't get used to it."

"Definitely Bonnie," he said mostly to himself.

She turned her head to look at him. He was rubbing his temple now. Apparently, most of the pain was wearing off. A cell phone lay on the ground. He bent forward, grabbed it, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Your cousin is waiting for us at the boardinghouse."

"Dawn?" Bonnie frowned. Shit! She remembered she hadn't told him anything about Stefan and Klaus' attack on her Mississippi relatives. How in the world had Dawn figured out the Damon and Stefan connection? This would not be good.

"No, who's Dawn?" he muttered. "Lucy…the witch is here."

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she may be able to help with…this." He motioned with his hand. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Was sex involved?" Mistrust evident in her voice.

He bristled. "No," he said through gritted teeth.

Beyond the anger, she sensed that her question offended him. That surprised her. It gave her a bit of hope, too, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself.

"Come on." Damon turned his back on her and returned to the driver's seat. The engine fired up within seconds. His chiseled profile reminded her of the marble statues that they'd studied in art. To say he was pissed was putting it lightly.

She joined him inside the car. The passenger door was barely shut before he floored the accelerator.

"Buckle up," he ordered.

Bonnie obeyed. Not because she feared him. "Tell me what happened."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being at the Grill with Caroline and my cousin," she answered. "Then Jeremy came over. He grabbed me—"

"He grabbed you?" He bit out each word and threw it back at her with force.

"Not like that!" She glanced at him. Rage leaped from him like a burning inferno. There was no way in hell she'd let him hurt Jeremy again. "He wanted to talk and then everything went black. The next thing I know we're out here in the woods… You have no idea how much I hate this."

"You'd be surprised," he said quietly.

"Why did you bring me out here? Did you know it wasn't me?"

"You…_she_ came to me at the bar," he said, his tone and demeanor softening. "Copper eyes again so I knew. Besides, you'd never… Anyway, I suggested we have some alone time and she took me up on it."

"But the woods?"

"It's where Stefan and I grew up." He took his gaze from the road to look at her. "I know who's possessing you. I wasn't sure at first…"

"Who?"

"Emily."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

The horse's hooves echoed like thunder as Damon drove it mercilessly toward Fell's Church. Emily clung to the vampire's waist with all her strength. She bit her lip to stifle the moans as her full bosom rubbed against the hard planes of his back. The feel of him between her thighs made her weak. Again, she admonished herself for her wanton thoughts about this man. He would never be hers, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this closeness between them. Even though his full attention was on another woman, she relished every second in his presence.

Regardless the wrong of it, she grabbed hold and held it all dear to her heart.

Then all too soon, the wooden steeple appeared in the moonlight. Damon slowed the horse to a casual gallop and finally to a stop. He leapt to the ground with that graceful quality that only heightened his virility. When he reached for her, she took hold of his shoulders as he grasped her waist. Heat soared through her at the innocent touch. His nostrils flared as if he sensed the erratic sensations that pulsed within her. He pulled her close and stared down into her eyes.

Her breath came in short pants. If he kissed or fed on her, she would surrender. It didn't matter to her. She had waited so long and with her demise imminent, she saw no point in further denial. Then just as suddenly he released her.

"What do you need of me?" he asked.

The rejection burned, but it was no surprise. Katherine's hold over him was so deep. Emily knew she'd never be a true match against it.

"There are guards," she said. "I need to get as close as possible, but I can't—"

"I'll dispose of them." He left without another word.

In his absence, she pulled her grimoire from the saddlebag. With the help of the moonlight, she could read the words without requiring additional light. Creating a barrier of protection from the fire would require a strong source of energy. A natural, mystical occurrence was due tonight and she hoped it would not fail to appear. Without it, the spell would not take hold.

Damon appeared before her. His quiet bearing set her on edge. It was unnerving how quickly he had mastered the ability to move with such power and grace.

"It is done," he said. "What else?"

She asked him to gather twigs and branches for a fire. While he did so, she created a circle and moved to stand within it. She told him to put the elements around her in the lines she'd drawn on the ground. He did so without question.

"I need the flask, too. Pour the water on the wood there."

Again, he obeyed her request. His expression unreadable in the starlit night as he watched her. She'd never known him to be so quiet.

With the elements in place, Emily cast a spell to bring a ring of fire around her. The words poured from her. Energy surged through her body like lightning. Her incantations grew stronger. Wind ruffled the leaves on the ground. Her skirt billowed around her legs. Still, she continued until finally the streak of light blazed through the sky.

In time, nature returned to normal. The wind ceased. Emily's heart stopped racing. The fire burned itself out. Damon joined her inside the circle.

"It is done," she whispered.

"I will honor my promise," he told her. "I will protect you and your family. No harm will ever come to you or them. Ever."

She nodded, but she knew her fate was already decided.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Damon sensed Bonnie's eyes on him the rest of the drive back into town. He wondered what her little judgy mind was conjuring. After his revelation about Emily she'd grown silent. And since he was still a little pissed and a lot hurt over her sex accusation, he didn't have any words of reassurance for her.

Two days of silence had led to this. If she had just answered the phone when he called or trusted him an ounce, this chasm wouldn't exist between them. Sure, he'd given her reason to believe him a colossal dick, but he'd also given her a few reasons to trust him. As they neared the boardinghouse, he realized just how badly he needed her to believe in him.

He parked behind Lucy's shiny black SUV and cut the engine. When Bonnie didn't immediately jump out, he looked at her. The stare she fixed on him made his dick harden. If bright emerald eyes weren't staring back at him, he'd swear that Emily had returned.

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of me," she murmured. "That's why you took me from the Grill, right?"

The impulse for snark left him. He nodded. "Yeah."

He placed his hand on the door handle and waited. There was more. He could sense it, but he wasn't sure he would like what came next.

"I have to tell you something."

"It can wait," he said. "Lucy's waiting—"

"I have to tell you about my other cousin. Dawn."

"It can wait, Bonnie."

She shook her head. "I don't know if Lucy will be able to help me or not. Emily is strong and the only reason I came back today is because you confronted her. If she comes back again, I may not…" She swallowed hard. "She may take over and I may never come back."

"That won't happen," Damon argued. He wouldn't let it.

"We don't know for sure. She's stronger than I am. Grams told Jeremy that she's stronger than the others and since the witches have cut me off, I can't go to them. If Lucy can't do this, I may be at Emily's mercy forever."

"There are other witches. I'll find them."

She gave him a faint smile. He knew in that moment she believed his sincerity. It soothed him and he couldn't resist running the back of his hand along the swell of her cheek. When she didn't shy away from his touch, hope sparked deep in his gut.

"I don't know any other way," she said half to herself. "Stefan and Klaus were in Biloxi."

"Ric doesn't know for sure," he said dismissively.

"I do," she said. "Dawn's father was ripped apart and p-put back together and her twin brother is missing. It fits Stefan's M.O."

He pulled his hand from her and shifted to look her dead in the face. "No."

"Yes. Her father's a werewolf. She and her brother share the gene, but neither has turned yet. I mean…I don't know about Jordan. He's missing now, so I don't know. With Klaus being part werewolf, maybe he's looking for more… I don't know—"

"Dammit, Bonnie!"

"She just showed up and she was a mess." The words erupted in a rush. "She found her dad and he was dead. And she came to us because he told her we'd protect her."

"How long have you known?"

"She's been with us a couple of days."

He slammed from the car. The switch that flipped his emotions on and off was severely off kilter. Everything felt horribly _on_ right now. The urge to grab his little witch and shake her overwhelmed him. The rapid pounding of her heart echoed loudly in his ears. As she left the car and shut the door, he waited for her knock him to his knees. When the spell didn't come, he glared at her.

"You should have told me."

"She doesn't know about you or what you are," Bonnie answered. "She has no clue that the man I… That I know the man who tore her family apart. When Grams died, I felt so alone and hurt and angry. I couldn't let her go through that."

"He's my brother, Bonnie."

"She's _family_, Damon."

The words hung there between them. The invisible lines drawn like clauses that came without compromise. Family. Loyalty. He'd seen her fierce devotion to Elena and her willingness to even die for her best friend. But this was different. This left him defeated.

"Lucy's waiting for you inside."

He headed toward the front door and she fell into step beside him.

"We don't have to do this here," she said, her voice quiet, strong and determined.

"Yes, you do."

He pushed the door opened and motioned for her to enter first. Despite the volcano that had just erupted between them, his feelings hadn't changed. He just didn't know how either of them would be able to move past it.

**[A/N: Thanks for reading, alerting and favoriting. Your comments are always appreciated! This chapter was Bamon heavy. Bonnie can't run forever, and she doesn't really want to. Even though Damon is riddled by emotions, he's still determined to take care of her. That has to count for something, right? I'm not sure if there will be more Emily/Damon flashbacks. Let me know your thoughts on that. My apologies for the delay. Real life decided to interfere with my writing schedule.]**


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters are the property of LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries/CW© and do not belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

Chapter 12

"I should have kept in touch."

Bonnie looked down where her hands were being tightly held by Lucy's. The self-recrimination in her older cousin's voice tugged her heart. The Bennett-witch connection flowed freely between them. Making their shared emotions stronger. After so many years of only having her Grams as a source of familial comfort, it felt good to have more family around. She'd always shared a sister-like bond with Elena and Caroline, but recent events had put a strain on their relationship. With Dawn and Lucy around, Bonnie felt the difference in having a bloodline connection. Even though she hadn't grown up with either Bennett cousin, she knew their investment in her well-being went deeper than whether she'd be around to cast a spell when needed.

"It goes both ways," Bonnie replied. "I'm really glad you're here. How did you know?"

"I didn't." Lucy settled on the blanket that they'd spread out in the back garden of the boardinghouse. In the middle of the natural setting, they hoped to draw on its energy for guidance. The older witch glanced over at the patio where the others stood watching from afar. "The history teacher tracked me down. He said you needed help. Once I got here, even that changed to them wanting me to do a locator spell."

"Stefan," Bonnie murmured under her breath as she sat beside Lucy.

"I meant what I said about breaking loose of vampires," her cousin fixed her with a hard look. "I stayed because I sensed you needed me."

Bonnie frowned. "How did you know?"

"A locator spell? Please. Any Bennett witch can pull off that in her sleep. When they told me you had trouble with it, I knew something was off. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Lucy jutted her chin toward Damon. "And that one… I don't know about the energy around him. I guess that was Emily."

"She's possessed me before," Bonnie confided, "but it was different. We actually summoned her that time, but this time just happened. She just takes over. I didn't even know what was happening at first."

"Tell me everything."

So Bonnie filled Lucy in and didn't leave anything out, including the night with Damon that she only had glimpses of in her memory. To her credit, Lucy's face remained neutral and it helped Bonnie sort through the mucky muck without falling to pieces. Being the strong one had its limits. There was only so much that she could take.

"Wow," Lucy said softly. "That's a lot. I'm sorry you've carried so much of it alone."

Bonnie looked back over her shoulder and two figures stood out. Jeremy sat on the steps near her other cousin. Damon stood alone with his hands shoved into his front pockets. The vampire's fixed stare reminded her that he had super hearing. No doubt her confession played a different tune in his ears. From this distance, she couldn't see the expression on Jeremy's face, but she knew his version of events were just as meaningful to him.

She turned her attention back to Lucy. "I haven't been entirely alone in this."

Lucy nodded in understanding. Then she took Bonnie's hand again, "I have an idea how Emily and Jeremy's ghosts got a foothold in this dimension."

"I'm listening."

"The use of our powers always comes with a cost. You asked for the ancestors' help to bring down Klaus and they gave you their power to do what was needed. But then you asked for them to bring Jeremy back to life—"

"He was innocent! It wasn't his fault he got shot."

"But for all we know that was his fate," Lucy said gently. "Begging for his resurrection opened portals that even the ancestors weren't aware of. This back and forth between the spirits and Emily's possession of you for selfish gain… All that began with your selfish request for Jeremy's life."

"That's not fair," Bonnie snapped.

"I'm not blaming you."

"It sounds like it." She moved to stand.

Lucy stopped her. "Wait a minute. I'm here to help you. You have to be willing to listen."

"Are you saying that Jeremy has to die for Emily to go back where she belongs?" Bonnie choked. "I can't…I won't let him die for me."

She looked at Damon who seemed eager to pounce on Jeremy. From this distance, she sent him a short burst of energy that knocked him to his knees. Their gazes locked as he stumbled to his feet. Despite the distance between them, she spoke directly to him, "Don't you dare."

Lucy watched the interplay between witch and vampire before calmly adding, "No, he doesn't have to die. We have to go back to them…back to the burial house."

Bonnie waited. She could sense that Lucy was trying to figure it out as she spoke. Everything her cousin said so far added up. A life for a life. Begging for Jeremy to live had been selfish, but she could not imagine doing anything else. Letting him die was not an option. She couldn't let him die now even if it meant Emily took over her body permanently.

"Even though Sheila said that Emily's magic is stronger, light penetrates dark. You wouldn't be able to send her back alone, but I can help you. Your living, breathing family can, too," Lucy said, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. "Give me a minute to call my mom. She'll summon everyone here. Between us and the ancestors, we'll send Emily and Jeremy's ghosts back where they belong."

-%&%&%&-

"Why did she do that?"

Damon rubbed his forehead as Elena moved into his space.

"Was it Bonnie or Lucy?"

"Bonnie," he answered, tearing his gaze from the little witch in question. "She was protecting your brother."

Elena stepped back. "What?"

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. The pain faded. The strike on his temple wasn't nearly as bad as what Bonnie had done in the past. He supposed it was her version of a warning shot. _Okay, Judgy, warning taken_. Today, but he made no promises for tomorrow.

"You could have told me what was going on," Elena said.

Damon blinked. With his thoughts on Bonnie, he had forgotten the doppelganger was still there. He released a long sigh and simply looked at her. After all this time of pursuing and begging, now she showed interest in him. _Now_. It amazed him how much like Katherine she was at times. So funny how he and Stefan had never noticed it before.

"Damon."

"What, Elena?"

"I came to you and you said nothing," she said. "Bonnie's my best friend. I was thinking you two were… And…well… You should have told me the truth."

"What truth would that be?"

"That Emily's possessing her!" Elena looked at him as if he was the one off base and not her. "If you had told me everything, I could have maybe figured that out. It's not like Emily hasn't done it before."

"Emily's never done any of this before," he said quietly.

"But—"

"If it took me this long to figure out it was Emily, why in the world do you think you would have known instantly?" he questioned her. "Of everyone here, I'm the only one who knows both of them. Don't get it twisted, Elena. You wouldn't have known anything."

"But Bonnie and you…?" A strained smile crossed her lips that didn't reach her eyes. "Come on. From what I'm getting, Emily's been possessing Bonnie to get with you. You couldn't honestly believe Bonnie would want you."

"There's a lot about witches and me that you don't know, Elena," he said before walking away from her.

At first, he headed toward the two Bennett witches who continued to conspire on the lawn. But after Elena's jab, he wasn't open to potential rejection from Bonnie. And the truth was, Elena had a point. Albeit small. She had no clue about him and Bonnie, but on the other hand, Emily's handiwork had a big part in some of that. Once this spell slash possession business was a thing of the past, where would that lead him and the young witch?

So, he redirected his steps toward the fountain that was several yards away from the house but kept him close enough to see all and hear all conversations. As he sat on the fountain's edge and casually dipped his hand in the flowing water, he looked around at the assembled worried guests.

Despite her sometimes-confusing behavior, Elena seemed genuinely concerned for Bonnie's welfare. He could see that in how she went over and joined the two witches on the lawn and wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

Alaric sat on a bench in the shade, drink in hand. He hadn't said much since the Emily revelation. Damon knew he didn't remember a lot from Klaus's possession of him. No doubt Bonnie's current circumstances were rehashing feelings of helplessness that his friend hoped alcohol would cure.

Finally, Damon directed his attention to young Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie's cousin, the werewolf in waiting, Dawn. He never imagined being jealous of a kid like Gilbert. What did they call him? Emo? The little brat had issues out of his ass, but one thing for sure, Bonnie cared deeply for him. Hearing her say that she'd give her life for his took a big chunk out of Damon. Every instinct in him told him to kill the kid. Make it quick and painless, but make it happen. Saving Bonnie meant everything. But she didn't want that. She would let Emily take over her body until death if it meant saving Gilbert's life. The little shit.

Then there was her cousin. She'd been puffing a joint for the last ten minutes. It didn't smell like weed so he wasn't sure what her source of calm was. Sadness hovered around her like a halo. Stefan caused it. Stefan went down to the mat in order to save Damon's life and now this girl, the family of the girl he loved, was in mourning. Fuck.

_Oh, wait_. Damon heard the distinct sound of a racing heartbeat. Jeremy had asked the cousin a question and when she looked at him… _No fucking way_. Damon bit his bottom lip to keep his smile in check. He could damn near smell the pheromones from here. _Interesting_, Damon thought. Interesting indeed.

-%&%&%&-

"Can I get a hit?"

"What?" Dawn pulled the joint from her mouth and gave him a strange look. "Of this? I told you it's not pot."

Jeremy shrugged. "I know. I just want to try it."

She stared at him for a moment before extending the smoke toward him. Their fingers brushed and a ripple shot through him. _Damn_. That was… He wouldn't let himself acknowledge what it was. Frowning, he took the joint from her and raised it to his lips.

"Take it slow," she warned.

He cocked his head to the side. "I know what I'm doing."

"It's not your typical high," she said with a frown. "It's not really a high at all."

To appease her, he inhaled slowly and handed it back to her. Carefully so that their fingers didn't touch again. As his lungs expanded and the drug flowed through his system, he eyed her and decided to take a leap.

"I know about wolfsbane."

Shock registered on her face for half a second. Then everything went blank. "It's just dried herbs. Legal. That's all."

"It helps with your anger issues," he said just above a whisper. He had a feeling that if he went too fast or came on too strong, she'd bolt. For some reason, he needed her to know that he understood. "I get it."

She took a drag and looked down at the ground.

"It gets worse around full moons, right?"

"Don't," she said. "Just stop."

"It's okay."

Dawn stubbed the joint in the grass. Shaking her head, she said, "It's not okay." She directed her attention to the girls on the blanket in the middle of the lawn. "None of this is okay. Possession? That's so creepy. I come here with my problems and she's got problems of her own." She stood. "Maybe we should have called an exorcist or something."

"Maybe, but I doubt a priest would know how to handle all this."

Jeremy looked over at Bonnie and contemplated interrupting the female bonding. But as much as he wanted his ex-girlfriend to be her whole self again, he found it hard to move away from the new girl in town. Besides, Bonnie had made it very clear that she wasn't sure about their relationship. While he wasn't in any hurry to move on, being mildly curious about Dawn didn't feel wrong.

"None of this is phasing you."

He shrugged. What could he say? Obviously, Dawn was having more problems with things than he was.

"My cousin's a witch. Her other cousin's a witch. That guy over there in black is not…right. There's something off about him. And everyone thinks some dead chick named Emily is trying to take over Bonnie's life. None of you seem too surprised by any of this. I have to admit that this shit is a little outside the norm."

"Even with your um…" He let the words hang upon the glimmer of hazel that flashed in her eyes. Tyler's eyes got that same glow a few times now that Jeremy had time to think about it. Hers wasn't nearly as bright or severe, but it still radiated an impressive intensity. "Look, believe me. I understand about the wolfsbane."

"Bonnie told you about me?" Hurt echoed in the somber tones of her harsh whisper.

He shook his head. "No. No, she hasn't. I just know." When she continued to look unconvinced, he added, "Werewolves and wolfsbane don't mix. When you throw in anger issues, it wasn't hard for me to figure out."

"Oh, shit," she murmured, pressing a hand to her mouth.

He was oddly relieved that she didn't deny it. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to be scared."

"You don't understand."

"Trust me," he said.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Rapid pounding of Emily's heart vibrated against Damon's back and echoed in his ear as they sat on horseback and watched Fell's Church go up in the flames. The founding fathers made good on their promise to rid Mystic Falls of vampires with the lighting of a single torch. Hurt scorched Damon's insides as he realized that there would not be a reconciliation with Katherine anytime soon. Fearful of being found, he tugged the reins until the horse moved deep into the woods and away from the roaring fire.

"Take me home," Emily said softly, but firmly.

"I am," he replied.

"No, this road leads to your father's house. Take me to my brother Joshua's shack."

"Didn't he leave with your children?"

"Yes—"

"You won't be safe there alone. I'm taking you home with me."

"No!" Emily's hold around his waist tightened. "Take me home."

Damon gave a sharp pull on the reins to redirect the horse off the road and onto the wooded trail. Emily's sigh of relief wasn't lost on him. This completely went against his best judgment. He had meant every word about protecting her and her family. He could do that better if she was in his home and not some backwoods shack.

"This is far enough," she said. "I can walk the rest of the way."

"I don't think so," he said in brusque tone.

"Damon, it's better this way."

The sound of his name in her melodious voice assaulted his senses just as her sweet signature scent of honeysuckles. Emily was an enigma. So many times, she seemed to fade into the background yet whenever Katherine said her name, she always instantly appeared. How had it been so easy to not see her? Why had he been so oblivious?

She moved to descend from the horse, but he grabbed her hands and held her close. He closed his eyes as her reaction echoed in his ears, vibrated against his back and trembled in his hands. This could not be fear. Or was it? Why? After everything, why would she still be afraid of him?

"Let me go," she said. "I have to go home."

"Why?" His grip relaxed, but he didn't release her. For some reason, he found that he wasn't ready to let her go.

"I did what you asked," she said. "What more do I have to do to be free?"

The question stung. Slavery had always been a part of life. He hadn't questioned it until the war. Once Damon witnessed the carnage up close, he was forced to take a deeper look at himself and his family. Convincing his father to do the same would be impossible. The best thing Damon could ever do would be to leave the Confederacy and turn his back on the war. It was the only thing his conscious would allow.

"Your freedom is yours." He let go of her hands, remaining silent as she stepped down from the horse and took her belongings from his saddlebag.

"I'd feel better if you let me take you home."

She shook her head. "No, you need to take shelter, too. If you're found out here, they'll burn you, too."

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

"Emily, wait—

"Damon, I can't…if I could stay, I would. I wouldn't leave, but I have to go."

"I'll look in on you in the morning."

"Very well." She extended her hand and he took it. "Goodbye, Damon."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"So here we are again."

Bonnie lingered with Damon outside the burial house. Lucy and a small assembly of Bennett witches had gone ahead inside the building. The others waited at the boardinghouse. Strong hugs and longing looks had burned with the intensity of understanding that this plan had to work or Bonnie could be lost forever. It stunned her that everyone cared so much and when Matt's truck came to a screeching halt as she was about to slide into the passenger seat beside Damon—well, she could hardly see him through the sudden tears that blurred her vision.

Lucy had gone solo in her sporty ride while Bonnie opted to ride with Damon. She knew from the slight lift of his eyebrows that her decision surprised him. In fact, Bonnie had surprised herself. So much so, she had no words the entire drive over. It wasn't until Damon broke the silence that she found voice to the emotions that ricocheted inside her heart.

"So it seems," she replied, looking up into his icy blue eyes.

Bonnie looked away for a moment to scan the landscape. Over a century ago, her ancestor lived, breathed and walked across this land. She worked it against her will and did even more services that probably went against her morals, too. While reading Emily's grimoires, Bonnie never considered the atmosphere of the times. What it meant to Emily and her helplessness at being forced to use her powers. Bonnie willingly used hers to help her friends, but Emily never had a choice. The realization sickened her and made her anger and frustration toward Emily a little less severe.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked.

"About Emily." She pulled her gaze back to him. Trying to imagine what he looked like when Emily knew him. Wondering if he was the same single-minded, obnoxious bastard that annoyed the hell out of Bonnie even though a single glance made her pulse race against her best wishes. "What was she like?"

His face scrunched into a frown. Jagged pieces of disagreeableness etched into his handsome features. She wanted to pluck each piece out and jab him with it to make him respond to her liking.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that," she said. "You knew her. She was Katherine's slave—"

"Handmaiden—"

"Bullshit," Bonnie cut in.

"The Emancipation Proclamation was signed in 1863. Emily died in 1864."

"Damon."

He nodded. "I know. I get it."

"She was Katherine's slave. Emily had no choices. I can't really blame her for wanting a life where she gets to have choices now."

"But she can't have _your_ life," he said. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

"No, I've been thinking. The car ride over…I've been trying to figure out this thing between you and Emily. Witches are bound by nature. Her possessing me goes against that and I can't see her risking everything witches are for what? It has to be for the chance at freedom. The freedom to love you because obviously she was in love with you." She willed him to meet her gaze. "I bet you had no clue. Did you?"

"It was all Katherine for me back then."

"And all Elena now."

He cupped her face. "Not anymore."

Everything inside her screamed to pull back…runaway…deny. But the sincerity in his eyes and the raw emotion in his voice made her escape mechanisms seem childish and petty. Then again, believing that he was completely over Elena screamed of foolishness. She swallowed down a retort, frustrated that she switched the conversation from the past with Emily to the present with her. Of course, he'd think that was a signal that she needed or wanted reassurance.

"Bonnie?" He rested his other hand at her waist. "Are you…?"

"It's still me," she murmured, "for now."

Then she pulled away as Lucy appeared at the doorway. When her cousin beckoned, Bonnie followed. Even without turning around, she knew Damon watched until she disappeared inside and he'd be waiting once it was done. The knowledge gave her comfort.

**[A/N: Welcome new readers. To everyone, your interest in the story (alerting, favoriting, and commenting) is deeply appreciated because your contribution is priceless. The 1864 section of the story with Damon/Emily will continue a little while longer. The next chapter should be a doozy with witches and maybe a couple of ghosts and of course, more Bamon. Damon is putting himself out there more and more. Is Bonnie ready to accept that she cares about him, too?]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I Feel Something Growing Deep Inside of Me

Matt headed back to the Grill. After awhile, Caroline followed him. Alaric drifted from the patio and disappeared between the French doors. Jeremy had no doubts that the older man would find comfort in the Salvatore vast collection of wine and spirits. Elena said she needed some air and took off down the drive. So that left him alone with Dawn in the rear of the Salvatore estate.

Less than an hour had passed. A small pile of stubbed wolfsbane joints created a makeshift monument at her feet. If Jeremy had his sketchpad, he'd draw her. Despite the worry lines that etched her brow, Dawn's profile was classic. With her high cheekbones, full lips, and delicate chin, she could easily fill the pages of his pad. And her body—_dammit, Gilbert!_ What was he doing?

_For Pete's sake, she's Bonnie's cousin!_

He choked on self-disgust as he moved away. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain gave him the distance he needed. At least, he hoped it would.

"I should have gone, too," she said. To his surprise, Dawn left the steps and crossed the space to join him.

"There's nothing you can do," he replied. "Besides, Lucy is with her."

"That guy…Damon…he went. Why was it okay for him to go?"

The hurt that flared in his gut only flickered a small amount. Not nearly as much as it used to Jeremy realized as he answered, "Bonnie wanted him to."

Dawn's frown deepened. Just a few hours in her company, he found himself oddly drawn to her. There was no way he could read her, but he wanted to. He wanted to understand why her jaw tightened at odd moments and then the next she seemed on the verge of tears. After being around Tyler, he pieced together the wolfsbane addiction and how it dimmed the fire in her eyes. But the rest…even though he wasn't completely over Bonnie, Jeremy was becoming very intrigued with the idea of getting to know her cousin. What kind of jackass did that make him?

"I feel like I just walked in the middle of a movie." Dawn flicked her hand in the water and tossed some in his direction. A faint smile parted her lips. Just as quickly, the gesture disappeared. "You know a lot about this witchcraft stuff, don't you? How long is it gonna take?"

"I know some." He shrugged. "Spells take as long as they take."

"I should call Chris…"

"Bonnie's dad?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "Uh…no."

"He's her dad."

"So?" Jeremy stood, poised to take her phone if need be.

Dawn rose, too. Although he towered over her by inches and carried more muscle, her stance lacked any hint of intimidation. "So, he's her dad! If it was my dad, I'd want him to know. He'd want to know—"

"He's not like that. They're not like that."

She pulled her phone from her pocket and stared at it. Her voice was so low, he barely heard her. "But he's her dad…"

"Trust me if she wanted him to know, she would have told him." Jeremy fought the urge to reach out. Comfort her. Take away her sadness or at least, ease it somehow. The struggle blazed internally. In the end, restraint won when he shoved his balled fists into the front pocket of his jeans. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty? There's quite an extensive bar inside—"

"Booze wouldn't be good for me right now."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

She nodded. They headed into the woods. As a kid, Jeremy biked and hiked with the best of them. He knew where the Salvatore line ended and the Lockwood property began. As they came close to the boarder, he noticed that she still clutched her phone. Obviously, her relationship with her dad was close and not contacting Bonnie's bothered her. He wasn't sure how to explain to her that the parents of Mystic Falls were clueless about the supernatural underworld of their kids. They had no idea how many times lives had been saved because a sixteen year old had dared to sacrifice his or hers. Obviously where she came from in Mississippi, things were different.

She must have sensed his interest in her cell because she clumsily returned the phone to her pocket. The baggie of dried herbs fell to the ground.

Jeremy grabbed it. "Is this better than whiskey and Coke?"

"To a degree."

They paused in a clearing near a fallen tree. Jeremy straddled it and bit back a smile as Dawn lowered herself carefully onto the dead bark. Obviously being from the Deep South didn't mean she was into the great outdoors. He rolled a joint for her and handed it over. As she inhaled the first whiff, he marveled at how it didn't make her sick or double over in pain.

"You're staring." Humor danced in her eyes. "It's kinda rude."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." They laughed together. Then she added, "I know cuz I was staring, too. Will you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"How did you know about…me?" She flicked the ashes away and tried to keep the smoke from blowing into his face. "Were you guessing? Is this whole town full of witches and werewolves? Are there v-vampires, too?"

"That's a lot."

"I can't tell Chris or go with Bonnie. You're the only person I feel okay with and honestly, I don't even understand that. We just met a few hours ago," she said. "I don't understand it at all. None of this."

"Me either," he said, responding to the strange connection he felt. Not that it was strange bad, but that it was sudden. Quick, but normal. Like it was supposed to be. Like they were meant to be alone out here in the Lockwood forest, having this conversation.

"You feel it, too?"

At some point, he'd have to come clean about his relationship with Bonnie, but he couldn't deny her cousin an answer. "Yes."

She drew in a deep breath before stubbing the joint on the bottom of her sandal. "You have questions, too?"

"Yeah. As many as you have for me."

"Who goes first?" she asked.

"Ladies first—"

"Gilbert, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyler appeared. Then like a hunter on his prey he targeted Dawn. "Who's this?"

Jeremy didn't miss the gleam in Tyler's eyes or how the older boy's gaze appraised Dawn from head to toe. He swung off the log and moved between the girl and his former nemesis.

"My friend."

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Even though everything was telling her she didn't stand a chance, Emily had to try. Upon reaching the old one-room shack, she grabbed a burlap sack and stuffed it full of the things that Jacob had left behind when he'd taken her girls up north. A blouse, a handful of undergarments and a few trinkets that had been passed down from mother to mother were forced to fit until the sack's sides bulged. Without thinking, her hand went to her throat. Her hand's grasp on empty air reminded her that she'd sacrificed the beautiful amulet for the tomb spell. Oh well. She'd have other things, like her grimoire, to pass down to her girls.

The whispering of the spirits grew louder. Her unease became heightened. She had to get out of there. Damon saved her once, but she could not dare rely on him to do it again. Besides he was as much in danger as she. Neither could afford to stay in Mystic Falls any longer. The Founders had discovered power in number. Her abilities would not be equally matched against the sheer force of their united will and trickery.

Emily slipped her grimoire into the opening. She then tugged on the frayed ends to tie the sack closed. As she stepped outside, she knew instantly that it was too late.

"Emily." John Gilbert held a lantern in one hand and a gun in the other. "I hoped you wouldn't be here."

"I was on my way." She moved to bypass him, but he blocked her path.

"You know I can't let you go."

"I wish you would."

He nodded. "I would, but… We found Giuseppe's body. It's being prepared for burial. He did not die of natural causes."

Her grip on the sack tightened. The ground shook with the pound of horses' hooves. Shouts echoed in the distance.

"They're coming for you."

"I didn't hurt Master Salvatore."

Gilbert sighed. "I know, but they don't care. You were close to Katherine and Pearl and some of the others. They're suspicious of you. With Giuseppe dead, you're next on the list. Not just you."

Emily never begged for anything. She never groveled. Because of her station in life, she'd simply learned how to accept things. But the hours with Damon when he treated her like a woman and not a possession… When he looked into her eyes and saw Emily Bennett and not Katherine's handmaiden, Katherine's slave—those moments convinced her that maybe getting on her knees would be worth it. Maybe Damon was different. Maybe Katherine didn't own him the way the female vampire thought she did. Maybe there were parts of Damon that were still up for the taking. Making Emily could claim a piece as her own.

"Master Gil—"

"Don't," he cut in. "I can't do anything, so don't ask. It's too late."

As the pounding came closer and the shouts grew louder, Emily knew he was right. There was no way out.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

They stood in a circle around her. Bennett witches in all shapes, hues, and ages had come together with one phone call. Twenty-five had arrived. More were a call away if needed. The sense of family enveloped Bonnie as each woman introduced herself to her. Some hugged. Others shook hands. The older ones hugged, kissed, and reminisced over Sheila and Abby. They had all loved on her in the old folks' way that used to make Bonnie feel uncomfortable when she was younger. Not so much today, though. And when she found herself in the round with all these women creating a shield, she felt a sense of protection she'd never encountered in her life.

She and Lucy made eye contact. Her gorgeous, statuesque cousin reassured her with a wink and a half smile. Then a low murmur signaled the beginning.

_The beginning?_ Bonnie's breath quickened. The energy rose around them with blinding force. None of her magic had ever been this powerful. Not the spell she performed with Grams to open the tombs. Nor the spell to take out Klaus. This army of powerful, determined, beautiful witches had assembled to rein in one of their own. Bonnie knew they would not stop until Emily and all the otherworldly entities were returned to their rightful place.

-%&%&%&-

Damon sat on his car's rear bumper with his attention riveted to the burial house. He couldn't say how long Bonnie had been inside, but he'd heard every word spoken. At first, the conversations were unintelligible. The commotion rivaled Woodstock. Yet as the witches and Bonnie became acquainted, the words became clear. The sentiment behind the words even more so. They were family. They had come to help and would go down trying if need be.

He wished again that he could go ahead and handle it himself. Signing off the dirty work to others wasn't his forte. He had no problems with getting his hands dirty. If there was any way he could send Emily back himself, he'd do it and gladly. Bonnie's accusation that Emily was in love with him—_God_.

Since 1864, he hadn't really thought about her other than in terms of Katherine. Her spell had kept the Petrova vamp alive. For over a century, Katherine Pierce had been the only woman he loved. It took years before he even touched a woman, romanced her. Even then, he carried no love or affection.

At first, he believed it was because Katherine was his true love. After she humiliated him, he wondered if maybe the invisible emotional switch had been the mechanism that prevented him from getting close to any woman in the hundred years of Katherine's entombment. But Bonnie's words nagged at him.

_Emily's in love with you._

Everything pointed to it. All of her actions screamed that she wanted him. Not as punishment for being a self-serving asshole. Not to force him to do anything, as if anyone could. The intimate meetings in the woods…the surprise seduction in his bedroom…the neverending quest to be in his company. He had wanted to lay all of that on Bonnie, but some of that belonged to Emily. Not all, but a good portion of it was the dead witch.

The sky darkened as the chants inside the burial house became louder. Humming vibrated across his flesh. Dark clouds rolled overhead. Emily was fighting and the witches were fighting back. Damon ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. This sense of powerlessness brought back memories he had actually forgotten. If he could go in and save Bonnie, he would. Yet something told him, the best way to save her would be to face the past.

Just as the thought came to mind the burial house door flew off its hinges. He watched in amazement as wispy shapes floated inside. He moved to rush inside but a force held him back.

"Damn you, witches!"

More entities drifted in until there was only one that lingered. It sailed away from house, transforming from an indistinguishable shape into the outline of a woman right before his transfixed gaze. When it reached him, he knew that she had come for him.

"Emily."

"Damon," she said in a voice that echoed.

"I didn't," he began, searching desperately for the words to make it gentle but clear. "I didn't know."

"That I loved you?"

He nodded. Clasping his hands together in front of him, he pushed away from the bumper and stood. As he towered over her, he remembered the early days of his transition. How she cared for him, favoring him over Stefan. He had recognized things about her that he hadn't noticed when Katherine had been there to take his full attention. Although strong and intelligent—a lot like Bonnie—Emily had a gentleness about her. If she had been white, over half the Founding sons would have pursued her. Katherine's ability to charm and deceive had pushed Emily into the vampire's shadows, as had the antebellum era.

"I really don't know what to say."

"Just keep your promise," she said.

That wasn't difficult. "I'll always watch over your family. I'll always protect them."

"I don't have much time," Emily stated. "After everything I've done, this is a gift. I've taken from Bonnie what I have no right. There is no way to repair the damage I've done."

"She's strong—"

"She's human, Damon," the spirit said. "Don't forget that. We sometimes hurt the things we want to possess without meaning to."

He frowned. "I don't want to possess her."

"Don't you?" she asked with a faint smile. "I have to go now."

The lines around her began to blur. He reached for her hand. It felt soft, like a breeze. "Emily, I cared."

"I know."

"Emily—"

"Goodbye, Damon."

Then she was gone.

-%&%&%&-

Bonnie found him with his hand outstretched. Longing marked the set lines of his face. She stepped in front of him. At first, he only stared. Had she been foolish to run straight out to him? Was she silly to be happy that he was still out here waiting? Maybe he wasn't waiting for her? Maybe he didn't care?

Before further doubts could form, Damon grabbed her. His vampire strength knocked the air of her as her soft chest slammed against his hard one. The cold, rigid cheek that brushed against hers with such tenderness made her knees weak. She slid her hands under his leather jacket and held on tight.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It's really me. They did it. They sent her away."

"I know."

"For good. She's not coming back."

"I know," he said.

Bonnie shifted out of his embrace to get a good look at him. She heard regret in his voice, but she wasn't sure. What did it mean? How did he know?

As if reading her mind, he started talking. "I saw her. She spoke to me. She said goodbye."

"Oh." Bonnie wondered if there had been more, but she didn't want to pry.

During the incantation, Emily had also appeared to her. Her ancestor apologized for her actions but offered no explanations except to say that Bonnie knew. The ghosts who had been plaguing Jeremy were also sent back. Bonnie didn't expect any answers from them and they met her expectations.

Other apparitions had exited through the portal, too. So many had piggybacked on their witchcraft that Bonnie was relieved nothing worse had occurred. She guessed her plea for Jeremy's life had caused the otherworldly entrance to swing open. Now that it was closed, she'd be more aware that her abilities came with consequences.

"What are they doing in there?" he asked.

"Making peace," she answered. Hers and Emily's actions had created major discord with the dead witches who still aided their source of power. In order to renew that connection, Bonnie had to step away and allow her family to offer a plea on her behalf. Lucy believed that this would be enough. Bonnie was prepared if it wasn't.

"Do you have to wait?"

She looked at the burial house, where she still sensed the power and the love flowing strongly. Then she met Damon's intent blue-eyed stare. The glacial orbs emitted warmth that she had only recently began to acknowledge. Grudgingly. Fearfully.

"I don't have to."

He strode to the passenger side in that Damon swagger and opened the door. Bonnie slid inside. Anticipation swelled in her chest as he smirked and slammed her door shut.

The open road loomed ahead as the burial house receded into nothingness. Damon dialed into a 70s rock station and hummed along to "Desperado." Her Grams had been a big Eagles fan so Bonnie was very familiar with this tune. She was mildly impressed that Damon wasn't even a little off key with the haunting melody.

"Would you rather hear Demi Lovato or Nicki Minaj?"

She laughed. "No, this works for me. This song," she said, suddenly serious, "is a good one. It's mellow."

"Mellow is rare around here."

He slowed down and guided them away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie wondered where he was taking them, but then she decided she didn't care. Soon, she'd let everyone know she was okay, but for once, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to enjoy a moment. It was weird that the moment included Damon Salvatore, but so be it. A few more minutes wouldn't be the end of the world.

"I can't promise that I won't be an asshole."

Bonnie jerked at the abrupt interruption of her thoughts. She then took in the stoic profile and the death grip on the steering wheel. Oh boy. This was serious.

"I can't promise that I won't piss you off and probably vice versa."

"Damon—"

"Let me get this out, Bonnie," he said with a quick glance from the road. "You'll have your say."

"Okay."

"I won't even ask you not to promise to fry my brain although it has crossed my mind."

She didn't bother to hide her smile.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that."

"Damon, what are yo—"

"Dammit, Judgey, will you let a man talk?" He grunted. "I'm over Elena and I have been for longer than I've realized. You…Bonnie… I want you to give me a chance—_us_ a chance. Emily's gone. It's just you and me now. What do you say?"

He was giving her out, an opportunity to run or say no. She could take time to think about it. She could go back to Jeremy and try to make things right with him. She could be by herself for a while to focus on senior year, college apps, and witchcraft. She could just give him an answer.

"Okay."

(Song Credit: "Our Song" by Matchbox Twenty)

**[Author's Note: The Emily possession storyline is officially over, but not the Emily/Damon flashbacks. I think there may be 1 more to wrap up their past. The remainder of the fic will focus on the challenges of being Bamon in general and Stefan the Ripper tearing into her family. So that brings me to Jeremy and Dawn. Have you figured out what's going on with them? Any thoughts on Tyler's appearance? Could he be friend, foe, or competition? Thanks so much for your continued interest. It means so much! Keep the commentary coming. It's like ice cream on a hot summer day or retail therapy when it's one-of-those-days. **

**One more thing! If you've never heard "Desperado" by The Eagles, check it out. The lyrics fit Damon to a "T"!]**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Standing on the Edge of Everything

The drive with Damon was one of the most pleasant ones Bonnie had ever experienced with the moody vampire. Excitement definitely rippled under the surface along with anticipation for what lay ahead for them, but overall, the doubt that had hung heavy between them had begun to fade. But there was one thing she had to clear up. One detail that he had to understand—

"You're too quiet."

She lifted her gaze from the passing scenery to find his glacial blue eyes fixed on her. Occasionally, he directed his attention to the road, but mostly he stared. In the past, that unwavering fixation unnerved the hell out of her. She remembered running from him on sight or at the very least wanting to until she came unto her own. In those early days, just the slightest touch of his knuckles across her cheek made her tremble. Oh, hell. He still had that effect.

"Bonnie?"

"I was thinking."

He smirked. "Oh shit."

"He has jokes."

His response was a light chuckle. He reached out with his right hand to take her left. Only a slight hesitation hinted at the newness of this for him…for her. But she surrendered to him all the same.

"Out with it," he said. His thumb drew circles on the back of her hand as his fingers slid between hers. The hold was quite possessive. Very Damon.

"This is not me being judgey…"

"Fuck," he grumbled under his breath.

"Are you listening?" She moved to pull free, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop," he said. "Don't. I'm listening. What is it?"

"Deal breaker."

Another expletive escaped and she could have sworn she heard the bones click as his jaw clenched.

"I'm not a saint or an angel." He heaved as if he required air to live. "I'm not Stefan."

"I'm not asking you to be any of those things. I know who you are."

The car swerved onto the shoulder suddenly. He kept his foot on the brake as he shifted to look at her. "Well?"

"You can't kill Jeremy—"

"Jeremy!" He spat her ex's name as if it was a curse. "You're still hung up on him." He released her and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "He's a fucking kid. A boy. He has no idea… If that's who you really want—"

"Damon." Bonnie closed both hands over his. She spoke gently like he was a small child or a wounded animal. His ego was so fragile, but she wasn't about to back down to save his feelings. "I don't want Jeremy. He and I will have to talk, but… You'll have to deal with that, but this isn't about him being my ex."

"What is it about?"

"It's about you snapping his neck when you're angry or lashing out in general when you're mad at the world," she stated. "I don't like it."

"I know. You set me on fire."

"I'll do it again," she warned.

He looked down at their hands. Where hers rested on his. "So that's the deal breaker? Jeremy must live."

"It's not just Jeremy. It's your anger issues and killing people for the hell of it—"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. "I'm a vampire, Bonnie. It's in my nature."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

At that, she pulled away from him and curled against her seat. The world was already against this relationship. For them to have any chance of making it to Day 2, they had to reach an understanding.

"I'm a witch. We're here to protect and serve nature, not harm it. Going against that is harmful to me," she said quietly. "I can't fully explain it other than…I'm here to protect. I don't want to have to use my powers on you anymore. I don't want to be put in that position."

His eyes blinked open. "And Jeremy was the first person that came to mind."

She shrugged.

"I won't hurt him unless I have to—"

"Damon—"

"Look, shit happens," he said. "If there's ever a situation where it's you or him, I'm choosing you. That goes for anyone. I mean it, Bonnie. That's my deal breaker. I'll choose you."

-%&%&%&-

The text from Bonnie had to be Divine Intervention. Dawn wasn't sure what the damage was between Jeremy and Tyler, but she knew that she didn't want to be caught in the middle. The text offered the perfect excuse to find some degree of common ground between the two boys before they whipped out their dicks and started measuring or pissing all over the place.

"She's headed back to the boarding house," Dawn said, paraphrasing. "I guess it worked."

Tyler's dark gaze swept over her again. He seemed not to miss anything. Subconsciously, her hand went to her zipper to make sure it was secured. A faint smirk hinted at his full lips, alerting her that the move hadn't gone unnoticed. In turn, her primal instinct flared. She jerked toward him, but just as quickly, Jeremy closed his hand around her waist and drew her against him. Manhandling had never been her thing. However, this felt anything but. Her heart raced and it wasn't in anger. Confusion rattled her senses. She was torn between wanting more from this simple touch while also wanting to lash out against him for taking liberties.

_What the fuck?_

"We'd better get back." Jeremy exerted the slightest bit of pressure to emphasize his point.

Dawn moved out of his grasp to march in front of both males. The snapping of twigs announced their movement behind her. Coming to Mystic Falls had seemed her only recourse. Her dad was dead. Her brother was gone. Her mother was a big money lawyer in New York who didn't really give a damn. And the rest of their family had long left south Mississippi. Their friends didn't know the secret of their family "legacy" so they offered zero protection. Besides, her dad had always told them to go to their cousin Chris if anything happened. But this was starting to feel very wrong. Bonnie had problems and that kid Jeremy—_shit_. He looked at her like he knew everything and understood. And now, Tyler? She already had 99 problems. She wasn't on the hunt for more.

"Who?" Tyler asked, falling into step beside her. "What worked?"

_Good grief_. Dawn silently counted to ten and waited for Jeremy to nut up.

She didn't make it to three.

"Get the fuck off her, man."

"What the hell, Gilbert?" Tyler asked. "Aren't your hands full with Bonnie? Chill, man. You can't have all the sistas."

_Oh no, he didn't._

Her footsteps came to an abrupt halt.

"Lockwood, you are a fucking piece of—"

"I got this," she said, cutting Jeremy off. "Did you really just say 'sistas'? I mean, really?"

"You know," he said with a shrug. "I'm down." He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue as he boldly eyeballed her yet again.

"Down with what?"

Dawn felt both the wolfsbane running through her veins and her dad's words of warning playing in the back of her mind. Unbridled anger would change her entire life. Nothing was worth awakening the curse. Nothing. Especially not even an arrogant asshole.

"You know," he said in a low voice as he stepped inside her personal space, "with whatever."

"As if."

"You're a sonuvabitch," Jeremy muttered. He stepped between them again, grabbed her hand, and led them back to the Salvatore backyard.

As they neared the clearing, two things struck her. One was Jeremy's possessiveness and the way she didn't dislike it. The second was Tyler's claim that Jeremy was involved with her cousin. Okay, maybe that was three. On top of that, she'd spent the afternoon downing a bag of wolfsbane followed by an unexpected challenge to her patience. She felt hazy. She didn't want to let go of Jeremy, but she didn't want to hold on to him either. Again, she began to wonder if coming to Mystic Falls had been a mistake.

Then she saw Bonnie. Her cousin moved away from the crowd and the brooding guy in black. Their eyes connected and Bonnie smiled, beckoning her over. The smile was like her brother's. She tugged free of Jeremy's hand and met Bonnie at the fountain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "The spell worked. Emily's gone." She jutted her chin toward the looming, quiet males in the distance. "Looks like you're making friends."

Dawn frowned. "About Jeremy…um…I don't know…what's going on with that. If he's yours—"

"He's not, but he and I need to talk," Bonnie said. "But if you're wondering, he's a great guy."

"I'm not. I didn't come here looking for a boyfriend."

"I know." She gestured toward everyone who was relieved that Bonnie had survived her ancestor's possession. "They're not your friends, yet, but they will be. We'll help you find Jordan."

"You can't speak for them."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up, but she smiled with the gesture. "True, but I'll help."

"I will, too," Jeremy said, joining them.

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Dawn said with a twinge of heat. His butting in had finally gotten to her.

"I don't care."

"Okay, truce," Bonnie declared. "Besides, we need to talk."

She grabbed Jeremy's arm and hauled him away.

-%&%&%&-

Jeremy had a good idea of where Bonnie's "talk" was headed. It didn't take a genius to figure it out with the way Salvatore was hanging all over her. The asshole hadn't stopped glaring at him since Bonnie led them away. He had half a mind to kiss her just to piss the vampire off, but that didn't sit well with him. For several reasons.

"Jer?" Bonnie touched his wrist. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." He frowned, remembering how hard spells took a deep toll on her. "How was it?"

"It was fine. Everyone else did all the work."

"Is it true that Emily's really gone?"

She nodded. "Lucy called before we pulled in. The spirits are all where they should be. _All_ of them."

"I wondered where Anna and Vicky had disappeared to."

"Did you really?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I had already made my peace with them. Having them around was not peaceful at all. They were not…at rest."

She gave him a half smile. He knew instinctively that she understood. There was more that he hoped she'd understand.

"Listen, about your cousin—"

"About Damon—"

The words had tumbled out simultaneously. Jeremy rubbed his hand through his hair as he looked down into her expressive green eyes. This was awkward, but it didn't feel too weird. At least, not yet.

"You go first," she offered.

"I know you saw us holding hands," he began. "Tyler was being a dick and I… Well… Okay, that's not totally it. I kinda dig her, but it's soon. She's not so bad. Pretty wary, though, but I get that."

He stopped when he realized he was rambling and Bonnie's smile widened.

"Do you want to date my cousin?"

"Bonnie." Heat rushed his face and he hated it.

"You just met her today," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I didn't say that."

"But you like her—"

"What were you saying about Damon?" he asked, hurriedly to deflect the attention from himself.

She sobered immediately. "You and I… Our breakup was weird and towards the end, a lot of that was Emily."

Jeremy nodded. "I know, but some of it wasn't."

"Our friendship means everything," she said, taking his hands. "I don't want to lose it."

"I love you, Bonnie," he said, honestly.

"Jeremy, I—"

"Before you freak, let me finish," he said. "Things have changed for both of us. I really didn't expect it. Am I happy to see you with Damon? No. Hell no. Maybe I'm a little jealous, too, but in the end, I'm just glad that you're whole."

He squeezed her hands gently and then let her go.

"It's probably none of my business…"

"Go ahead." He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and waited.

"My cousin has been through a lot lately. Take it easy."

He nodded. They'd all been through a lot lately. The thing in the woods with Tyler when Jeremy grabbed her…all that had been on reflex. He hadn't even thought twice about it. Now that he had time to reflect, he doubt if he would have done things differently. Something was brewing between him and her cousin and it didn't give a damn about a clock or a calendar.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." He would have voiced his thoughts if he had the right words. Instead another concern tumbled out. "Are you sure about Damon? He's been on Elena for awhile."

"He says that's over."

"And you believe him." Jeremy tried to keep the suspicion from his voice, but hell, Bonnie was his friend. And to be completely honest, he'd die knowing that she was way too good for Damon Salvatore.

"Says the guy who was just holding hands with a girl he just met—"

"Okay so I'm a hypocrite."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant," Jeremy said. "I can't explain that. It felt right. I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"It doesn't. Okay, maybe a little, but I know you."

"And I know you."

"Then you know that I can't explain me and Damon any more than you can explain mooning over my cousin—"

"I'm not mooning," he grumbled.

"You're something and she is, too." Bonnie sighed before she continued. "All I'm saying is some things can't be explained, at least not easily. That's how it is with him and me. I know you guys have history. I respect that."

"I don't want him to hurt you. He has a habit of hurting people."

"I know, but I think it'll hurt more if I don't see where it can go with him." She poked his chest. "Deep down you _know_ what I mean."

They regarded each other in silence as the words sunk in. Yeah, he knew exactly what she meant. But it wasn't something he wanted to acknowledge out loud. As if she knew, she gave him one of her conspiratorial half smiles and they rejoined their friends.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

The acrid smell of smoke and the loud shouts of vengeance guided Damon through the forest. He didn't have to reach the little shack to know he'd find it empty. His gut told him that Emily had been taken. He followed the haze of violence that led him deep into the woods. His keen eyesight pored through the smoky fog that drifted down from the rich, roaring blaze that lit the dark night. Soon the aroma of burning flesh would war with the scent of smoke. The thought sickened him, but no bile rose to his throat. Leaving her had been a mistake.

He slid from his horse, making sure to tie it securely to a large oak. Fire spooked horses and he didn't want to be left without one if for some reason anyone noticed him lurking about.

Numerous ideas for saving her came to mind, but none of them seemed logical. There were far too many. They were all armed with daggers and swords. He couldn't take them. In the end, both he and Emily would both lie victims to hatred.

Then he considered moving closer. If she knew he was there, maybe that would lessen it somehow. Again, logic intervened. Everyone knew he and Stefan had been shot. Maybe even dead. An appearance now would only raise suspicion. It would be best to remain out of sight.

So after some ruminating, he decided to climb a tree. The vantage point offered him a view that would haunt his dreams for a time to come. He'd read the accounts of the Salem witch trials and how the women and some men were either hung or stoned to death. Watching them burn Emily alive was much, much worse. The Founders accused the vampires of being barbaric and inhuman, but this action made their accusations questionable. Emily was a mother. She was a good person, who'd had most of her choices taken from her. She didn't deserve this.

It pained him, but he watched until there was nothing left. To her credit, she did not shed one tear. Or utter one cry. She remained stoic to the end. He doubted if he'd ever forget that.

-%&%&%&-

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"Are you ready?"

Damon had had enough of the celebration party. He wanted Bonnie to himself. The others could hang at the boardinghouse all night if they wanted to—um, maybe not. He had good booze and expensive shit that he didn't want to see fucked up, but on the other hand, kicking everyone out would definitely piss the little witch off. He wouldn't walk on egg shells for her, but he was willing to compromise. Somewhat.

"Ready for what?" she asked taking a sip of something that bubbled and fizzed.

He took the glass from her and tasted. It was some kind of punch concoction minus the alcohol. Who in the hell made that? "What is this shit?"

"You didn't answer my question," Bonnie countered as she reclaimed her drink.

"Ready to go." He contained his glee at the idea of finally being alone with her. The _real_ her. He felt the interested gazes boring into his back. Caroline and Jeremy's stares carried the most heat, but he didn't give a fuck about them. During all the festivities, Elena had ducked in and ducked out. Sooner or later, he'd have to deal with her wrath, but not now. He allowed a half smile to slip out as he rested his hand on Bonnie's waist. "Let's get out of here."

"Jeremy offered to give us a ride home."

He fought for neutrality at the mention of her ex and chose to focus on the "us" portion of her statement. "Who's us?"

"My cousin and me. I introduced you."

"Oh, yeah." He'd been so focused on his goal he'd forgotten about her. "They can go alone. It looks like they'd prefer it anyway."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head.

"What?"

"You're not aiming for subtle."

He shrugged. "I usually don't."

"Okay. Fine. You can drive me home."

"Home?" His plan didn't call for home.

"Yes, but if you can't, Jeremy can—"

"I'll take you home."

He took her hand. The responding giggle made him smile, but he quickly wiped it off his face. He wasn't ready for everyone to know how happy being with Bonnie made him. Too many times he'd worn his heart on his sleeve and it had been trampled. He didn't want to risk giving anyone the outside advantage. Let them think what they want. They were going to anyway.

Bonnie insisted on hugging and saying goodbye to everyone and making sure that her cousin had a ride. To Damon's amusement Jeremy seemed adamant that he had it covered. Little prick. Then finally, Bonnie joined him and they were off. Alone. Not quite what he had imagined, but something was decidedly better than nothing.

"My dad may be there so you can drop me off at the corner."

"No."

"Damon, look—"

"Is this because of Jeremy or because of me?"

"What?" she asked, frowning as their gazes locked. "What are you talking about?"

"Being ashamed to introduce me to the great Christopher Bennett."

"My dad isn't great…he's a good attorney, but he's…okay, maybe he is great."

"You're dodging my question."

She sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't been around much, but he was around enough to know about Jeremy. We just broke up and now, boom."

"Boom?"

"You know what I mean. Don't be an ass."

"Boom."

"Damon, come on. It's quick." She fiddled with the radio controls while she spoke. "He has no clue about the Emily thing. I doubt if she ever emerged when he was around. She saved her appearances for you and Jeremy."

"I'm sorry about Emily," he said, taking her hand. All that nervous energy was getting to him.

"Her actions were not your fault, so don't apologize for that." She chuckled. "Save your apologies for later. You'll probably need to have some stored up."

"She has jokes." He smiled as he lifted her hand for a kiss.

A comforting silence followed. The tree-lined road gave way to streets bordered by two-story homes and fancy cars. Damon lowered his speed and cruised the rest of the way to her neighborhood.

"Are we at an impasse?"

"About my dad?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to be your dirty little secret. When I come for you, I'm walking to the door. Hell, this isn't a way for you to renege on inviting me in!"

"No!" She groaned. "Okay, I'll introduce you. But be prepared. My dad is in full-dad mode and you may or may not pass muster."

"I'll do better than Gilbert, flip-flopping between cousins." Damon chuckled.

"You laugh now."

"I'm enjoying this, Bonnie," he said softly as he braked in front of her house. "For the first time, I'm really enjoying…_this_. I know it won't last. Stefan is out there, and tomorrow, I'll have to go get him. But right now, I'm enjoying you and the hell out of this."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his brother. Ideas were forming that he knew he wouldn't like. Ideas that would put her in danger again. Ideas that he knew she believed would help him, her cousins, his brother, and Elena. Ideas that he didn't want to hear. At least, not yet. Not before this.

So he cupped her face. His thumb skimmed the fullness of her bottom lip. A soft gasp escaped and he claimed it. With his tongue and hungry mouth, Damon captured Bonnie's will and accepted her surrender. The passion that he explored and awakened made him almost feel possessed by her. As the kiss deepened, everything shifted and the control was now hers. When they parted, he rested his cheek against hers, listening as she inhaled each breath.

He was now several things at once. Thankful that he had banked his anger over her knowledge about Stefan's whereabouts. Grateful that he'd had the good sense to accept her right to put family first. Overjoyed that he could finally kiss Bonnie Bennett and know that it was truly her kissing him back. Whether she liked it or not, he'd protect her. He'd already lost too much.

**[Author's Note: That's it for the Damon and Emily flashbacks. I hope you enjoyed my take on their history. The remainder of the story will focus on Bamon (of course) Jeremy/Dawn/Tyler (although the Tyler aspect isn't the typical love triangle thingy). Tyler has a different role in this. Elena will probably stir some ish up, too. Maybe Caroline, too, in her goal to protect her friend from the Big Bad aka Damon. Well, that's how Caroline sees him. There's also the Search for Stefan and how that affects _everyone_. Fun times ahead. Oh, and expect a little smut in future chapters, too.**

**Thanks much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Your interest is sweet as fresh baked chocolate chip cookies on a fall day. :)]**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The exterior reminded Dawn of the house from _Halloween_. It didn't help that an afternoon worrying about unearthly possession and exorcism and other supernatural phenomena had left her in a state. She registered the faint smile on Jeremy's face as he parked outside his house and wondered if agreeing to this detour hadn't been a mistake.

"Have you changed your mind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you really live here?"

"Yeah." He released a short chuckle. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Two story. White picket fence," she mumbled. "It's the American Dream."

"I guess."

They exited the car and met on the sidewalk. As he strode toward the porch, she followed at a slower pace. Her hesitation had come on suddenly. Since her brother's disappearance and her father's vicious murder, she'd felt like her senses were off. Maybe checking out Jeremy's sketches wasn't a bright idea. Could be her gut instinct to trust him was wrong. Hell, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Jeremy paused at the top step. When she was close enough, he reached down and took her hand, not really pulling but guiding her onto the porch and into his home.

"It's safe."

Once inside, he let go and headed toward the staircase. "My room's upstairs."

"Your parents are cool with you taking girls upstairs?"

"My parents are dead."

He continued up the staircase. She followed. Images of the bloody scene of her father's death flashed before her eyes. Dawn grabbed the railing for support. By the time they reached the second floor landing, her knees were wobbly. Her dad had warned her about emotions and their control. Wolfsbane, despite its toxicity, was supposed to help. But nothing ever helped surprises.

"This is it," he said, pushing into his bedroom.

The space was unremarkable for a teenage boy. No horror movie posters papered the walls. The usual desktop PC rested on a desk. A full-size bed held center stage complete with a blue and white-checkered comforter. _Hold up, girlfriend_, her head voice screamed. _Why are you checking out his bed?_

She immediately redirected her attention to him and the lopsided grin that stretched his full lips. The humor faded as he grabbed his sketchpad from his nightstand and sat near the headboard. With a nod, he invited her to sit beside him.

"I haven't done much lately." He handed the pad over and pretended not to watch her flip through the pages.

Dawn wasn't an artist but she recognized good work. Her brother had an extensive comic collection. When they were younger, he used to spend Saturday mornings tracing images of the Hulk and Superman. Their dad taped the pictures on the fridge as if Jordan was van Gogh or something. She swallowed down the emotions the memory evoked and continued her journey through Jeremy's sketches. He was damn good. The likeness of Bonnie was breathtaking and admitted quite a bit. Then she came to the pages upon pages of wolves. Not the mere running wild variety, but this one was supernatural and it was the same one. Page after page.

"Who is this?"

"Huh?"

She handed him the sketchpad and pointed. "Who is that?"

"It's a wolf." He flipped the pad closed and put it away. "Want to order a pizza or something?"

"No."

He had stood, but upon her flat response, he quickly sat again. "Look, it's nobody. Really. I was just…messing around."

"Okay, fine." Dawn didn't want to play games or work through a maze. She was so over all of it. If she could just snap her fingers and have her life back the way it used to be, she'd do it in a heartbeat. But she couldn't turn back time. She couldn't demand answers when she didn't know what questions to ask. So she rose and headed toward the door.

"You don't have to go." His breath was warm on the back of her neck. "Really, it's nobody. It's just a wolf."

"Okay."

"If you don't want pizza, there's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge," he said, following her down the stairs. "It's homemade, but it's good."

"I should get back."

They stood at the front door. Jeremy partially blocked the doorknob as he stared down at her. She sensed that he wanted to touch her, so she stepped back. Even though she wasn't opposed to the idea of his hands on her again, the immediacy of it freaked her out. Everything was just a little too fast. Her brother disappearing. Her father being dead. She moving in with cousins that she barely knew. And this longing to be comforted by a boy she just met—no.

Too much fast-forward. Where was the pause button?

"We can walk back," he said. "It's just a few blocks over."

"I need answers, Jeremy."

He nodded his consent.

The first few minutes set the pace. Jeremy silently admired her athletic gracefulness. Her steps were careful, measured. He wondered if that was a result of her transition and then he wondered if he had overthought it. Hell, she needed answers. That was funny because he had questions, too.

"What else am I missing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Witches. Wolves. Ghosts. What else?"

"Vampires," he said without hesitation.

Her careful, measured footsteps faltered. "Seriously?"

"No joke."

She ran a hand over her face. "Dad told us stuff and warned us, but we kind of blew him off."

"But the wolfsbane… How can you take so much of it?"

"I've been taking it for years," she said. "It's a precaution."

"A precaution?" Jeremy repeated quietly. "Have you… Are you?"

"A wolf?" She finished for him. "No, but I have the gene. My brother is. You don't seem the least bit freaked. You could at least pretend to be disturbed."

He laughed. "A year ago, I would have been."

"Are you…?"

"I'm not wolf material or witch and I'm definitely not a vampire," Jeremy said. "I'm just a guy."

"I wish I was just a girl."

Against his better judgment, he slipped his hand around hers. When she didn't pull away, somehow their fingers became intertwined. The longer they were alone together the less wrong the draw to her felt. No, he wasn't supernatural, but the urges flowing to him definitely were stronger than normal. And it wasn't just sex.

-%&%&%&-

"We're here."

Bonnie didn't have to look into Damon's icy blue eyes to know that they were lit up with anticipation. His husky whisper gave him away. He was so excited about them starting over. It freaked her out a little to admit that she was, too. So much had changed between them and none of it had happened suddenly. The gravitational pull of Bennett to Salvatore had begun the first day they met. Emily's escapades had only escalated the inevitable.

"Are we sitting here all night," Damon asked, cutting through the mist of her rumination, "or shall I walk you to the door?"

"You sound so 1865," she said, slightly startled when the observation tumbled out. "I'm not sure I meant that."

"You're nervous." He squeezed her hand. "There goes the lamp in the window. Here comes the light on the porch. We've been spotted."

"Remember, he's in full-dad mode—"

"I've met fathers before—"

"You will _not_ compel my dad!"

"Never crossed my mind." The slight frown at his brow gave away Damon's lie. As Bonnie stared, he said, "Okay, but now that you've called it, it's off the table."

She shook her head and reached for the door handle. He closed his hand over hers. "Wait."

Bonnie considered protesting just for the hell of it, but to be honest, this romantic Damon intrigued her. She did not think for one second he'd remain rainbows and unicorns 24/7, but damn. Watching him slam out of the car then stride to her side to open the door—well, it made her heart race a little. The faint smirk alerted that he was not unaware of her body's reaction. Yet, the responding retort never arrived. He escorted her to the door as if she was the Queen of England and he her King. She couldn't help but wonder if he was always like this. He always pranced around like he was a sex god. Then there was this Damon. No innuendos. No snark. Just a guy.

"Bonnie."

Her father's sharp baritone snapped her free of thoughts of Damon. Immediately, she feared something else had happened. She released Damon and ran up the steps.

"What's wrong?"

"Get inside," he said, pushing her toward the door. He spared her a glance before fixating his stare onto Damon.

"Dad, I want you to meet—"

"I know who he is," Chris said, "and no, Damon Salvatore is not ever invited to come inside my home."

"Dad!"

"Don't, Bonnie," Damon said. Then with his supernatural speed, he returned to his car and left.

Minutes later inside the Bennett home, Bonnie tried to collect her thoughts. Tension had formed a barrier between the father and daughter. How could he know so much? When? For so long, he had been so absent from everything. How was it he knew that Damon was a vampire? What else was her father keeping from her?

"Where's Jeremy?" her dad asked.

She didn't respond. She couldn't. The words that came to mind were too disrespectful. The urge to lash out was so strong. Irrationally so. Power vibrated within her and flickered out to rattle the picture frames that hung on the walls. Her dad sat in his favorite chair as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. That pissed her off even more.

"Bonnie."

She could only shake her head.

"I know you're angry with me," Chris said quietly. "Sit down."

"I can't."

"Okay," he said. "Damon Salvatore is one of the worst. I thought you and Jeremy…"

"We broke up."

"Are you and Damon…?" Chris released a loud sigh. "He's a vampire. I don't have to remind you that a vampire killed Dawn's father."

"Damon's brother," she said quietly. Her anger started to slip. She slid onto the sofa and pulled a pillow to her chest.

"What did you say?"

"Stefan…I think Stefan did it. The description sounds like Stefan Salvatore."

"You've got to be kidding me." Her father looked at her as if she was a stranger. "How long have you known this? Does Dawn know?"

"Not long and no, she doesn't know."

He ran a hand over his face. "I don't know what to say."

"Damon's going to help me get Jordan back."

Chris snorted. "Is that what he promised you?"

"Dad, there's so much you don't know." Bonnie wondered how much she should tell him. Had the season of secrets passed? Could he handle knowing about Emily's possession? The real reason why Grams died? Did he really want to know any of this?

"It's the price I pay for burying my head in the sand," he mumbled. "When Sheila died, I should have stepped up. How deep are you in this…this consorting with vampires?"

"Deep," she answered honestly. "Daddy, I'm in deep."

-%&%&%&-

Damon decided not to snap anyone's neck. It was a hard decision, but in the long run, it was for the best. So instead of acting out on his hurt, he drove home. At an alarming speed. Deer and squirrels avoided him much to his dismay. If he couldn't snap a human's neck, he wouldn't have minded squashing an animal to smithereens.

Everything had felt so right between him and Bonnie. He should have expected something to go wrong. So the dad knew. Big deal. And as the sole owner of the property, his declaration that Damon could never be invited inside—well, that took care of that, didn't it? Damon sighed. Was this the reminder he needed of how horribly his life sucked?

Intent on a pity party of one, he headed inside the boardinghouse and went straight for the bar. The scent of Alaric lingered strongly. Either the man had just left or he remained nearby. As Damon poured whatthefuckpunch into a tumbler, he waited to see which would pan out.

"Put that down," Alaric said as he entered the room. A trail of paper followed him. "I need you sober."

"Why?"

"I know where they are."

Damon frowned. His head was still at Bonnie's so he needed a minute to catch up. "Who?"

"Stefan and Klaus?" Alaric said. "Remember?"

"Yeah." He pushed his glass away and joined his friend at the table where Alaric was busy assembling the mass of paper into a usable image. "What's that?"

"Articles about their murdering spree and a map of the Southeast. They hit south Mississippi not too long ago."

"I know."

"They're not there anymore," Ric said.

"Where are they now?"

"Judging by their pattern, they're heading north."

Damon looked over Ric's compilation of evidence. It was quite compelling and very clearly pointed to his brother. This Ripper bullshit was getting out of hand. He had to bring him home.

"Are we leaving in the morning or tonight?"

Ric's question worried Damon. Friends were rare. He didn't welcome the idea of losing this one. "There's no we—"

"You'll need help," Alaric said. "Morning will probably be better. Bonnie will need to rest—"

"Bonnie can't…" Damon sighed. After what just transpired with her father, the last thing he wanted was to wreak havoc for her. She'd already been through enough hell with Emily. He couldn't ask this of her. He wouldn't.

"They have her cousin," Ric said.

"I know."

"You can't leave her out of this. It would be easier considering…you know—"

Damon stared. "What?"

Ric answered without hesitation. "How you feel about her."

"Fuck you."

"She's a witch," Ric said. "She can do things we can't."

Damon continued to look him dead in the eye. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

Ric nodded. "I know."

[A/N: If you haven't given up on this story, I appreciate it. It will be written to completion. I pwwwwomise! A road trip is in the future. Expect an uninvited guest to tag along. Maybe more than one, but definitely one. Will Damon ever redeem himself in Daddy Bennett's eyes? Hmm…time will tell. As always thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing. Your support is very much appreciated. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!]


End file.
